


Frost Fyre

by Ray561



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jon is called Aegon Valerion., New Valyrian Empire, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, others escaped the doom of Valyria.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 58,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray561/pseuds/Ray561
Summary: What if some other house escaped the Doom of Valyria and not just the Targaryens?what if one of the houses was a much higher house the house of the Dragon Emperor?what if Lyanna did not run off with Rhaegar but found her own crown prince?What if Aerys was not Mad just a bitter and unhappy prick.First full chapter adden
Relationships: Aerys II Targaryen/Rhaella Targaryen, Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Original Male Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 175
Kudos: 236





	1. Our only chance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if some other house escaped the Doom of Valyria and not just the Targaryens?
> 
> what if one of the houses was a much higher house the house of the Dragon Emperor?
> 
> what if Lyanna did not run off with Rhaegar but found her own crown prince?
> 
> What if Aerys was not Mad just a bitter and unhappy prick.

Aerys II

The 6 kingdoms were in turmoil and ready to rise against the Targaryen’s Aerys knew it would mean death for all of them and just after his Queen had finally given him a daughter she would be a thing of beauty like her mother he knew it and she was already the jewel of his House.

He was trying to make allies but none would answer unless it was one of their own on the throne even the Martell demanded more Dornish blood on the throne or his newborn daughter be betrothed Quentyn like hell.

To top it off the Martell’s demanded more and more of the crown if he was not scared of angering Rhaegar he would send Elia’s head to them and tell them to fuck off but no Rhaegar, in the end, had to end up loving his wife didn’t he.

**_Fucking Snakes all of them._ **

The Tyrells were no better wanting their granddaughter to marry his firstborn Grandson Aegon, for fuck sake, he was still at his mother’s tits let the kid be old enough to at least understand what would be going on.

**_They are all traitors the lot of them if the Targaryen’s still had their dragons they would fall in line._ **

He thought of looking to the northern Kingdom and asking King Rickard Stark for help but the north always stayed neutral and his second son Prince Ned was best friends with Robert Baratheon who was likely who everyone would rally behind although from what he herd Robert fucked up courting his Daughter Princess Lyanna.

It was hilarious Robert made some massive speech about his devotion to the Princess and twenty minutes later was caught by the girl he wished to marry with one of her handmaidens was booted out of the whole North and Robert then lost northern support.

However he was certain Rickard was just pleasing his sons who likely made a promise to Robert, Rickard had most likely already chosen a groom for his little girl he would never marry her off to a whoring pig-like Robert and then have it so he had to involve himself in the war the north rarely did the last time was during the black fire rebellion when the North was promised a Targaryen princess.

Lyanna Stark maybe he should have approached Rickard about her and Rhaegar instead of the Dornish slut well too late now the Northern Princess was now married to some Prince outside the North.

**_Princess Lyanna Stark she is said to be a wild beauty the Blue Rose of Winterfell, Robert must be livid with the North for refusing him, Robert wanted that girl more than anything so she must be something._ **

A red-headed man approached him.

“You’re Grace I have received a season scroll from a messenger I do not recognise the symbol.” Aerys looked up to his Hand, Jon Connington hand of the king in truth Aerys hated the man he was one of Rhaegar’s bootlickers he was a man who desired the one thing he could not have his firstborn son Rhargar, but he had use and he was loyal.

“Well, you fool then give it to me.” He snatched the scroll from the hand of the king’s hand and he saw the symbol of the house Aerys face went pale.

“Fuck…” is all the king could muster.

 ** _Fucking House Belaerys_** **_…. Shit._**

 **_The fucking Emperor Maekar_ _Belaerys_** **_what does he want._ **

“You’re Grace?” The hand was looking for answers.

“Oh fuck off Connington go fetch the Queen she is going to want to see this as well.” Aerys snapped.

The hand just nodded and rushed out of the room to find Rhaella and bring her to the king.

“My King you wished to see me.” Rhaella his wife rushed in clearly worried.

“Yes everyone else but Ser Arthur, get the fuck out NOW,” Aerys shouted everyone quickly made their way out, Aerys then showed her the sealed scroll.

“Oh my… Belaerys we have not heard from them since Grandfather…” The Queen was worried.

“Since the asshole ruined both of our lives and forced us to marry because of the woodsbitch, I know Rhaella.” He was worried clearly.

**_What I would not do to kill that man._ **

“Read it to me Rhaella I have enough to think on.” She opened the scroll and read it.

**_King Aerys and Queen Rhaella, of House Targaryen_ **

**_Firstly I Emperor Maekar of House Belaerys would like to congratulate you on the birth of your first Daughter Princess Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen I am certain you are thrilled at such a wonderful time._ **

**_I too would also like to announce the birth of my first two grandchildren Prince Aegon and Princess Laena of House Belaerys the firstborn children of my son Crown Prince Aelor Belaerys and Crown Princess Lyanna of House Stark, The she-wolf of Winterfell._ **

**_I will cut to the chase I know you and your house are screwed the 6 kingdoms will destroy you and I am willing to help my wife Empress Valaena and I will arrive in two moons or so from now to talk about how House Belaerys can help House Targaryen._ **

**_Two conditions must be met no one outside of yourselves must know who we are we have remained hidden since the doom and do not wish to reveal ourselves yet._ **

**_The terms we come to will remain secret until we call for them to be fulfilled._ **

**_You need not reply as we have likely already left._**

**_Sincerely Emperor Maekar of House Belaerys._ **

“So I guess we should prepare for our visitors.” Rhaella joked.

“Yes we should make certain Maegor's holdfast is clear and only for them, No other houses will be allowed into Maegor's holdfast while they are here I won’t have them get a whiff of our visitors.” The king commanded.

“Yes of course husband, what do you think they want?” the Queen questioned

“Well the Valerion’s have wanted to bring the Targaryen’s back into the fold of the Valyrian empire since Before Aegon took the six kingdoms it would be Seven if they had not protected the North from him and now we have no dragons to protect ourselves, and Maekar knows we need them.” Aery’s had a feeling this day would come.

**_Fuck._ **

“Why do you think he mentioned Daenerys and their Aegon do you think he will suggest a betrothal?” Rhaella still looking at the scroll.

“He’s using it to make his visit seem more tempting our Daenerys the future Empress of the new Valyrian Empire has a nice ring much better than her being just the wife of Quentyn Martell to it, however, Maekar would never put something like that in writing until his grandson is old enough to choose for himself,” Aerys replied as he burned the scroll in one of the blazers the proposition was tempting.

“Will that be all husband?” he nodded Rhaella bowed to her husband and she began walking out.

“Wife, I wish to be alone for an hour makes sure everyone else knows and start preparing for our guests,” Aerys said as he sat back down into the throne.

**_Maybe this will save House Targaryen, who am I kidding it will save House Targaryen._ **

Suddenly a grin appeared on the king’s face.

**_They will all pay The Vipers, the Rose’s and the Stag with fire and blood._ **

Aerys began to fill the throne room with his laughter “Soon House Targaryen would be back on the top.”

\-----

Somewhere at sea.

“You know Aerys will hate as just telling us him we are coming.” The woman spoke she was beautiful even at her age with her golden silver hair and her Inigo eyes her skin pale she took a sip of her wine.

“Well, unfortunately for him, Aerys is in no position to argue if he does not accept our invitation he and his family will die we are his only option, besides my love, it is not like I’m taking his Kingdom from House Targaryen like the Starks he can keep the crown they will just be part of something bigger, something greater.” The man had snow-white hair with blue eyes like his wife hansom for his age.

“But to offer up Aegon for a betrothal Lyanna and our Aelor will be….” She did not get to finish before her husband interrupted her.

“I have offed nothing Valaena, early stated a fact that we have a grandson and they have a daughter nothing more Aerys knows I will never tie two infants’ lives together, we are not the lords of Westeros.” Valaena nodded to her husband “However if we agree on a potential betrothal, Aerys can tell the Martells to fuck off I will not allow the last pure Daughter of House Targaryen to fall into the hands of the Martells or another house when she could be ours.” He finished taking a sip of his ale.

“I see so it is just a way to keep her out of the hands of the Martells good, the vipers are getting greedy asking more and more although I would put it all on Doran Martell, we need to eliminate the prick.” His wife spoke.

“He is on borrowed time love, the moment he turns his back on House Targaryen he will die.” Her husband explained, “Our man is just waiting for the order we will make it look like someone from House Baratheon did it turning others on them.” Valaena nodded.

“Good what about the Tyrells the bitch Olenna is also becoming a problem already asking for her granddaughter to be the queen she should learn her place.” She question.

“The Tyrells are not a problem if war breaks out they will stay loyal but will play it safe we will keep an eye on her if she becomes a problem then the same thing will happen to Olenna Death.” Maekar was ruthless when it came to threats to his plans if Maekar had his choice he would unleash Syrax the Behemoth on them, however, none could control him without an Emperor Dragon and one had not been hatched for 200 years.

“Will you offer them eggs my love return House Targaryen to the skies?” His wife asked.

“Eventually yes but first we must deal with their traitors and the Maesters of Citadel I will not give Aerys dragons just for the Maesters to ruin them again.” Maekar both blamed and thanked the maesters for House Targaryen’s current weak standing.

“I take it you will only entrust them with Great Wyvern’s not High Dragons.” She did not believe the Targaryen’s deserved them.

“One day I will give them the honour of a High Dragon but for now Wyverns and Great Wyverns are all they will get they need to prove they can take care of common dragons first they should be thankful I will give them dragons that could get to the size of their Black Dread.” Maekar Joked.

“I don’t think they are worth the trouble let them ruin themselves and we sneak in and snatch up the ones worth saving honestly.” Valaena would often complain about her husband and his father’s efforts save and to bring the Targaryen’s back into the Empire she thought they brought it all on themselves.

“We all owe the Targaryen’s our survival if not for Dany the dreamer, we would all be dead and our ancestors made jokes of them luckily some of us were smart enough to at least take precautions and move to the Lands of Always Winter, We owe them and that is why it is worth it, we repay our debts.” Maekar hated how arrogant some of his people were especially in the royal family how they disregarded The Targaryen’s because people conspire against them for centuries and because of it they lost the one thing that made Valyrian’s special their dragons.

Maekar got up to refile his ale.

“Oh I understand why you are doing it love I do, I just hope it is worth it in the end.” She explained her attitude.

“If it is not and they destroy themselves again so be it I tried I will only give them one chance.” He refilled his ale and sat back down.

“Good husband we have other things to do that are far more important.” She nodded before taking another sip of her wine.

“That we do my beloved wife.” Is all Maekar said?

\----

The Red Keep 2 moons later.

Rhaella

She had never worked so hard preparing the Red keep for guests nor had Aerys ever been so involved in preparing for them Rhaegar had been asking about what was going on and why the visiting guests in Maegor's holdfast had all been move to the Maiden Vault including Elia’s visiting family which had understandably annoyed Elia.

 **_I will have to see if it is possible to explain the situation to Rhaegar he is the crown Prince any if anything happens to Aerys he should know about the_ ** **_Belaerys and any alliances we have going with them._ **

She was exhausted between preparing for the Belaerys, Viserys and Caring for Daenerys because Aerys did not trust anyone with her at least Elia had taken some of the day to day running of the castle from her shoulders Rhaella would ask to bring Elia in on the negotiations but Rhaella could never be certain of her loyalty whether it was to the Martell’s or the Targaryen’s she never knew with that women.

The Martell’s always seemed to know what was happening in the Red Keep even if it was something the Targaryens did not want known but Rhaella could not put all the blame on Elia she was certain some of her Dornish handmaidens worked for Doran they were likely the leak, even Aerys believed it was more likely servants than their good-daughter.

She had not seen the Spider more interested on who was visiting the Red Keep however it was likely Aerys behaviour that got him interested in the first place, Aerys was panicking he wanted everything perfect and to be certain no one snooped on their guests or got a whiff of who they were, only the most loyal of servants were allowed to prepare for them and the Belaerys own people would take over Maegor's holdfast during their stay.

“Mother you look exhausted can you please tell me what is going on I can help prepare.” Rhaegar has snuck up on her without her noticing.

“I would love to Rhae but I cannot until our guest arrive they would be most displeased if I did without their permission.” Rhaegar was looking at he was disappointed that she did not trust him.

“Rhae I trust you but our guests were very clear on the matter, I will give this to you if all goes well our guest will not only save House Targaryen form the mess we are in but return us to our former glory and maybe beyond even that, as they have with the North.” After her mention of the North, Rhaegar understood the importance of this guest.

It was no secret to anyone that someone was helping the North and there was no way it was the Tully’s even if the future Queen of the North was one of the cold Fishes they were nowhere near powerful enough to put the North at its current power.

The North on its own could take on the 7 kingdoms with their giants and mammoths not to mention their 1500 strong naval fleet the Tyrells had been unhappy for decades since the North once bought half of their grain but not anymore.

It was not unsurprising that Robert Baratheon and many others wanted the Northern princess as a bride not only was she said to be a wild beauty, having Lyanna alone could have won them the throne if the North got involved.

That was why likely Maekar snatched Lyanna up for his son to keep Rickard from ruining his plans or maybe it had been planned long before Ned had approached him for Robert and he was just trying to make the boy happy.

**_Maekar was always two steps ahead like Tywin and would never allow the King of the North to ally against the Targaryen’s when he wanted them in the Empire._ **

She wondered what Lyanna’s Aegon would grow up to look like would he be a Valyrian beauty for his father or a Northern beauty like his mother well they would see one day.

“Very well mother, please give me a list of thing to do and I will do them and take some of your burdens so you can spend more time with Vis and Dany.” Rhaegar was more or less demanding to help her.

“Very well Rhae.” Rhaella continued to tell him the things she needed to be done.

\-----

Aerys

He could see it now at least 100 ships and likely more out of sight, the Belaerys were here, Aerys would have to commend his wife she had done wonders getting everything ready for them it was at times like this he loved the woman.

That was what made their relationship so difficult He both loved and hated his Sister-wife; he hated being married to Rhaella, it made them both miserable but Aerys loved Rhaella as his sister not to mention she gave him 3 good kids two great boys and the apple of his eyes Daenerys he could never hate her for that.

He could see their soldiers now leading them through Kings Landing up to the Red Keep so he made his way back to the throne room to greet their guests.

“Your Grace might I ask who your visitors are they seem mighty important, my King.” It was Orlenna Tyrell she had decided to stay after seeing all the commotion being made over the past few days.

**_Just who I need, luckily the Belaerys do not need to make marriage alliances nothing she could offer them would get one of her own close to them, and they are here for us no one else, least of all brown noses._ **

“No one of concern too you Olenna a couple of old friends we have not seen in decades, do not snoop woman, it will get you killed in this case they are here for House Targaryen and us alone and would have no problems wiping your House off the map.” His tone was fearful not for himself but anyone who pissed off Maekar Belaerys.

“It is just I have never seen that House symbol anywhere in the Six Kingdoms or the North it just makes me curious.” she was still trying to pry information.

It was not surprising why no one would recognise the flags on the ships, a black dragon wrapped around a hearts tree with a grey wolf laying before it that was the symbol of House Belaerys the House of Dragons and Wolves their house words were “Ice and Fire.”

“They are not from this kingdom or from the North that is all you will get, do not ask me more or pry Olenna it will cost you your life and I will strip the Tyrells of everything you have, UNDERSTOOD.” For the first time, Aerys saw what he wanted to see, fear in the old woman's eyes.

Olenna nodded and left and Aerys continued on his way “Did she understand to leave it be husband, I would so hate for something to happen to her, she is one of the few Ladys I enjoy conversing with she’s never dull.” His wife always did try to lighten his mood he understood why she was doing so at this moment he needed to calm down he smiled at her.

“I think she got the hint, if not I will do what must be done I will not risk this alliance at any cost, did you make sure Rhaegar, Elia and the children are in the throne room waiting for us to meet our guests?” Looking to his wife she only nodded.

“Rhaegar said he would bring Viserys and Daenerys for me when he grabbed Elia and our grandchildren.” Rhaella replied “Good…. Wife I wish to tell you, what you have done was an incredible job preparing for this especially with Visarys and Daenerys already keeping you so busy… I would like you to know I appreciated you and everything you do even if I do not show it enough.”

Rhaella was shocked at his admission he had only ever complimented her on her beauty or when she gave birth one of their children “Thank you husband….”

“I would also like you to know if they do suggest a betrothal between our baby girl and their Aegon and Daenerys grows, meets and if she hates the boy I will not enforce it I doubt Maekar would as well” He stopped turned and grabbed the Queens's hands and held them in his own and looked her in the eyes.

“We never wanted this marriage you know it and I know it but we have endured it as is our duty I will not force anything like this on our Daenerys, I will not have her suffer a life with a man she does not or cannot grow love…. We should get to the throne room.” He could she Rhaella was lost for word on his declaration for his Daughter and giving her the freedom to choose love.

So Aerys looped Rhaella’s arm in his and walked with her to the throne room once they got there they waited for their gusts he sat in the throne with Rhaella to his left with Visarys next to her and Daenerys in her arms, Rhaegar stood to his right with Elia next to him he was holding Rhaenys hand and baby Aegon was in Elia's arms as they waited for his guests.

The doors opened and about 20 soldiers clad in black and blue armour marched in, their guests had arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first full chapter finished now let me know what you think.
> 
> Some name changes the new Dragons are now from House Belareys and Jons Sister has a different name.


	2. The Emperor and The King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monarchs meet.  
> Rhaegar realises.  
> Maekar and Valaena.  
> Maekar and Aerys discuss the future.

Rhaegar

**_These are our savours where have they been this whole time? They are of Valyrian descent but where could they be from._ **

They were not who he was expecting that was for sure but the biggest surprise to the crown prince was when both his mother and father knelt on one knee for their two guests his father bent the knee however the man quickly spoke.

“I don’t expect you to kneel Aerys and Rhaella and none of this your grace crap I don’t ask the Starks to kneel I won’t ask it of you, I only expect respect and loyalty beside we are yet to even do anything for you.” He motioned both of his parents to stand.

The man looked to Rhaegar then back “Well, Areys are you going to make introductions or are we to stare at each other all day.” The man was quick to move things forward.

“R….Right, of course, you know my wife Queen Rhaella.” Areys motioned his hand to his mother the man gave a polite nod to her he then moved his hand to the crown prince “This is our firstborn Crown Prince Rhaegar.”

**_Father is shaken, scared of this man…_ **

“Well aren’t you a pretty man.” The woman smiled to Rhaegar catching him off guard, Elia smirked.

“My beloved wife you can flirt with the Prince latter please Aerys continue.” The man was eager to get past introductions

“These two Dornish beauties are my good daughter Princess Elia of House Martell and our first Granddaughter Princesses Rhaenys.” They both curtsied their guests the woman smiled two Rhaenys making her hide behind her father the women laughed in response.

“This little one is our second son Prince Visarys.” Who in turn spoke his mind “You to look like my mother and father are you our family, Muna you never told me we had uncles and aunts out there?” the boy's outspoken attitude man both of the guests smile before his father could hush his brother the man spoke.

“No lad we are not family however our two Houses did once live in the same place.” The man was kneeling looking his brother in the eyes “I like this one Aerys he’s got a backbone.” Bringing a grin to his little brother’s face.

**_They are survivors of old Valyria, another Dragon House…._ **

“Yes he does and finally this little jewel is the apple of my eye Princess Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen.” his father motioned to his mother again who stepped forward to give them a closer look at his sister the woman leaned in to give little Dany her hand as she complimented her.

“Her hair is pure silver, not honey silver like most Valyrian’s that is rare your very lucky little one, it will make you stand out among the rest of us.” She was smiling as she lightly poked his sister.

**_The rest of us… what is going on?_ **

The man and women could see his confusion and spoke, “Well we might as well let him in on it however Princess Elia, if this gets back to Dorne who we are, I don’t threaten I make promises and if Drone learns who we are there will be no more Dorne understood.” Elia was shocked at his tone and looked at him not knowing what to say.

“Princess it is not a treat it is a warning other houses have learnt about us before and well let’s just say they are no longer here to tell anyone about us, we have people everywhere in the six kingdoms even here in the red keep if they hear our name mentioned by any lords who should not know they will clean house and it will not be the first time they have done so.” He explained

Eila only nodded to the man she was kind of shaken by his warning so the man nodded accepting that she understood.

**_I will have to speak to her later._ **

“Good I am Maekar Belaerys Emperor of the New Varyrian Empire this is lovely lady is my wife Empress Valeana of House Vhagon we are both here two offer our help to save House Targaryen and welcome into the New Valyrian Empire.

“Wait so more than just House Targaryen made in out of the doom in strength, Why am I just learning of this now?” It seemed too good to be true for Rhaegar

“You would have learnt of it from your mother or father eventually I’m sure and yes there are five other Dragon houses who escaped the doom seven all up if you include House Belaerys and Targaryen,” Maekar answered.

“Seven dragon houses? ” Rhaegar was blown away by this.

“Yes, they are Belaerys, Vhagon, Meraxul, Caraxys, Arraxus, Meleyon and Targaryen,” Maekar revealed every house to the Targaryen’s it appears even his mother and father did not know so many survived the Doom of Valyria.

It made Rhaegar a little light-headed.

His wife spoke up “How exactly can you save House Targaryen, your grace?” Rhaegar was confused by this as well what kind of power they had.

“Well for start we can help with improving Flea bottom and the condition of Kings Landing let’s face it the city smells like shit, it is no wonder the people are so miserable here, my wife would also like to see the orphanages of the city she has done wonders with them in the North, Kings Landing needs an overhaul we are willing to foot half the cost to do it.” All of them were blown away by this offer alone

It was no secret that apart from the upper-class sectors of Kings landing the city was a shit whole like most of the cities of the six kingdoms the crown could afford the overhaul but with war looming over them they needed to keep the coin.

Areys spoke, “My wife loves visiting and donating to the orphans she will show you them during your stay here if that would be ok with you Maekar?” Maekar nodded in approval.

“We can also supply a fleet some 2000 strong and that is not including the Northern fleet; our army is 150,000 strong, we can also enlist 100,000 Free-folk which in turn consist of a few thousand Giant’s and hundreds of mammoths and then there is the North if we call The King of the North will not refuse.” They were blown away by just the sheer size of the Belaerys forces.

**_Wow…._ **

“Lastly, Princess Dragons we have fucking Dragons, and not just Fire Wyvern’s like your husband's ancestors but other kinds you have likely never heard of and once we have dealt with most of your threats we may even be willing to help return House Targaryen to the skies once more.”

“Dragons I want a dragon Muna.” Visarys interest in the conversation perked up at the mention of The beasts “shhh Vis not now sweetheart” Rhaella silenced him.

**_There are different kinds of dragons? Why have I never heard of them?_ **

All of the Targaryen’s were blown away the fact that Dragon still lived in this world and there were different kinds of them.

“However my wife and I would like to rest it was a long trip and we can spear moreover a privet dinner if it pleases you,” Maekar spoke ending the conversation.

“Certainly we have cleaned out Maegor's holdfast it will just be you and your people I assume you will want you own servants running Maegor's holdfast,” Rhaella spoke.

“Yes that would be for the best our guards will also be guarding Maegor's holdfast we wish for no visitors for a couple of hours but if you need to speak with us just tell the guards they will let us know otherwise we shall see you at dinner,” Maekar replied

“Of course follow me, Rhae would you take Daenerys why I show our guests to Maegor's holdfast?” his mother passed his baby sister to him, Rhaegar could see she was getting cranky she must be tiered four moons old and she already showed signs of the famous Dragon temper.

His mother leads the Balaerys out of the throne room to recuperate from there trip, his father sat back in the throne leant his head back and simply said: “House Targaryen is saved.”

**_There has to be a price for this father no one does anything for free so what is the price I would like to speak with the Emperor myself to find out._ **

The march back to the was quite between Rhaegar and Elia he could see she was shaken from the Dragon Emperor’s warning.

“Elia you have been quite what is on your mind love.” He placed his hands on her shoulders she spun around quickly.

“That man…. I don’t scare easy Rhae… But he would do it, he can do it…” she would not look at him.

“I know Elia however he said it was just a warning, I get where he is coming from they have been hidden away and will not risk his House falling from the top As ours has and like any monarch, he would destroy any House that threatens it.” He brought her eyes to his

“If you had the power he had would you not do the same?” Rhaegar asks his wife.

“I understand where he is coming from Rhae I do and yes I would do the same… it’s just he can do it Maekar is not being confident Rhae, he has both the means and the power to destroy Dorne.” That was it that was what scared Elia

“I feel my brother is on borrowed time Rhae, Doran has gotten arrogant and greedy he asks more and more, he has already made demands for more Martell blood on the throne or Daenerys to marry his son, she’s just a fucking baby I knew he was ambitious but….” Rhaegar could see her disappointment in which her brother has become

**_I can’t stand the man he’s not getting Dany or Aegon._ **

“My father will not allow it if he was going for a betrothal for her to anyone it would be our little Aegon or maybe now a Balaerys” Rhaegar replied wrapping his arms around his wife.

“Do you think they would go for it they don’t need this alliance Rhae?” she was resting her head in his chest.

“No but they seem to be pretty determined to keep the Valyrian’s together I doubt they will allow the last pure-blooded Targaryen daughter to marry off to the Dornish, no offence my love, Valaena also commented on Daenerys shade of hair said it was rare, I could see it in her eyes desire.” Rhaegar gave his opinion on her actions.

“But Aegon will not have a Valyrian bride, he deserves one Rhae.” She joked to her husband.

“Now, now wife don’t get greedy, and who says he won’t there are Six other Valyrian House to choose from now surely one of them has a Valyrian beauty to be our son's queen.” He playfully replied to her.

“Fuck you are right, we might be able to tell lady Orlenna to fuck off and my brother if we secure this alliance we can tell Doran to fuck off.” Her mood brightened.

“I might one day get to ride a dragon as well as our children too.” He joked.

Elia nodded the only reason she ever gave in to her brother's demands was that House Targaryen needed the Martells and any ally they still had finally she did not have to choose anymore and if her brother did not like it he could go fuck himself.

“I need to ask about these other dragon types as well, I have never heard anything about different dragon other than stories of ice dragons beyond the wall and sea dragons.” He placed a kiss on her head.

“Ewwww papa don’t kiss Muna it gross.” His daughter was standing before them grossed out by their showing of affection.

“Oh, then how about I kiss you then little one.” She ran away as Rhaegar chased after his little girl.

\----

The Dragon Emperor.

Their people had just settled into Maegor's holdfast the rooms were nice just not as nice as things were back home, another thing they would have to help the southerners with making a castle fit for royalty he knew they would have a lot of work to do but even Maekar was not prepared for the conditions of Kings Landing it was quite frankly disgusting how people lived. Maekar did not blame Aerys for how Kings Landing is now but the Targaryen’s who came before not planning the city better but he was sure it was still fixable.

**_Fixing the 6 kingdoms is going to be a lot of work…_ **

“That it is my love seems the only pleasant lives in the south is that of the fat greedy lords.” His wife was bathing in the tub.

“What was that love?” Maekar was not sure what his wife meant. Valaena lent forward in the tub moving closer to his direction “The six kingdoms you were just thinking how much work this will be.” She gave him a cheeky grin letting him know she always knew what was on his mind he loved and hated that quality he simply nodded to her.

Valaena let back and closed her eyes “I want her.” This surprised him “I’m sorry love want who?” she answered “Daenerys Targaryen you should have felt her skin she was warm and her shade of hair is rare I think she might be an unburnt, a true daughter of Valyria I doubt the Targaryen’s even know what they have there, Dany the Dreamer was said to be the same.

Maekar rubbed his chin his wife always had much more insight of their Valyrian heritage “Then we will have to secure an unofficial betrothal between her and our Aegon can’t have her fall into someone else’s hands and ruin her bloodline she needs someone of Valyrian descent, however, we should keep this to ourselves love” she only nodded “plus if she looks anything like her mother she will be a great beauty, our Aegon deserves the best.” The last part of her sentence was a joke.

**_Lyanna won’t like his…._ **

“She will eventually have to foster with us our politic are very different and we can do it around the same time as Aegon’s fostering with the Starks once he is 10 and 3 name days.” She nodded “Yes my love that would be best we would not want them getting to know each other too well before they marry would we.” She joked.

“I fear our good daughter’s reaction when we get back and she learns her son has already been matched with another dragon.” Lyanna Stark was the one woman Maekar feared more than his wife. “It will be fine if the two children grow to hate each other we will not force it besides I think Lyanna will likely be glad she can tell Catelyn her son is betrothed to another princess who is a better match for him,” Valaena said as she was getting out of the tub her husband gladly watching.

“What makes you think she is a better match for him, love” Maekar questioned. “Well for starters she is a dragon and if she grows to be half women Rhaella is and you do hold Rhaella in high regard then she will be ten times the women Catelyn is, Sansa will likely grow to be just like the cold fish.” Maekar nodded to his wife comment while smirking.

“I never understood why Rickard matched her with Brandon she was a poor choice for a future Northern queen at least Ned had good taste in his women Ashara is always fun never has a stick up her arse like Catelyn always seems to have and Ned is hardly the quiet wolf he once was.” But as he thought on it the Starks were always hit and miss with their partners luckily Ned and Lyanna chose well.

“Well love I suppose I should start getting ready as well.” He kissed his wife before starting to get himself ready “Yes love you should.” She gave another kiss before walking naked to her clothes to get ready for dinner.

Dinner

“I hope the food is to your liking Maekar, Valaena.” Aerys broke the silence “Yes it’s wonderful you will have to give your cook complements for me Aerys.” Maekar knew Aerys was just trying to get the conversation rolling.  
“Aerys I know you have questions so let me have them I will tell you everything you want to know.” Maekar decided it was better to just get to the point so Aerys asked “What is the catch, what is the cost to House Targaryen, the crown, My Daenerys? Do you want me to bend the knee?” Maekar stopped eating and looked to him “House Targaryen will get the same offer as house Stark you keep your throne and you continue to rule the six kingdoms, we will get to your daughter later.  
  


I do not expect you to bend the knee not here at least no not in your kingdom but there will be a time what I call you to my domain that is when I expect you to bend the knee if you do it he in front of all your people they will know who the true power behind the throne is you do not want that trust me Aerys, if we are here we are your special guests and that is how I expect you to treat us even after we reveal the Empire.” Aerys nodded they were not unreasonable terms.

“As for Daenerys I will not ask you for an official betrothal between her and our grandson once she reaches 10 and 3 name days, I will bring our grandson to meet her if they look like they could work together and maybe even love one another then we will announce a betrothal I just ask that you keep her from any other lords until then.” Rhaella relaxed at what Maekar expected of them for Daenerys.

“However if they do get along she will need to foster with us for a while and I know it is improper however our grandson will be fostering with the starks at same the time so there is no risk for them getting closer then they need to.” Aerys nod to his “understandable and acceptable expectations.”

Aerys spoke, “However for us saying she is betrothed may do more harm than good at this moment the one thing that has stopped Doran Martell from turning his back on us.” Aerys glanced at Elia which made her uncomfortable then continued to speak “Is the fact that both Daenerys and Aegon are still unbetrothed them staying that way will make it less likely that the Martells and Tyrells turn cloak on us”.

Maekar was blunt with them “Which is good it means Doran will live a little while longer until a more suitable replacement comes along.” Eila flinched at the mention “We only thought of a betrothal for our grandson because we do not need to make alliances by marriage, it would mean we can keep our subjects form throwing their daughters his way so officially your daughter will be his number one suiter for marriage.” He finished explaining the situation.

“Then your grandson will be first in line for our little girl's hand if it works out it is a bonus. We also have a grandson who will be crown prince one day.” Rhaegar and Elia did not like that Aerys was interfering with their sons life but it was bound to happen “When we bring our grandson we will ask our lords to send any of their eligible Valyrian Daughters for him to choose from they should be pleased with getting one of their own on a throne, does that please you.” Maekar responded, Aerys nodded and Rhaella nodded.

Even Rhaegar and Elia seemed fine with the arrangement their son would lose any chance of marrying Daenerys but there would be many suitable replacements.

“The dragons?” Maekar knew this would be next “we will provide eggs once we have helped you build a better place to keep the dragons safe a place only accessible from the red keep. We will have to deal with the Citadel and the maester’s from it the moment you have dragons again they will start plotting to put them down again, we need to weaken their power and we can start doing that by having some of our healers come and start teaching people how to do their jobs.” Maekar knew Aerys hated the maesters and that he knew they were schemers and plotters.

“Agreed no point in us having dragons again for them to be eliminated again.”

“I have brought our best builders and city planners to start looking and making plans not just for a dragon nest but for improving the city I will have them get to work on the morrow.” Aerys was surprised “I like to work fast I expect accommodation to be set up for them before I leave as they will be staying as well as some of our ships with some of our men to help defend you more will come if war breaks out.” Areys nodded.

“Not that it will happen anytime soon they are to busy at the moment arguing among themselves Robert wants to go to war with the north over his apparent broken betrothal and Jon Arryn will not help him, the boy never had a betrothal Lyanna and Aelor have been betrothed since they were ten and three Rickard was just humouring his son.” Maekar laugh even getting a laugh form Aerys

“So that means the North is in your pocket then?” Aerys questioned, “No, but they will stay the fuck out of any southern wars if I tell them to.” Maekar joked getting another smile from Aerys “Good.”

“Maekar I think that is everything that is needed to be disused about our alliance for now until we find out exactly what needs to be done here so let’s change the subject shall we.” Maekar seemed to agree he could see Rhaegar was want to ask him questions.

“Ask away boy.” He was blunt again “Well you mentioned different types dragon so I was wondering..” Rhaegar was always eager for knowledge “Certainly well where shall I start.” Maekar began to tell him of the different dragon types as they continued with a pleasant dinner Aerys stayed quiet and just listened, Visarys was all ears as well the lady began to discuss their things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter.
> 
> 10-year time jump with an infodump on the ongoing changes of the six kingdoms.
> 
> Jon childhood including info on Starks and where they are now.
> 
> Daenerys childhood.


	3. 10 Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aerys reflects on the last 10 years.
> 
> Rickard reflects on his family.

Aerys.

He stood looking over his City Kings Landing, it still amazed him how much the city had changed and grown over the last ten years the Belaery’s were true to their word himself, Rhaella and Viserys had Just returned from Winterfell after taking Visarys to meet some suiters for Princess of Summer hall restoration of the keep was almost complete and Viserys would be its prince.

The Girl he became endured to was named Daella of House Caraxys a pretty thing she was all the girls were pretty but Viserys was drawn to Daella, she was only 10 and 5 name days old and they would not marry for at least 3 more years not until after Daenerys 10 and 3 name days celebration and the New Valyrian Empire was revealed to the Westeros, the girl dragged Viserys around with her introducing him to her father, Vaegon Caraxys Lord of the Night Fort.

Vaegon himself did not look Valyarian but his wife and his little girl did House Caraxys was one larger house's of the Lands Always Winter and The girl had a Dragon named Vermathor did not bring it though, to Aerys and his Sons disappointment they were still yet to see the Lands of Always Winter or a dragon.

Aery was still however pleased with the Betrothal he gained money to put into Summer Hall and 10 thousand men to protect it.

The Lords were becoming frustrated Aegon, Rhaenys Daenerys and the newest edition to the Targaryen’s Princess Visenya were all still unbetrothed and none of the lords could enforce one Doran had been demanding to know where the Targaryen’s were getting all of their resources and men from his sister the last raven she sent him was a short but sweet “Fuck off brother.” Elia she had finally found her backbone and Aery’s could say he likes the woman.

Tywin had finally given up waiting on Elia to die and married his little bitch off to Robert Baratheon they had 3 children all black-haired and blue-eyed Robert himself gave up on obtaining the She-Wolf, so far the talks of rebellion had stopped the lord knew they stood no chance with Aerys new mysterious alliance.

Aerys and Tywin had worked out their differences they were not what they were but Tywin would stop by time to time Aerys even gave him his Jaime back and thanks to Maekar finding them returned both Bright Roar and his brothers bones to his old friend which seemed to work in patching things up between them even if they did not trust each other anymore.

Jaime had married some women from House Hightower continuing Tywin’s line he almost seemed like his old self before he lost his wife when Jaime’s kids were around except for the looks he was giving Daenerys and Visenya he was hoping for a betrothal, Daenerys was off-limits but he would not stop one with Visenya if the girl wished it she did get along well with Ser Jaime’s eldest son Arthur and he had slighted him with Rhaegar and Cersi, something Aerys would never regret the girl looked like her mother but was rotten to the core.

He had finally gotten rid of Pycelle, most of the master were now back in Oldtown seemingly out of work most of the lords have replaced them with simple healers or teachers for their children some maesters chose to turn their back on the order to keep their places in their lords court The Citadels power had lessened Aerys, the Belaerys had even built schools for children in Flaebottom, Aerys need to choose a new name for the place.

All in all King land was coming along nicely still had a ways to go but the people were growing happier and happier. Dragonstone was also being developed on with farms being set up and mines being tapped in too more or less for the first time his ancestors were fucking idiots apparently dragon glass had a lot of uses for the Belaerys so they were happy to take and pay for some of it.

It was getting closer and closer to the day that the Belaerys would finally reveal themselves to the world and with each day Aerys felt more and more like his old self.

Then there was his children, Rhaegar was back on Dragonstone overseeing everything Elia was currently with him but their children were staying in Kings Landing. Viserys was wanting to go to Summer Hall and help oversee its completion Aerys could hardly argue he was a man now and it was to be his home so he was preparing himself for it.

Daenerys was always happier when her nephew and nieces were in Kings Landing she was always lost when they were not here she did not interact much with the children of the other Lords, She said: “The boys only want to marry her and the girls only want her to help them get close to Aegon.” She instead preferred her studies or to practice her music and to singing, she was more like Rhaegar every day it was a good thing.

Daenerys did, however, have a shadow of late Quentyn Martell the little toad would not leave her alone following her everywhere it got to the point where she was becoming both wary of leaving her room and had been clinging to Rhaenys who recently slapped her cousin telling him to “Fuck off toad-face leave my aunt Dany alone you're scaring her.”

Aerys and Rhaella were worried Daenerys was always so outspoken and she was beginning to shy herself away from everyone and she was the light of the Red Keep.

Aerys had finally asked her what was wrong and she told him in tears “Quentyn told me that his father said we are to be married, that I am his woman, I don’t want to marry Quentyn, Muna and Kepa, please. He treats me like I’m an object or a pet that he owns.” When Rhaella heard this she flipped her shit at the boy telling him “Daenerys will never marry you or another Martell, tomorrow you leave King Landing and you will not return until otherwise invited back.”

Aerys was not going to argue then said to the boy “Tell your greedy father Martell blood will never again sit on the throne again because we do not need you do not speak or interact with my little girl again until you leave.” The boy was shocked then stormed out “My papa will not stand for this he said Princess Daenerys would be mine.” It was a few days before Daenerys started acting like herself again.

Aerys was only hoping that Daenerys and the boy they are calling Aegon the Black would get along mostly so he could get the girl out of Kings Landing so she would be safe he had a feeling Doran would try something he had a habit of trying to give his son everything and one thing he knew the boy wanted was his little girl.

Aegon the Black and Maekar had just gotten back from Essos Aegon had gone rushing into his parent’s room one night telling them that they had to go to Essos to save someone named Missandei and Grey they would be his moonlit flowers closest friends and advisors this boy had developed the green sight or something. The boy also mentioned something about stolen eggs and a ruby sword Aerys thought the boy was crazy when Rhaella first told him.

Then Rhaella told him that the Belaerys had sacked Astapor gaining control of the unsullied and a bunch of other slaves which they later freed and took the slaves back with them to the Land of Always Winter, among them was a girl named Missandei of Naarth she was an interpreter. So the boy saw something, maybe this boy had Dragon dreams as well Aerys knew Daenerys had them.

Across the seas the Belareys also came across a conspiracy to take the throne from the Targaryens the Golden Company were rallying behind some boy also named Aegon, there were too many of them now. The little shit was a Blackfyer descendant the Golden Company was using him, the poor child had no clue what was going on, but now the Golden Company are no more, the Balaerys took the boy with them said they would foster him with one of their lords.

They had also come across Blackfyre and would return it to House Targaryen next time they are in King Landing.

The conspiracy stated in Kings Landing apparantly, the Spider was a Blackfyre decedent hell-bent on putting his nephew on the throne, he was working with Magister Illyrio Mopatis who was now dead, but they did come across 3 dead dragon eggs in his manse.

The Spider planned to kill all the Targaryens except Daenerys she would be married to his nephew and rule the Six Kingdom “It was for the better of the realm” or something was the last thing he said as he was burned alive.

Pentos was now under Belaerys control as was Astapor so they had a good starting point when they decided to take Essos for themselves even if no one knew who was running the show.

They were lucky to have allied with the Belaerys Aerys knew he made the right choice now the House was the strongest it had been in years and they still did not have dragon now all they needed to deal with was the faith they had become angry that Aerys had allowed a heart tree to be planted in Kings landing and on Dragonstone.

**_I did it I saved House Targaryen the House you almost destroyed father._ **

****

****

The King of the North.

They were here all of them all his children were here Brandon, Ned, Lyanna and Benjen for the first time in 10 years all the Starks were back in Winterfell and they bought all of their partners and his grandchildren. It made him happy to see them all together his eldest Brandon was still the life of the party even if he had stopped sleeping around these days that seemed to have made Catelyn happy.

**_The Starks are back in Winterfell_ **

Lyanna still seemed to take control over everything in the household the moment she got here to Catelyn’s annoyance Lyanna did not care though she never did she would simply say “You’re not the queen of the north yet and I was running this household long before you came along so take a break Cat.”

Brandon would try to take his wife side but he was dealing with Lyanna. Catelyn he made a mistake with Brandon’s wife should have chosen a northern girl for him. She was a great mother though always put her kids first but she believed in the teachings of the faith too much even wanted her children to learn the teachings, Brandon put his foot down though simply said: “We are of the North my sons and daughter will follow the old gods like all of us before them.”

Ned was ever the mediator pity he was the second born he would have made a great King of the North he would hand the title over as Brandon seemed to have no interest in being King but then he would have to deal with Brandon’s wife Catelyn was stoked about her son Rickon being a king and none of Ned kids gave a shit about a crown. Ashara was always a delight, Rickard loved her she brought out a side of Ned he never thought he would see. Ned had become very confident he mingled more even dance at celebrations though only with his wife or daughters

Ashara was amazing with all the kids especially the girls Sansa, Brandon’s firstborn aspired to be just like her as did Laena, Lyanna’s first daughter both Sansa and Laena were close more like sisters though Sansa was becoming ambitious she had been looking to Aegon as if he was her future it was Catelyn's doing trying to give her a crown, poor girl would be devastated when she learned it will never happen.

_**Sorry, Sansa the Belaerys won’t marry first cousins any more.** _

But she was a good kid but she was not Lyra his first grandchild the apple of his eyes she was born out of wedlock a Sand but the first this he did was name her a Stark, Lyra Stark her parent married the day Ashara showed up at Winterfell with her in her arms. Ashara was shocked that Rickard just legitimised her on the spot like that she was shocked although welcoming the Starks were well except for Catelyn.

It was always a competition with Ashara for Catelyn she hated that Ashara gave birth the first grandchild and to top it off she looked like a Stark dark hair dark eyes but with Asharas beauty and grace, Sansa was going to be a stunner as well but she was her mother’s daughter like all of Brandon’s children all of Ashara children looked like Starks especially Arya she was Lyanna come again in every way.

Arya was a little she wolf like her aunt preferred riding horses and sword fighting to dresses and dancing and thanks to Ashara being from Dorne she allowed it and Ned rarely said no to Ashara since she had got here Arya has been followed by Alysanne both she-wolves of close age though Alysanne took after her father’s side honey blonde hair Inigo eyes they followed the boys everywhere even spared with them.

As for the boys Aegon was the leader of the pack brought gifts for all the grandkids when he got here Silk dress and jewellery for the girls who wished were more into that sort of thing from Essos Sansa and Lrya shrieked with happiness at the gifts. The older boys Rickon and Robb were given newly forged Valyrian steel swords that they could name themselves the younger boys Torrhen and Bran got dragon bone bows and some books like they love to read.

Arya got a small Valyrian blade she named Needle she was stoked said she would never let it go. But it was the last gift that the Belaerys bought them that blew them all away the were given a Dire Wolf pup each one of them Aegon and his sibling had gotten one each as well Catelyn was horrified by the gift Ashara amazed Both Ned and Brandon happy that Starks would once again have the beasts alongside them.

Aegon had been carrying a white and red dragon egg with him said it would hatch any day but he had been carrying it around for years his sister Laena’s had hatched a dragon 3 years ago she named Varmax he had yet to see it beast his younger brother Baelon had hatched his dragon Wildfire Rickard had guessed it was bright green colour like Wild-fire, yet Aegon’s egg was still yet to hatch.

Aelor and Maekar had tried to get the boy to try another egg as this one was a dud but he refused said Emperion would hatch when he was ready and he was in no rush the boy was stubborn like his mother and would not give up on his egg no matter what his father and grandfather said.

Aegon was amazing he was everything needed in an Emperor he was both ruthless yet kind-hearted a great strangest though Baelon was even better, as was Robb, Aegon was by far the best fighter of his grandchildren skilled with multiple weapons though he preferred his bastard sword Frost Fyre, he was well-read like Torrhen and Bran Aegon's biggest problem was he was not front and centre in the room and a little shy a confidence issue.

Baelon, Robb and Rickard did not suffer that problem Aegon was even worse around girls but it was more like he had no interest he would not even dance with them he would always tell the girls even Sansa “sorry I’m waiting for my moonlit flower” Rickard had no clue who he was talking about whoever the girl was Aegon was already putting aside gifts for her, he had chosen an egg plus acquired three stone dragon eggs for her saying he will give them to her in 3 years when they meet.

Maekar and Valaena acted as if they knew who the girl was as did Lyanna and Aelor but they would not say despite Catelyn inquiring who this girl could be they would simply say “She was the girl from Aegon dreams and she has moonlit hair.” Ashara would say she had an idea who she was as she only knew one girl that fit the build for that description, it drove Catelyn crazy trying to uncover the girl’s identity.

However, Rickon knew that once this girls identity was revealed Catelyn would be furious she had been pushing for Aegon and Sansa despite Lyanna saying no, Aegon would not be betrothed to any girl until he says I want her as my wife and she could not see him saying that about Sansa, Aegon loved the girl but he did not love the girl.

He just hoped Catelyn did not try something stupid once Aegon fostered with them. Rickard was worried if Catelyn could not get a betrothal she would try to force one.

_**Please Catelyn do not do something stupid you have no idea what they do to someone who tries to force themselves into the royal bloodline.** _

Peaceful times were great but they were likely coming to an end in three years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to cut this chapter into two parts.
> 
> Next chapter
> 
> Jon talks with his parents about his plans and his dreams.
> 
> Daenerys learns about a potential betrothal to Aegon and is not happy about it.


	4. Emperion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aegon the Black spends time with the Starks in Winterfell.
> 
> Daenerys heard she is marrying Aegon and is unhappy.

Aegon the Black

They had been in Winterfell for two weeks Aegon was just glad to be away from Winters Peak some of the Lords he was growing tired of their daughters hanging off his arms, He hated being first in line for the throne but Aegon felt he had a duty to the people to continue his grandfather’s work. If he gave up the throne Aegon would likely lose his moonlit maiden he could not have one without the other.

He had been called to speak with his parents Solar in Winterfell to speak with them, Aegon had got into an argument with his aunt Catelyn he finally snapped at her he had grown tyred of her trying to throw Sansa at him, to be honest, he was unsure at this point why she was still bothering with it. His mother had already told his aunt that Aegon had a suiter who was at the front of the line already.

His mother had tried many times to tell the woman that The Belaerys do not marry first cousins so Sansa was no way even a thought when it came to who would be Aegon’s future Empress. His mother was never fond of Catelyn but it was getting annoying and Sansa was not much better with it trying to strike up conversations with him they had nothing in common except they both had Stark blood and a dire wolf so most of their time together was just awkward silence.

He honestly felt sorry for her, Sansa for years had her mother filling her head with dreams of a crown despite her being told to stop, It made Aegon’s time in Winterfell uncomfortable he was getting weary of having to foster in Winterfell for 5 years after they revealed themselves.

“What happened Aegon I’m not upset with you, we just want to understand what is going on.” His mother was always one to get the details from both sides of the story. Aegon sighed then answered, “I snapped she won’t drop it trying to pair us up mother me and Sansa I find it disgusting she’s my cousin and I’m ten going on 10 and 1 name days, the last thing I want to have to think about is marriage I’m meant to be learning to be a prince, Emperor and Fight.”

He walked and sat down on their bed next to his mother “It is bad enough at home with all the other lords throwing their daughters at me, here in Winterfell I just want to relax and spend time with my family, I just want to be Prince Jon of House Stark here not Prince Aegon of House Belaerys future Emperor.”

Lyanna had known it had been bothering but Aegon was always quite about any grievances he had at the going on she should have known it would boil over eventually she looked at her husband sighed then back “and what of Sansa why did she run out of the hall crying.” “what did you say to her.”

He looked down at his hands and fidgeted then back to his parents “Nothing to her I did not even know she was there” he paused and thought for a moment “I think…. she overheard me telling Catelyn I found the idea of marrying Sansa disgusting but she ran out before I got to say why.

Aegon sighed “I’ll fix it with Sansa I’ll explain the reason why to her myself, I don’t blame her for the way she acts mother it’s her mother, how the hell am I meant to spend five years here with her?”. Lyanna put her arm around her son “you’re not spending it here you will be in Mote Caitlin with your uncle Ned and aunt Ashara you will only be visiting Winterfell from time to time” Lyanna paused before speaking again “Did you think I would leave you in a place alone with Catelyn I will speak with her and my brother this has gone on long enough.”

She looked at her son giving a gentle smile “I think we might have your brother join you when you foster as well, he’s always better at telling people to fuck off.” Aegon laughed “if your luck you will meet your moonlit maiden from your dreams and be betrothed to her before you foster anyway.” This brought a smile to his face his mother loved here the story of the girl in his dreams who had moonlit hair and would play a golden harp while she would sing to the dragons it the sky.

Aegon's grandparents and parents seemed to know who this girl was, but they would not tell him, Aunt Ashara knew as well, His cousin Lyra had told him “I know your maiden she’s a friend of mine we spend time together when mother visits her friend Eila in Kings Landing.” She loved to tease Aegon about knowing her “You’re in for a treat when you meet her.” These comments often made his aunt Catelyn scowl his cousin Sansa was just curious about who this girl could be.

He heard a small cry coming from the cradle in the room his mother went over and pick up the small baby she began cradling his youngest sibling Daeron in her arms “Sorry sweetheart you brother needs to be fed.” Aegon nodded “I’ll go find Sansa…. I’ll try to explain… everything.” She nodded “If you see one of your uncles or your grandfather tell him the adults need to have a pack meeting.” “Yes, mother” he left to go find his cousin.

Luckily he bumped into his grandfather on the way he was already planning a pack meeting over the incident said Aegon had nothing to be sorry for but he should at least explain his beliefs to Sansa. He eventually arrived at Sansa’s room he did not even bother to knock his sister Laena and Lyra were on her bed with her trying to comfort their cousin.

“Sister, Lyra can you give us a moment.” They both nodded and left Sansa's eyes were red still with tears “I need to explain...” Sansa spoke sharply “Explain what that you find me disgusting…. Ugly what is the problem or is it because I’m not your Moonlit Flower...” he looked at her with pity his aunt had got her hopes up “No Sansa you’re not her you never will be and I would not want her to be you.”

“If she was you I would never even think of marrying her because your my cousin that is why I find marring you disgusting because my family we do not marry brother, sister, uncles to nieces, aunts to nephews or cousins to cousins Sansa we do not wed blood to blood.” She started putting things together in her head

“Sansa I love you, you’re my blood but your mother is an idiot for getting your hopes up thinking we would ever marry simply because my grandparents and parents would not allow it. Aunt Catelyn, your mother has been told time and time again it would never happen simply because we are cousins and the next Empress would be a Stark by our laws the next one after mother cannot be another Stark she must be from another house” Aegon sat next to her and put his arm around her.

She sniffed “Your right Aegon my mother is a moron, I’m sorry for her and I’ll leave you alone from now on.” He gave her a sad smile “No, Sansa you will be my cousin from now on I don’t want you to leave me alone I want you to be my family.” He cuddled her gently she replied “Ok.”

Laena and Lyra came back in “You two good I don’t like being stuck in the middle of family drama” his sister joked Sansa cuddled into him while nodding the two other girls both joined them on the bed “Then we can join you I love my cuddles.” She joked again as the two girls joined in embracing them Aegon laughed “Fuck off Laena.”

Suddenly his brother spoke and whistled “Aegon the conquer would be so jealous of Aegon the Black right now brother.” Making the girls laugh “Fuck off Baelon, what you want?” Aegon replied, “Jon Uncle Brandon says we are going hunting you coming?” Aegon’s brother Baelon calling him Jon was always a way to get his attention Jon Stark was is southern alias when he was south of the wall or in Essos Jon of House stark his uncle Ned came up with it when they were coming up with them when he was a baby all his siblings had them.

Aegon nodded “Yes I think I will, Ben, Lady I shall see you at dinner, Sansa, I mean it do not shy away from me just be my family.” She nodded back as he left with his brother.

The hunt was uneventful though bran did get his first kill got a massive stag that they were bringing back Aegon had got a nice boar so it would be good eating. Something had felt strange when he got back to his room it was much warmer than normal.

Aegon noticed Ghost was growling at something under the bed What is it, boy.” When they arrive they had brought gifts for all the Starks including a dire wolf pup each Aegon and his sibling had one each as well.

Aegon then noticed it his egg was broken empty he lent down peering under the bed he could see the hatchling smoke already bellowing out of its tiny mouth giving a hissing sound at Ghost. It turned its eyes to Aegon its red eyes before slowly crawling towards him as he scooped the hatchling up slowly.

_**Emperion** _

It was pure white with red highlights red eye a perfect match for Ghost but the hatching had a small patch of fur on its head trailing down its back “Emperion.” Is all Aegon whispered to it getting a small chirp from his tiny dragon.

He made his way to his family with his dragon in his arms. All he got from then was silence the Stark children were yet to see a dragon Emperion would be the first. His father spoke first “You were right son he is something special he’s an Emperor dragon the first in 200 years now all that is left is to find his other half.” Getting a closer look at the dragon

An Emperor Dragon was one of the rarest types they were of the high dragon species only about 25% larger they were a living breathing dragon binder horn with this dragon Syrax would once again be at their command well once the little dragon was larger. He would grow faster than his brother and sister’s high dragons at almost twice the rate. In three years Aegon would take to the sky.

As for Emperion’s mate, he had already picked out the egg and she was for the moonlit maiden he had seen it. Aegon had read bout Emperor Dragon’s that they come in pairs the only dragon’s with set sex and their riders were also always mates as well, Aegon always believed it was a destiny this is why Aegon knew no other girl was worth his time and he tied to ignore them completely.

All the other children had crowded around him to see his dragon Arya spoke “Does it have a name?” she asked Aegon nodded “His name is Emperion he will also be known as the white death by the Empires enemy’s, he will shower them in white flames while calling Syrax to the skies once again.” His parents looked to each other realising Aegon’s dreams were truly becoming reality and that sooner or later war would come.

They spent the rest of the night discussing the time he had spent in Essos and how horrible it was for most people who were their Aegon wanted to return to punish the slavers and the slave masters but he knew it would not happen again until was married he had seen it his maiden would help him free the slaves and conquer Essos.

That night Aegon dreamed of being in the Land of Always Winter dancing in the skies with Emperion and his mate.

* * *

Daenerys.

It had been a moon since Quentyn Martell was booted back home from Kings Landing Daenery had returned to being herself again including her massive temper showing it’s self again she could be heard shouting the halls down.

Her niece Visenya had just told her the news she heard both Daenerys her parents and her siblings were hoping for a betrothal between her and Aegon. “Are you sure Visy they want me to marry Aegon, why what could our house gain from it?” she looked to her niece “That’s what I heard Dany they were hoping you two got along well enough to agree to it.” She looked to her nephew “Well I will be king and you will be the most beautiful women in the world so it seems right.” She rolled her eyes.

“Well, it won’t happen your not the one I see in my sleep.” “Rhaenys laughed getting a glare from Daenerys “You mean your shadow lover whose face you can never see.” Her nostrils flared “I see enough of him to know it is not Aegon he has dark hair and dark eyes and a massive white wolf by his side as big as a horse.” She explained Rhaenys joked again “Does he ride it” Rhaenys snorted then continued “I have never heard of a wolf that large.” “Dire wolfs are that large maybe her shadow lover has one,” Visenya explained.

Aegon of Dragonstone spoke, “Dire wolfs have not been south of the wall in century’s Visy.” She spoke again “Not according to Grandmother the Starks in the North now have them again each of the children has one maybe your shadow is a Stark they have dark hair and eyes.” Aegon laughed “The Starks are Northern brutes good luck with them Dany, you’re much better off with me.”

“Well to bad Egg.” Her nephew hated being called Egg he scowled at her “I won’t marry you, I don’t love you that way and most importantly it is not what I want.” Her nephew teased her “Well luckily for me you can’t always get what you want Dany.” He whispered to her as he walked off.

Daenerys left quickly after storming to the throne room to speak to her father he was meeting with Lord Tywin and Ser Jaime they stopped and watched as the tiny girl of ten stomped her way up the steps to her father and shouted: “I WILL NOT MARRY AEGON, KEPA.” The little girl rarely spoke out to her father. “Where did you hear that Daenerys her father took a serious tone with her.”

Daenerys stood her ground with her father “Visy heard you and Muna, Rhae and Vis talking about it early today I won’t do it.” Her father leaned into her scowling at her “Daughter we will talk about this later in privet, go now I have business with lord Tywin and Ser Jaime the throne room is no place for a child now leave.” She began to pout “But Kepa…” “DAENERYS, GET OUT NOW we will discuss this later as well as your attitude or do you want to marry Quentyn Martell.” He spoke in an angry tone.

**_You don’t have to yell Kepa_ **

Tears started to well in her eye before she ran out of the throne room, from there she ran as fast as she could to her room her Nieces and mother noticed her tears. Her mother followed her in “Daenerys sweetheart what’s wrong?” her mother say on her bed next to her putting her arm on her back she was crying into her pillow “Kepa wants me to marry Egg but I don’t love him I’m meant for the boy in the shadows and he would not talk to me about it he said if I did not leave he would marry me to toad face Quentyn Martell.”

“Daenerys we have talked about this you cannot just barge into the throne room and demand stuff from your father especially when your father is in important meetings.” She rubbed Daenerys back Daenerys rolled over and looked at her mother “You are not going to marry Aegon of Dragonstone sweetheart I can promise you that much but we do have a very important suiter in mind for you, your father and I will speak more on it later I will send for you when It is time ok.” Daenerys nodded as she got up to hug her mother.

**_Muna always knows what to say…_ **

The day went slowly she went to her lessons on the Old Gods of the North she had no clue why she was learning about them she was from the south. Then her brother Rhaegar played his harp with her while they sang in the garden some of the lords listened to them play cheering afterwards it was her first time in front of people who were not her family directly.

Daenerys was happy to gloat to Egg that her mother had promised her she would not marry him although the boy honestly did not seem to care said he was only trying to rile her up and annoy her.

**_Aegon is such an ass sometimes._ **

Ser Barristion had come to get her to take her to her parents she arrived in the dining hall everyone was there her father was in front of the fireplace he did not look at just spoke “Good Daenerys take a seat…. Please” she did right next to Rhaenys her father turned around “First this first Daenerys I am sorry for snapping earlier I just got out of a frustrating meeting with Orlenna and Mace Tyrell, I took it out on you that was unfair.”

He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder “However you young lady need to work on your attitude you cannot keep barging in on meetings making demands it makes you look spoiled understood child?” Daenerys nodded “Yes father sorry…” He walked to the head of the table and sat down “What Visenya heard was not exactly untrue we do hope for a betrothal between you and Prince Aegon….” She interrupted “But mother said….” Her mother spoke, “Daenerys don't interrupt your father.”

Aerys waited for silence “As I was saying Daenerys we do hope for a betrothal between you and Prince Aegon, Aegon the Black, not our Aegon everything that has been built up over the last 10 years was because of Aegon the Black family they are our allies the one helping us, they saved us House Targaryen. We owe everything to them.” Daenerys spoke “Was I the price?” she was upset at this prospect of being sold.

Aerys quickly spoke, “No love no Aegon the black is your first suiter as you are his after you turn ten and three you two will meet if you get along and look like you could work together then you will be betrothed.” She nodded Aerys spoke again “After which you will foster for five years with his family.” Rhaenys interrupted that is hardly proper grandfather” Aerys ignored her “While you foster he will be staying with other members of his family you will not be in the same keep.”

Daenerys nodded so Aerys continued “After the five years he will return to his home and we will join you then you will wed him.” Daenerys sighed and spoke, “If we don’t get along father?” Aerys sighed “While I how you two will if that happens we will not enforce the betrothal, and neither will his family they have not in the past.”

Daenerys nodded “What of this Aegon the Black what is he like.” Her mother answered, “You heard what happened in Essos recently the cities were taken and slaves freed, and how another blackfyre plot was stopped.” Daenerys nodded “All that was Aegon the black’s family and it all happened because Aegon had dreams that so far have all came true.” Everyone in the room looked to each other even Rhaegar and Eila had no idea.

“So this Aegon is like Dany the dreamer he has dragon dreams like me..?” Daenerys interest perked up “No sweetheart Aegon is much more powerful he has a gift known as the Green Sight he gets glimpses of the future, but he can also seething happening now all over the world and things that happened in the past though has little control over it.” Rhaella paused “It was his gift that also alerted us to the Spider being a Blackfyre working to put his nephew on the throne with you as his queen.”

Aegon spoke, “What happened to the Spiders Nephew he is dead I hope?” Elia gave a disapproving look to her son Aerys spoke: “No he was not killed this Aegon Blackfyre, yes another one, was taken back with them and fostered to one of their lords he was no older than you Daenerys and had no clue what was going on, he was innocent a pawn.”

Aegon spoke again “He’s a Blackfyre they are….” Rhaegar spoke, “Aegon enough He was a child talk like that again and you will be spending the next six moon on Dragonstone by yourself your attitude is disgusting.”Aegon turned his head away from his father.

“Aegon the Black is a good lad from everything I have read about him he had a good head on his shoulders likes to read, is good with a paintbrush and art, he can be ruthless but at the same time is kind-hearted they also say he is incredible with a sword, He will not mistreat you Daenerys so all I ask of you is you give this boy a chance when he meets you I will ask nothing more of you towards him.” Aery looked at his daughter who thought for a while before answering “ok father for you for House Targaryen”.

Aerys smiled and spoke again “That is all I ask Dany.”

**_I shall see what this Aegon the Black has to offer._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: will be a short one 
> 
> Lyanna confront Catelyn on her behaviour.
> 
> the chapter after will be set just before Daenerys ten and three name days celebration.


	5. Pack meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack meets about Aegon.

Lyanna

The she-wolf and her husband had been waiting for most likely half an hour for the fish to arrive Ned was watching the boys and Ashara had the girls with her. As far as Lyanna was concerned they did not need to be in the meeting when the only issue was Catelyn and her constant pushing for Sansa and Aegon to marry. The older Aegon got the more he was retreating into himself back home the only time Lyanna saw they boy he return was in Winterfell surrounded by his family here he was meant to be able to be just a boy, not Aegon Belaerys heir to the Wirewood Throne Catelyn was ruining her home for her son and she would not stand for it.

Her father, Brandon and Catelyn finally came in Rickard told them all to sit down. Catelyn was upset Lyanna had heard Brandon arguing with her over her behaviour Brandon had told her many times to “leave the boy be.”

She finally spoke, “I don’t see what the problem is, I’m just seeing that my little girl gets what she deserves what parent would not want their daughter to be an Empress; you need to teach your boy some manners.” Lyanna’s nostrils flared her husband put his hand on her shoulder “We come here to get our children away from the vipers of court, not take them to another, as for my son’s manners they only people he lacks them with is people like you.”

“He needs to learn to deal with this Lyanna and he would not have to if he was betrothed.” She spoke back Lyanna snapped “The boy is ten he needs to learn to live, to be a child just because you are raising your daughter to be a decoration and broodmare does not mean I will raise my children the same way they deserve more than that. ”she pauses she could see Brandon had got annoyed at her comment. “He is too young to be betrothed and even if he was it would never be your daughter.” She slumped back in her chair.

“Why and don’t give me she is his cousin crap the other Lords of Winter do it what makes the Belaerys so special.” Her husband spoke “We cycle through the houses pick a different daughter from each one every generation no house get two of their daughters in a row” He pauses the spoke again “Lyanna Stark is my wife which means Aegon wife cannot come from House Stark and tradition dictates that his wife must be of Valyrian descent to keep the magic in our blood strong so we can bond with the dragons.”

Her husband continued “The only reason other than me being in love with my wife since we were children that we even married was because my father wanted to keep the North from getting involved in the failed rebellion Jon Arryn, Robert Baratheon and your father were planning until Robert screwed it all up by showing the North who he was.” Aelor had always hated Southerners and there politics.

Rickard spoke, “Catelyn to be Empress a girl must be exceptional.” She went to interrupt “Catelyn I love Sansa she is sweet, kind and smart but you raised her to be a lady, not a Queen or and Empress when she is in a room she is just there.” He paused “How often has Sansa been the centre of attention or pulled all the eyes to her, I have never seen her do it, She lacks the most important thing to be Empress.” He did not even finish before Brandon spoke.

“Presence, Sansa lacks presence and no Catelyn it has nothing to do with beauty, and Empress must be able to command authority and instil fear, she must be loved by the people and feared just like her husband, Lyanna is right about one thing we did have not been raising our daughter to be that we are raising her to be a dutiful wife to her husband and children, she must also be able to balance out all of the Emperors shortcomings.” Catelyn snapped “That can be fixed with changes to her lessons if you just give her a…..”

Lyanna interrupted her before she could finish “It won’t fucking happen Catelyn she is a Stark Aegon must marry someone of Valyrian descent such as his moonlit maiden in his dreams.” She snapped again “So a dream girl is now higher in line than my daughter.” Lyanna snapped back “Everyone of Aegon dreams have had some truth or reality to them they may not be exact Cat but Aegon’s Moonlit maiden does exist and she is the first inline to be his wife your daughter has never been a part of the discussion and she never will so fucking drop it.”

They sat in silence for a while before Lyanna spoke: “Your behaviour has made Aegon so uncomfortable that he was worried about fostering in the North for five years, Catelyn he did not want to stay.” This shocked everyone but Lyanna's husband “This place is meant to be a second home for my children, you have changed that, lucky enough my boy cheered up at the prospect when I told him he was staying with Ned and Ashara in Moat Cailin he is afraid of staying with you, his aunt.” She was done Lyanna got up and left the room but left one last message “We will be leaving in one week next time we are here there better have been changes.” Her husband followed behind her

Rickard and Brandon got up to leave Rickard went to speak but Brandon stopped him “I will speak with my wife in our room, Catelyn come with me Now.” Brandon left with his wife not far behind. Rickard spoke to himself “Well they can’t all be winners… Fuck I messed up with that one, sorry Lyarra.”

After a strong word with his wife Brandon, Ned, Benjen and their father took the boy hunting Catelin was not seen until dinner the next day.

“What the hell happened here?” Lyanna shouted at the top of her voice there was food everywhere the kids stopped they were also covered in food Arya had started a food fight by flicking food at Sansa and Lyra her brothers Ned, Brandon and Benjen had also joined in on the chaos then Lyanna looked to her husband also covered in food. “You know what I don’t care all of you Clean this mess up.” The kids groaned but started packing up the mess her brothers and husband when to go get cleaned up before both Catelyn and Ashara blocked the door stopping them “I said all of you clean it up, you four as well, you helped did you not.” Did not answer just turned around and started helping.

This was the first time she and her two good sisters had completely agreed on anything.

“You know dad for a woman called the She-wolf of Winterfell she sure acts like a lady these days.” Baelon whispered his father replied, “She is to be Empress one day brother she can’t be so wild, and she is a mother, she must set a good example for her daughters.” He joked in return Aegon spoke, “Shhhh she might be somewhere close by and hear you she always seems to.” The girls were laughing before Lyanna spoke: “My three boys clean now!”

Her boys seemed to forget how scary she could be she needed to remind them somtimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: 
> 
> Daenerys ten and three name day approaches.
> 
> The Belaerys and their forces travel south for a show of power.


	6. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone's paths converge

Aegon the Black

Aegon enjoyed sitting and watching the dragons at the nest Emperion was now a little larger than Aegon's sibling’s dragons Varmax and Wild-fire but not even close to Nightfyre or Sunfyre his grandparents dragons though they had nearly 2 century’s on Emperion who was over two years old going on 3 and already ridable his sibling’s dragons were 4 going on 5.

Emperion was trying his best to get Sryax’s attention but the behemoth was luckily to even lift his head to and look at him Varmax and Wild-fire had already submitted to him the much older dragon would accept his challenge but he was yet to make them submit he had not yet developed his Alpha roar.

The 3 young dragons all had wildly different temperaments to each other. Varmax never sat still was always on the move but calm and collected, Wild-fire did not live up to his name and was a gentle dragon that preferred to sit with his rider and just receive a pat. Emperion was a hyper-aggressive dragon it was not uncommon for him to snap at the other dragon or even Aegon, it was all show he was testing everyone around him he was an alpha and his rider needed to be.

From everything he had read on emperor dragons, they will refuse to let their rider ride them if they show fear and that they would always test their rider for weakness. Emperion had done that on many times Aegon had only recently mounted him for the first time about two moons prior he had never felt so free and his mind had never been so clear. Since then he would take to the skies just to clear his head despite Ghost’s protests.

They were preparing to leave for Kings Landing but it was not just the Belaerys who were going every one of their major houses were going as well mostly for potential alliances and to throw their daughters at Aegon of Dragonstone and most likely him, however, Aegon knew he would meet his maiden in kings landing, he would finally see her face he had only ever seen her back in his dreams. Aegon wondered if there would be an uproar from their lords over the fact that the next Empress would be a Targaryen he suspected so especially from Lord Corlys Arraxus.

Lord Corlys Arraxus had been pushing his daughter Naerys his way even more aggressively than any other lord, Corly felt he was owed it or it was his houses turn for an Empress he was always an ambitus and entitled prick he kind of reminded Aegon on his aunt Catelyn, who had at least got the hint for now.

He had already packed for the journey including his gifts for his maiden he would give her Emperion's mate’s egg and the three stone eggs he found in Essos, he was also to gift he a betrothal crown which was made of Valyrian steel with two small rubies on each side of a large sapphire each with a dragon head above each of the stones. She would get another crown once they wed that would not be as extravagant as was tradition the final gift was a set rings for both his was had a silver dragon with red ruby eyes her was for the Targaryen Sigel, hers was a silver dragon and wold with sapphire eyes.

His mother and sister loved them when he revealed them though his sister did comment “You have not even met her yet how are you sure she will be the moonlit maiden bit early don’t you think.” Making him reply “I know it will be her, and it is best to be prepared I do not trust the jewellers in kings landing to make gifts like this.” His mother laughed then commented “did you pack your crown son I know you hate wearing it but it is necessary and you are a prince?” he nodded “Mother did you pack your crown?” She paused before she answered, “Shit thank you for reminding me son.” Aegon was not the only one who hated a crown.

He made his way back inside to meet with his family his grandfather will be explaining their travel and arrival plans. He sat between his two eldest siblings to listen. His grandfather spoke the moment he was seated “First things first we will be sailing to White Harbor all of you will keep who you are quite until we arrive at Winterfell, no crowns” Aegon’s twin sister rolled her eyes then nodded they had done this countless times before “From there we will travel to Winterfell where we will reveal ourselves to the North we will stay one week no more.”

He figured they would be stopping in Winterfell first the Starks were their oldest allies in the North and they were family but Aegon was not looking forward to mingling with the northern lords and his grandfather could see it “Aegon at this point I expect you to mingle yes, but you can inform them you are set to meet a suiter, However, watch out for the Manderly’s they are the most southern of all the northern houses and he will throw his daughters at you, but I expect you to be respectful.” The last two year Aegon had been known to tell some of their lords to fuck off he was not marrying any their daughters and it had rubbed some the wrong way, Aegon was not sorry about it.

“From Winterfell everyone but Myself, Aelor and Aegon will travel with the Starks up the Kingsroad to Kings landing, again keep quiet on who you are, speak to no one, not of our host do not wander.” He waited for all of them to nod in agreement “You will travel under Stark the banners.” What about you three and the dragon’s grandfather?” Baelon asked “I will get to that in a moment. Once you arrive you will remain with the Starks in the newly built royal guest apartments in Kings Landing we should meet you there around the same time we.” They nodded “Myself, Aelor and Aegon will travel by ship where we shall stop at Dragonstone our people are currently in control of it for now from there we will ride the dragons to Kings landing to give them a show.”

Laena spoke, “So we are only taking three dragons then?” Maekar shook his head “No we are taking every royal dragon that has a rider but only the three of us will fly in on them. Ghost, however, will travel with you Laena you’re the only other person he will follow other than Aegon.” “Understood grandfather.” His twin replied, “The only other rider and dragon who will travel with us is Lady Daella Caraxys on her Dragon Vermathor she will be wedding Prince Viserys in kings landing and then leaving for her new home at Summerhall.”

“We will land in the Dragons Roost which has been finished, it is where the Targaryen’s will keep their new dragons once they start to grow too large to stay in the keep, The Dragons Roost is also where when we shale reveal ourselves to the southerners.” Maekar looked to each member of his family “You must watch out for three other families the Martell’s, Tyrell’s and maybe The Lannister’s, Aegon especially watch out for the Tyrells they will throw Margaery Tyrell your way like nothing you have seen before your aunt Catelyn Stark and Lord Corlys Arraxus have shown you nothing.” Maekar explained.

Aegon nodded “What can I expect from the Tyrell’s and Martell’s?” Valaena answered “Olenna Tyrell will sick her granddaughter on you like no other the girl has been thrown at Aegon of Dragonstone for years. Olenna stole her husband from her sister by fucking before the betrothal announcement so she was good so good he did not want any other women. So do not be surprised if you find Margaery Tyrell in your bed trying to do the same Aegon.” Laena spoke, “Aegon would tell her to fuck off unless she was his Moonlit Maiden.” Everyone laughed even Aegon.

Maekar spoke, “Be that as it may they will claim Aegon sullied the girl to force an obligation on us, it won’t work we have punished Houses who have tried the same thing in the past, but be on the lookout for it.” Aegon nodded “And the Martell’s?” Maekar answered, “The only one you need to watch out for with them is Quentyn Martell the boy has an obsession with your Moonlit Maiden, Princess Daenerys, Stormborn of House Targaryen.” Baelon spoke, “Oh so she does have a name here I was beginning to think she was named Moonlit Maiden.” Baelon nudged Aegon as he joked but Maekar took no notice of him and continued.

“I fear once the betrothal is announced Quentyn Martell and his father will try something, by getting to you or the girl herself so be on the lookout.” Aegon spoke “Ghost, Emperion and I will be on high alert grandfather.” Maekar nodded “if anything happens do not kill him or his father their death must be in full view of the lords of Westeros same with the Tyrell’s to send a message.” Everyone nodded But Lyanna spoke up “If Olenna does try something what happens to her granddaughter exactly.” She was always against punishing children.

Maekar answered, “She will be removed from the care of the Tyrells and fostered to one of our own or a Northern House I will not punish a little girl for listening to an ambitious old cunt.” Aegon’s mother nodded in acceptance “That is all providing you have packed everything you kids can do whatever the hell you want for the rest of the day so go enjoy yourselves.”

Aegon, Laena and Baelon looked to each other and spoke at the same time “Dragons?” before they all nodded and left to go for a ride.

Daenerys

It was just a week away from her 13th name day she was both excited and nervous she had since been told Aegon the Blacks full name, yes he was a Valyrian but he niece was right as well he was a Stark his mother was Princess Lyanna Stark the she-wolf of Winterfell, she had heard a lot about her wild nature and beauty she loves to ride and fight like her brothers Lyanna was a lot like her ancestor Queen Visenya.

**_Prince Aegon, Jon of House Belaerys and House Stark, Aegon the Black._ **

**_Princess Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen and House Belaery has a nice ring to it._ **

It made her wonder if once Aegon inherited his family throne what would her title be all she had heard was Aegon the black was a Prince so would he be a King?

**_Will I be his queen?_ **

Not that it matter he dreams of late had gotten more revealing her shadow lover had a scar over his left eye but he appeared much older than the prince she would meet so she supposed they could be the same man but the man did have a large white wolf by his side, however now he was accompanied by a white dragon and holding out a black and red egg it was so black that light did not reflect off of it but instead swallowed it.

Her parents seemed to understand her dream more than her, she could only think of one thing her shadow lover was a dragon and a wolf and this Aegon the Black and her shadow lover was looking like he was going to be the same person the though both excited her and made her fearful at the same time, excited because she might just meet the man of her dreams and fearful because she would soon leave her home the only one she had ever known for a place called Winters Peak with people she had never met.

**_I just hope they are kind._ **

Most of the lords of Westeros had arrived or were almost on their way even the North was coming though it was just The Starks themselves she did not think she had seen the Red Keep flowing with so many people. Robert Baratheon had even come with his wife and children, Joffery who was a handsome lad black hair blue eyes, Marcella a black-haired beauty and Tommen again black hair blue eyes. Joffery seemed like a nice lad who was not too fond of his mother Cerci she was a beautiful woman but a complete bitch Daenerys got a laugh out of Robert when she called her out as such.

The Lannister’s were here Jamie and his wife, her name escaped Daenerys, with their Son Arthur and two twin daughters Joanna and Rhaella they would grow to be great beauty’s both of them. Arthur had been spending most of his time with her niece Visenya they were of the same age and got along very well. Daenerys was certain a betrothal would be announced between the two Tywin seemed to adore her niece as did Jamie and his son it was just fit. Lord Tywin himself had spent most of his time with her father they seemed to get along very well again.

The Martells had arrived that morning, the Prince of Dorne himself had graced them with his presence his daughter, Princess Arianne all but throwing herself at her nephew Aegon of Dragonstone.

**_I will need to ask Aegon the Black if I can call him Jon around our Aegon._ **

Quentyn Martell acted as she expected like he owned her however Ser barriston stepped in and told him he was not to speak or approach Daenerys at all while he was in Kings Landing by order of the King himself, he wailed and shouted about how unfair he was being treaded when all he wanted to do was spend time with his lady love before storming out to find his father Rhaenys just rolled her eyes. Quentyn Martell’s Father had complained to her own about his so being dismissed and disallowed for her presence her father had just told him to fuck off.

The Tyrell all in all good people and pleasant to be around surprisingly Olenna had chosen not to throw her granddaughter at her nephew as if she knew something was going on and he was not going to be as important soon she suspected something about the Belaerys the woman was smart and ran her House, not her son Lord Mace Tyrell.

Willas Maces eldest son was handsome and nice, Lady Olenna had sent him her way to try to woo her before she met Aegon the Black until her mother warned her, I was not up for negotiations as I had a suiter coming specially Daenerys suspects Olenna knew as such trying to snatch her up first. Daenerys and nieces spent a lot of time with Margaery Tyrell she was trying to talk up her brother to Daenerys, with little effect, or she was trying to find out what everyone was there for Daenerys would just say her name day and her brother’s wedding otherwise she enjoyed her company.

The rest of the lords were mostly uninteresting to her though most of them were also throwing their sons at her it got so bad her father called every lord there into the throne room just to tell them to “Leave my little girl alone I would like her to enjoy her upcoming name day and my son’s wedding.” She heard Olenna whisper “I told you whoever they are reserving her for is the real power here not the Targaryens.” She was saving her granddaughter to throw her when Aegon the Black arrives.

**_Not if he is my shadow you will not._ **

The other Targaryen’s were getting excited as well her Brother Viserys most of all not that she blamed him he was getting married two a true Valyrian from the Land of Always Winter but she did not think she had seen Viserys so happy and interested in making sure everything was perfect. Rhaegar was reading a lot of books on old Valyria that had been sent by the Belaerys he had been talking to Elia about Dragons a lot every time he bought the up she would roll her eyes, she was obviously sick of hearing about them.

Rhaenys was just excited to meet the woman who seemed to steal Viserys heart, and to meet “the only boy good enough for her aunt Dany.” She also seemed to be happy to spend some time with Lyra Stark they were great friends Daenerys enjoyed Lyra’s company a lot as well. Visenya was following her Arthur everywhere much to their father enjoyment it was rare that she did not follow Daenerys or Rhaenys around but the moment Arthur was in the red keep that changed.

Her mother and father were just busy keeping order and at the moment refusing betrothals for the three most eligible Targaryen’s her father had plans for all of them it seems though his plans for Rhaenys were being kept quiet.

6 days later.

She was just done bathing oh how she loves her hot baths so much her mother sill flinched whenever she got in which would make her giggle at her. She had been giving a stunning dress to where it was red with black highlight that tugged her frame nicely though not as tightly as the dress for her name day dinner her hair was lightly braided and she was made to wear her crown the guests of honour had been seen they were just on the horizon it was a massive force even the harbour was filled to the brim with their ships there had to be hundred’s and that was all she could see.

“Princess Daenerys you are requested in the throne room.” Ser Barristan had told her so she made her way inside threw the Red keep to the throne room and made her way to stand next to her mother on her father’s left with Viserys next to her on her left, Rhaegar and his family stood to her father’s right she asked her mother “Is it them are they here?” her mother only nodded as her father shushed her all of the lords lined the throne room all waiting in anticipation.

The first group arrived they were defiantly the starks who were being led by the King of the North Rickard Stark there were gasps when the Stark children followed each with a Large Wolf by their sides though none were the white wolf of her dreams magnificent all the same Rickard had to correct her father and tell him they were not wolves but dire wolves.

who introduced them starting with his first son Prince Brandon her was rather large well-built handsome even with dark hair and eyes like her shadow, Princess Catelyn was who he introduced next she was a red-headed beautiful but she was nothing compared to her daughter Princess Sansa. A lot of the men’s eyes looked to Sansa she was a stunner that was for sure, the Starks were likely to get a lot of betrothal offer for her Dire wolf’s name was Lady.

Rickard then introduced Brandon's two Sons Prince’s Rickon and Torrhen Stark, both redheaded blue-eyed boys like the Tully’s Princess Catelyns family, Prince Rickon their firstborn was quite handsome but he was not her shadow there wolves were introduced as Shaggy Dog and Spring.

Prince Ned Stark was introduced next as was His Wife the Beautiful Ashara Dane she had no clue how Ned Stark managed to win her into his bed he looked like his brother only shorted and not quite as handsome but he was said to be the most honourable man in Westeros, Lyra the stark beauty and her wolf Maiden as light grey almost white coloured beast. Robb Stark was introduced next along with Greywind then his Sister Arya who was carrying a sword standing next to her wolf Nymeria finally Ned’s youngest, Bran and his wolf Summer all children were true Starks but got there looks and handsome fetcher’s from their mother.

Her father made his introduction by starting with her mother, then Rhaegar and his family, then her brother and finally her she could see Princess Catelyn whisper to her eldest when looking at her.

**_Great, another one._ **

The Starks were then guided out of the throne room to the new royal guest quarters to recuperate then let out by Lord Cannington so the next guests to be introduced.

The next group were lead-in by a woman possibly little younger than her mother but just as beautiful and very much a Valyrian she stopped right in front of the steps to the throne looked over all of them before stopping at Daenerys and giving her a small simile her father spoke “Valaena, I do not see Maekar with you did he not travel with?” she moved her eyes to her father giving a cheeky smile “Unfortunately no but he is close by and shall come from the skies but shall I introduce you to my fellow companions Aerys, Rhaella?”

**_Skies does she mean this Maekar travelled by…_ **

Her Father spoke, “Please do Valaena.” The woman turned her attention to the woman beside her she was small but beautiful dark long hair, dark eyes and fair skin “May I present my good daughter Princess Lyanna of House Stark, the She-Wolf of Winterfell.” Lyanna nodded Daenerys noticed Robert Baratheon scowling at his lost betrothal Valaena then motioned to a young woman who had two wolves beside her one a pale grey one was white snow white with ruby eyes it was magnificent.

**_My wolf…_ **

Daenerys looked to Rhaenys she too had noticed the beast Daenerys only gave her an excited nod back letting her know it was the wolf she had dreamed about. Valaena spoke “This lovely young maiden is my eldest Granddaughter, Laena and her dire wolf, Princess.” light grey wolf was the wolf pointed to.

Next, a young man stood forward he looked Vayrian and at this point, Daenerys knew he was not Aegon the black his dire wolf was beside him and was completely black “This is my second born grandson Baelon and his wolf Shadow.” Baelon was very handsome many of the ladies of court were whispering to their daughters finally she introduced the two youngest children one of them was in his mother’s arms but had a wolf none the less a wild-looking little Valyrian girl was motioned to next she looked board out of her mind like Arya Stark did “This wild little one is Alysanne and her wolf Jaenara.” Jaenara was a very dark grey wolf with streaks of white in its hair. Valaena then motioned to the baby in Princess Lyannas arms “Finally the little bundle of joy is Daeron and his wolf Winter.” The young toddler had completely silver hair but dark grey eyes like the Starks just like Daenerys he was all smiles and not shy at all he made the room feel lighter.

Her father introduced everyone and finally herself making Lyanna speak “Ah so you are the moonlit maiden my son has told us about well you are a pretty one the boy will be stoked.” Shocking everyone in the room, Daenerys spoke: “He knows of me how?” She shrugged “He has dreamed of you since he was around five I think?” she turned to her good mother to get clarification who nodded confirming the room went silent.

**_He gets dragon dreams….._ **

Valaena broke the silence by clapping her hands together “Shall we move this to the roost so we can meet with Maekar and My two other favourite boys and there rides?” her father stood up in excitement “Yes we shall All Lords follow behind us but stay in the keep do not step foot in the Roost.” Her father rushed everyone threw the keep and they stood in the roost for what felt like ages waiting.

**_How will they even get up here it?_ **

Daenerys looked to her nephew and nieces who just shrugged and looked board her father and brothers were just looking to the sky excited as if that is where they would be coming from.

**_It has to be they must have……_ **

It was quite the cry then the first dipped out from above the clouds then another, then another until there were seven of them there cries got louder and louder as the shapes became clearer and clearer.

**_Dragons…. Real live Dragons._ **

Daenerys heart was racing with excitement she could see the rest of her family were blown away, Daenerys though her father and brother were kids again with the grins on their faces like a dream had just come true.

The first one landed it was Dark blue almost black and white there a man around Valaena’s age was on top of his head was a crown on his head with blue sapphire in it Valaena walked forward as a Second dragon landed it was “May I Empress Valaena fo House Vaygon introduce my husband Emperor Maekar of House Belaerys and his mount Nightfyre and my own mount Sunfyre.” Her dragon was orange and yellow like a sunset both the dragon were almost as large as Belaeryon judging by the size of there heads.

The next Dragon landed on the left next to Valaena’s Sunfyre, it was amethyst in colour with a little bit of blue, Laena ran to it and hugged its snout screaming “Varmax I missed you.” A bright green landed right next to Maekars right Baelon holding out his arms “Wildfire.” He said as he rubbed under it chin getting a purring sound from it they were lucky to be half the size of the first two.

Another dragon landed it was almost as large as the first two it was a blood-red and black dragon the man on top was younger than Maekar and Valaena but not old Daenerys guessed it was their son Lyanna spoke as she walked over to him the handsome young man “Is my husband Crown Prince Aelor of House Baelerys and House Vaygon and his Dragon Terraxus she was beaming at seeing him again both her youngest followed with children the girl hugging her father’s dragon.

It was only then that Daenerys noticed the dragon were not at all like the dragon she had read about or seen in paintings they had forearms were leaner built than the dragons her ancestors had their scales showed richer colour’s. Another dragon landed it had a young woman on it Daenerys noticed Viserys take moved his focus to it then speak “Daella, Daella is her and that must be her Vermathor.”

**_So this is the girl that stole Viserys from us he wants to run straight to her but he is smarter than that._ **

Daella was gorgeous and her dragon just as much so it appeared to be made of solid silver with gold eyes.

**_I hope they will be willing to take us for a ride….. Wait father said they brought gifts that would bring House Targaryen back to our greatest point in strength did they bring……_ **

The roar she heard was the loudest of all the dragons it made the walls and ground shake none of these dragons scared her but the beast flying around the keep it was different its horns on it head and brow curved up like a crown on its head, it was almost as large as Terraxus but white with blood read markings and hair flowing from its head down it back when it landed it was a large thump that shook everything around it even the other smaller dragon backed away from it Daenerys felt on thing coming from it Power and Rage. That was when she noticed the smaller dragon looked as if they were bowing to it.

**_They fear it the other dragon fear this dragon._ **

Daenerys turned her attention to the rider on top dark hair, dark eyes it was her shadow suddenly the beast in front of roared before focusing its attention on her it stared at her with it blood-red eyes before it began to slowly approach her, and unknown to her she had walked right up to him ignoring the cries from her family….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a long chapter.
> 
> Next chapter we continue where we left off.


	7. Mouth of the Beast.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continues right where we left off.

Daenerys

Her head hurt and she was disorientated she could hear her mother’s cries pleading for her to get back but not completely understand them and the air around her was hot and dry. Daenerys blurred vision finally focused making her more confused she was staring the beast down now it’s blood-red eyes focused on her it let out a rumbling growl.

**_How did I even get here….. What happened?_ **

The beast opened its jaws and lifted its neck preparing itself to strike had she become its Lunch? Ser Barritsion grabbed her and stood in front “Foolish girl.” It was the first and only time the knight ever spoke down to her the beast seemed agitated at his interference and the inside of his mouth began to reveal a hot with light this was it.

“Emperion Enough!” he had dismounted the beast quickly and got between his dragon and her knight and herself further agitating the beast as it spread its wings and slammed its tail in frustration. It roared right in front of him as he stuck out his hand “Ah fuck Emperion I Said Enough.” His voice was commanding but also like he was speaking to a small child misbehaving.

**_My shadow…._ **

**_Seven Fucking Hell’s_ **

However, the beast did not calm down spewing fire into the sky above them the heat was incredible and Daenerys thought she would melt away from White flames. Once it was done the beast snapped at its rider but he did not flinch instead giving it snout a hard punch making it halt and flinch the boy spoke “You done boy?” it would have killed him had anyone else stuck it but the beast stopped before turning its back on them and flew to the highest platform away from everyone.

The young boy in front of her relaxed before pinching his nose she was still to get a good look at his face “Fuck me….” He whispered to himself. Her arm was grabbed by her father “What the hell were you doing daughter.” She was trembling her father was furious with her “It was not her fault.” The boy said her father simply said “What?” he replied still pinching his nose at the mess that just happened “It was not her fault…. Emperion has a way of drawing in his prey…. I did not expect him to do it just now…. That was my fault expecting him to behave like the others.”

“I have never heard of a dragon that could do that.” Her father released her arm relaxing a little “No offence King Aerys but I doubt you have even heard much on High Dragons let alone an Emperor Dragon Such as Emperion, he is a most special case and at that age where he is most difficult to predict or control.” It was Maekar he sighed “Aegon is right we should have been more careful with him my apologies I suggest no one approach him unless Aegon himself is present for their safety of course.” Her father nodded.

Maekar got his grandson to turn around so her father and she could get a good look at him he had an apologetic smile on his face “King Aerys, Princess Daenerys I assume oh and Queen Rhaella.” Her mother had walked to join them she was still pale from the event that just transpired “May I Present my firstborn grandson Prince Aegon, Jon of House Belaerys and House Stark is also known as Aegon the Black.” He was a handsome young boy symmetrical face supple pouty lips his eyes were grey with rings of Inigo in them, he had short curly black hair. Aegon was a little bit shorter than her but she assumed he was yet to have his growth spurt but he was hardly going to be tall his brother had already beaten him but he had a presence, not even her nephew Aegon had.

**_His hair would look much nicer longer._ **

Aegon spoke, “It is a pleaser to meet you Princess Daenerys to avoid the confusion please just call me Jon it will make it easier around your nephew I would think.” He kissed her hand she noticed Aegon's other hand “Your hurt.” He had burnt his hand protecting Ser barristion and herself getting the attention of all the adults Her father spoke and motioned a guard “Get a healer.” Her mother spoke, “I should thank you for stepping in my daughter could have been killed.”

“That’s the problem with Emperion I never know if he is going to kill someone or if he is testing them he snaps at me at least daily just to test I am worthy of him.” Her mother raised an eyebrow “That’s what you think he was doing testing her for what?” Aegon quickly replied “Hard to say…. He was however much more focus on her then he is normal prey, normally he would have just burnt her there and then and just eaten her it has happened before.” He explained.

“Well lucky for us nothing happened.” Aerys clapped his hands nervously “Please let head back inside to I’m sure you are all tiered from you travels I will have you escorted to your apartments, for now, we shall all meet again for say launch?” her father finished Maekar Nodded “That would be best we could use a change of clothes it is warmer down here.”

Her mother leads the guests to their apartments while her father made certain no one was allowed near the roost at all to bother the Dragons he looped her arm to lead her away so the family could talk about what had transpired saying only one thing “Beautiful beasts.” Daenerys noticed Olenna whispering to her granddaughter, while she looked at Daenerys. Quentyn Martell and Doran Martell both had scowls on their faces they knew why Daenerys was personally introduced to Jon and were not happy about it she gave Quentyn a smirk making him scowl even harder.

**_I was and will never be yours._ **

Jon

**_Fucking hell._ **

That is all that kept going through his head he should have been more careful and he would not make the same mistake again. As Jon was lead out he took notice of a few lords and ladies, an old lady “ _Orlenna Tyrell_.” He thought she was scheming with her granddaughter already. Margaery Tyrell, she was beautiful but it was a natural beauty not an ethereal or almost divine beauty that the princess had, She gave him a cute smirk but he took very little notice although Jon only cared to spend more time with the princess he was also duty-bound to get to know her as well and would not be distracted by Lady Margaery Tyrell.

The next lords and ladies he saw were darker-skinned “ _The Dornish_.” He thought “ _Martells_ ” the young lady was Princess Arianne was exotically beautiful like some of the woman he had seen in Essos asking her father who she should be seducing now Aegon the black or Aegon of Dragonstone his presence changed the game now for the Martells there were two boys with him one was not a handsome boy and he was scowling at Jon “ _Quentyn Martell_ ” he was not happy at Jon’s presence especially know who the top suiter was for the girl he desired

He noticed the golden Loins standing the younger of the two men lent his hand on Brightroar the sword his grandfather gave to King Aery to return to Lord Tywin “Ser Jaime.” he would have to ask the man to spar with him same with Ser Arthur and Ser Barriston. Most of the other lords were uninteresting except for a well fat young man being berated by his father so Jon took no more notice of them as they were led by the Queen to their apartments Ghost had finally made it to his side.

**_I missed you too boy._ **

The healer came and went after tending to Jon’s hand it was nothing serious and would heal fine though it needed to be wrapped up to stop any infection developing so he changed into more formal attire he wore black as always but with blue highlights, it annoyed him but he also wore his crown as it was expected of him.

He made his what to the apartment living area where everyone was waiting he spoke breaking the silence “Well that was a mess.” His father spoke “Actually we were thinking it was the best think that could happen minus you get your hand burnt” he made his way to his family and sat in the chair “meaning father?” his grandmother interrupted before he could speak “Everyone now knows to avoid Emperion, they see our power and your strength and resolve along with the power you wield in all honesty the only lord we need to watch out, for now, is the Martells and Tyrells.” She explained.

Jon spoke, “I can tell Olenna will be sending her granddaughter my way I will keep my guard up.” His grandmother nodding as his brother spoke “Why? Don’t get me, wrong brother, Margaery Tyrell is beautiful but nothing we have never seen before, cousin’s Sansa and Lyra would give her a run for her money, Daenerys is a rare beauty even by Valyrian standards if she was not being paired with you I would be begging to have her myself I can imagine what she will look like in five years when you two marry.” His brother was both being serious and joking at the same time but Jon just nodded in agreement.

Laena spoke “That brings to question Aegon….. So is she your moonlit maiden?” everyone looked at him waiting for him to answer “I have never seen the maidens face only her back and she was a woman grown, Princess Daenerys is not but I hear the princess herself sings when I hear that I will know for certain but I do think it is her.” Laena smiled “Well I look forward to spending five years with her and teaching her to wrap you around her little finger.” Joked, Jon had not even though about that, the girl would be spending five years with his family.

**_Shit._ **

Many of their lords had been placed in another new area in the red keep call the Valyrian quarters Lord Corlys Arraxus had figured out one of the reason they were here and came charging in he was arguing with Aegon's grandfather over how it is House Arraxus’s turn to sit the throne next to them his father simply explained to him “House Targaryen holds six kingdoms under its name that will now become part of the New Valyrian Empire, Their blood has also never been integrated with the throne and Princess Daenerys is a true daughter of old Valyrian give me one reason why I would pick your daughter over her? Before you say it Corlys no it is not your turn we choose the best daughter from each House every generation and disregard any who we deem too close of a relation.”

Lord Corlys went to argue but was stopped “Daenerys has no relation to my grandson and she very well may be unburnt there has not been one for quite some time since my mother. Do not make yourself a problem Lord Corlys your son is at an age where he can take over for you, so get over it.” Maekar continued “The Targaryen’s also have a crown prince I here of similar age to you daughter why not send her his way that way you can give her a crown if he chooses her.”

Lord Corlys spoke, “Surly he is betrothed already?” Maekar shook his head “Why do you think we brought our lords so they could both strengthen us while strengthening the Targaryen’s Lady Daella Caraxys is to wed Prince Viserys and taking control of Summerhall while providing power to the Targaryan's with Vermathor, Your Daughter could be Queen of the Six Kingdoms and provide them power with her Dragon Sandwing.” Corlys rubbed his chin at the prospect then nodded he got up bowing then leaving.

Maekar was always good at dealing with unhappy Lords as was his father Jon still had a ways to go in that department, they were getting ready for lunch so Jon decided to have a walk around the Red Keep before lunch he knew to try and avoid the Martells and Tyrells but first he decided to check to see if Emperion had settled in and to make certain the dragon was not still angry with him.

Daenerys

“What in the seven hells were you thinking Dany?” Aegon yelled at her making her flinch her nephew rarely even raised his voice “Do not yell at her you’re not her mother or father.” Rhaenys yelled back “She could have gotten herself Killed Rhaenys.” “ENOUGH Aegon the black told us the dragon drew her in like it dose prey.” Rhaella stepped in to defend their daughter “Well that’s worse they brought a dragon they can’t control grandmother.” Rhaegar spoke, “The dragon appeared to listen to its rider to me once he stood before it for fuck sake Aegon they are not pets that are just tamed like a cat or dog any dragon can turn on any one there rider is the only exception.”.

“Aegon the Black said it may have just been testing her but he can’t be certain it test him all the time, it is a habit of Emperor Dragons according to Maekar which is why none of you is to go out to the Roost without the Belaerys with them and if you do do not approach Emperion that is an order.” Rhaegar commanded Aegon spoke, “Emperor Dragons never heard of them sound like a load of bullshit to make this Aegon seem special.” Rhaenys snapped “Jealousy does not look good on you brother” making him scowl.

“What proof is there that the dragon is special?” Aegon snapped “Rhaella spoke, “The fact that is only around 3 years of age and already larger than dragons over twice that, it also had a horn-shaped like a crown on its head the smaller dragon were also bowing to it.” Rhaenys spoke,” Besides Aegon before today you would have only believed that there was one type of dragon, the dragons we saw today are nothing like the dragons our ancestors had they have fore arms.”

Rhaegar spoke, “I have received books from the Balaerys revealing all the different type of dragons, they have seven different types in the Land of Always Winter.” Rhaeneys spoke “Seven types?” Rhaegar nodded “Drakes, Fire Wyverns like Belaerion, Ice Wyverns, Leviathans or Sea Dragons, High Dragons like what we just saw, Emperor Dragons like Emperion and Behemoths “There is a lot we don’t know about Dragons.

Aegon spoke, “Do you think they will give us any?” Aerys spoke finally “Their dragons no, but Maekar said he was bringing us Fire Wyvern eggs that were alive and would hatch.” Rhaegar spoke “No high dragon eggs.” Rhaella shook her head “Not enough of them as of now they breed less often and have much smaller clutches of eggs Maeker said any High dragon’s for the moment would come into our house through a marriage like Vermathor, Visarys betrothed’s dragon.” She finishes.

Aerys spoke, “We should not be ungrateful we should be happy we are getting live eggs that means the dragon will be ours to mould and raise.” “When will we get them.” Visarys finally put himself into the conversation “Tonight though, I believe you are getting your egg from your betrothed it is her wedding gift to you.” Her brother nodded in expectance.

**_We are getting dragons I am getting a dragon._ **

“Go get yourselves prepared for lunch we will be meeting with the Belaerys and Daenery make sure to thank Aegon the Black for stepping in" Daenerys finally spoke “Jon.” Aerys looked back at her “What?” She answered back “He said to call him Jon to avoid the confusion with having two Aegon’s around Jon is his second name.” Aerys nodded “Very well it will make things easier for us and you, I suppose.” He paused “Daenerys what happed out there was not your fault I know you are blaming yourself, now go prepare yourself to meet Jon.” She nodded and left.

Daenerys, Rhaenys and Visenya made their way back to her room “Well he’s handsome a little short but maybe he still has some growing to do.” Daenerys spoke, “He is handsome but I think he would look comelier if he had long hair.” Rhaenys replied laughing “Do not get me started on how fun it would be to play with his curly hair while fucking.” Daenerys blushed at the thought but stayed silent not giving a response

“What Dany were you not thinking of it?” laughing at how flushed she had become “N… No, I was not Rhae Rhae.” Her response only made Rhaenys laugh harder making Daenerys pout “Well I’m Going for a walk.”

She was watching out the window at the Dragons in the sky the two largest ones looked as though they danced with each other making her hum a tune Dragons were more beautiful than she had even imagined she would have to start thinking of a name for her dragon she continued to hum her tune.

“They are beautiful are they not Princess just like you” Daenerys rolled her eyes before turning to speak to the young man behind her “Quentyn you have been told not to speak to me, please remove yourself from my presence.” She went to leave but he grabbed her arm “Enough Dany stop playing games with me and just except us.” She yanked her arm but she did not get free “Unhand me Quentyn or would you like to lose it and never call me Dany only my friends and family call me Dany.” She spat he only smiled “We will be wed Dany your father can not refuse or my father says Dorne will walk away from the six kingdoms.” Daenerys laughed “I would let myself be consumed by maggot before I wed you; you are an ill-mannered lustful boy who throws a tantrum because he does not get what he wants”.

He grabbed her head and kissed her and she pulled away then slapped him “You fuck dare you ugly toad face cunt.” She then slapped him three times he rubbed his cheek before he slapped her back knocking her to the ground Quentyn then stood over her “I will show you how to respect me you fuck harlot.” but before anything could happen he was talked to the ground Aegon had heard the commotion and sprinted.

He laid into Quentyn punch after punch “You dare strike my aunt you fucking weasel, I’ll kill you myself.” Again he hammered Quentyn with his fists until he was pulled off of Quentyn by Ser Arthur and Ser Barriston “let me go I’ll end this bullshit once and for all.” “Enough what is going…..” Rhaegar did not need to finish his sentence once he saw the blood coming from Daenerys lip he then turned to Quentyn Daenerys thought he was going to start beating for a moment “Take him to the Black cells put our most loyal guards on him AND FIND HIS FATHER.”

As the guards began to drag Quentyn away Rhaegar stopped him and whispered: “If you think your father can save you now you little cunt think again I’ll make certain you are fed to the dragons alive.” He stepped back “Get him out of my sight Aegon go get your hands checked and good job I’m proud of you.”Aegon nodded and rushed off he then helped Daenerys up “Little sister are you….” she interrupted “I’m fine just shaken brother though it scares me to think what would have happened if not for Aegon….”

He hugged his sister “I’ll walk you back to your room and send for a healer, Rhaenys and mother I fear father will.” Daenerys spoke, “Quentyn has sealed his fate, I feel no sympathy for him only for your sister he is her nephew.” Rhaegar spoke, “Elia will understand.” Rhaenys and Rhaella came running.

“Aegon told us, that Fucking little cunt.” Rhaenys was livid she was always the protector of her siblings and Aunt “Rhaenys watch your mouth.” Rhaella snapped “Well at least Doran cannot protect him anymore or make demands for Daenerys to marry the toad.” Rhaenys replied, “Why did he strike you, sweetheart.” Rhaella was always one to get to the bottom of something Daenerys answered truthfully because I slapped him.” Her mother raised an eyebrow “He kissed me, mother, without my consent knowing full well I did not want him to.”

Her mother was always the most composed and level head except when it comes to her girls even more so once it came to her Daenerys “I have him Castrated for it that little cunt.” Both Daenerys, Rhaenys and Rhaegar covered their mouths and gasped this was the first time she said that vulgar word then Rhaella cover her mouth once she realised what she had done Rhaenys spoke: “He has to die look what he as turned you into grandmother.” This made Daenerys smirk before she rubbed her jaw then felt her lip.

**_Ouch fuck._ **

“Come sweetheart I would say let’s cover that up but we want the lords and the Martell’s to see Quentyn’s handy work.” She looped her arm in her own walking her daughter back to her room.

Jon

He was lost Jon had no clue where he was or where he needed to go but he was not lost by himself at least he had Ghost. Jon had heard about the incident earlier Quentyn Martell was apparently his own warning but still, he was angered by the whole thing but apparently, Aegon of Dragonstone gave him a throttling something he wished he had seen, Jon knew he would have done the same himself.

“Fucking hell boy this place is a maze.” He looked down to ghost who just looked at him with his red eyes, not a care in the world just happy to be by Jon’s side again. Jon stopped at a painting of the Black Dread he had yet to see the skull in the throne room though his grandfather did say Belaerion was the largest Fire Wyvern that he knew of, though had Meraxes not been killed the dragon may have grown larger looking into the history of the Targaryen’s showed that there near destruction came because too many incompetent people sat on the throne or did not stupid action that ruined nearly the dynasty.

**_Aegon the Unworthy, Meagor I, Aegon II and Daeron I all horrible kings Aerys II is horrible but he was smart enough to know when to call for help and who to go to._ **

They were the examples he looked to when to know who not to become but they made him think about his legacy what would Emperor Aegon Jon Baelerys first of his name accomplish that people were going to remember him for. What did he want people to think about when they thought of him, what did he want to do with his power?

He had already made promises to Missande and Grey worm that he would take them back with him when they conquer Essos and freed the slaves he promised to break all there chains and destroy all who held a chain and whip, but could he do it, Did Jon have the strength to do what need to be done.

His train of thought was interrupted by a voice “Can I help you, Prince, you seem lost?” Jon turned to see the violet eyes looking back at him “I am Princess physically and in my train of thought, thank you for pulling me out of it when one thinks too much on their future they often get lost.” Jon thought he sounded like a fool but the Princess just smiled “I know what you mean Jon, that was what you said I could call you?” He nodded “Yes I believe it will help relieve confusion so please do Princess Daenerys.” She stepped closer “Please just Daenerys, Jon.” He nodded “As you wish Daenerys.”

Jon looked at the bruise on her chin and her lip she noticed and looked away for a second “I heard about your run-in with Quentyn Martell.” She looked back to him “I’m sorry if it is grotesque but my family wishes the other lords to see what he did, Father wants a trial he normally would just execute him but….” Jon finished her sentence “He wants to humiliate the Martell’s for their arrogance over the last decade.” She nodded “You have nothing to worry about Daenerys I do not find your bruised face grotesque you are still the most beautiful women in the world bruised face and all.” It brought a sincere smile to her face.

“Shall I walk with you to lunch Prince Jon” She positioned her arm for him to loop his own “That would be lovely Princess Daenerys” He looped his arm in her own and they made their way to have lunch with their families.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: The Dragons have Lunch


	8. Lunch with Dragons P1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany walk to lunch
> 
> Aegon talks to Aegon.

Daenerys

“Have you met any of the other lords or lady’s Jon?” Daenerys wanted to try and keep their talking going she hated awkward silences “I met the little one Tyrion Lannister had a quick talk with him he was more interested in the dragons than anything and a Samwell Tarly he was a large lad but seemed nice smart lad though but something is going on with him and his father he’s terrified of the man.” Daenerys spoke, “I always liked Tyrion’s company he the smartest of his three siblings Jamie is a good man a little arrogant but mother enjoys his company, Cerci Jamie’s twin is a complete bitch pardon my language, Jon.” He laughed “I don’t mind Daenerys, Cerci is married to Robert Baratheon so it does not surprise me she is a complete bitch any woman would be being stuck with him all he does is drink and whore.”

Daenerys nodded “Just a heads up the Tyrells will likely throw Margaery Tyrell your way or they will send her straight to your room it is how they climb ladders in House Tyrell. By climbing Lords or in your case Princes” Jon Laughed “So I have been told, I will be sure to have my guards check my room before I enter and lock my door though we punish social climbers who act in such a way there is a reason you will never hear much of House Stormchaser anymore”

“Your family wiped them out?” she was shock by this “Not exactly we took the girl involved and children from the nobles who plotted they were foster to other houses the nobles were executed, the family stripped of all titles and any wealth they had, House Belaerys does not tolerate that kind of behaviour from our lords your family should do the same if something happens” Daenery though on it for a second then understood where House Balaerys were coming from.

Daenerys Then notice the white ball of fluff walking beside her “How did I not notice you beautiful” Jon laughed “Ghost has a habit of doing that” she rubbed his head as they walked “Ghost so that is his name, your grandmother forgot to introduce him with the rest.” Well was rude wasn’t it boy, Ghost and I will have to remind her of that then” He joked

“How did you and the Starks come by the dire wolves?” she was excited by the prospect of seeing animals she had only ever read about “We breed them so they can guard the dragon nests two of our females got sick and did not make it so I suggested we give them to each of the children in our family who had Stark blood while my siblings chose there wolves Ghost chose me by being the last one to be found it also helped that he matched Emperion’s egg in colouring.” It fascinated her.

“I saw Ghost before I… in my dreams I think I saw you too but you were older had longer hair and a light scar over you left eye.” Jon did not seem shocked by this “dragon dreams I get them as well however It is difficult to between them and green dreams” She was confused Jon could tell “Green dreams are different in they are not only of the future but the past and present as well’ Jon tried his best to explain.

“Missande and Grey worm they are two former slaves we freed in Essos I saw them years ago it is what made us leave and go to Essos in the first place” She nodded “I have always wished to see Essos, to see the world I have only ever seen Kingslanding and Dragonstone” He simply replied “You will” this got Daenerys attention “You were in them or at least I think it was you the woman had your silver hair and Missande was with you, however, you were a woman grown.”

**_I will see the world._ **

“In your dreams did I have a dragon?” Jon nodded “Yes but I will not ruin the surprise for you, In my dreams, you sing to them as they dance in the skies, your voice is beautiful by the way.” She smiled “Thank you, Jon, though I have only just started singing in front of others Rhaegar taught me the harp and to sing.” Jon nodded “I’m not much of a singer myself but I love to draw and to paint.”

“Perhaps you can draw or paint me some time.”

**_Did I just say that Daenerys you idiot?_ **

“Perhaps someday Daenerys” the rest of the walk was a little awkward for them both but it was not long before they walked past some noble ladies Daenerys heard one say how good they looked together it made the walk more awkward they just looked at each other and gave the other an awkward smile.

**_Asking him to paint me ruined the moment fuck._ **

Lord Willas Tyrell intercepted them shaking Jon’s hand both were respectful and there seemed to be no animosity between them Willas was not like his father or grandmother he was just a good young man just doing his grandmothers bidding he spoke to Daenerys “I was going to ask you for a walk Princess but it seems you have company” She smiled and responded, “Yes it and would be most inappropriate Lord Willas as we are on our way to a family lunch, but thank you for the offer, now if you will excuse us we will be on our way.” Willas nodded “Certainly Princess” he looked to Jon “It was nice to meet you Prince Aegon” Jon responded “You too Lord Willas”

**_I will have to speak to father about Lady Olenna it seems._ **

The last person of importance they saw before they arrived was Robert Baratheon though he did not approach them he scowled at Jon who in turn just rolled his eyes and said: “I think he hates me because he thinks I should be his son what do you think princess.” This made her laugh as they walked into the room there families were dinning in arms still interlocked.

Jon

As Jon and Daenerys walked in everyone turned to look at them Laena spoke immediately as she got up and walk towards them “What happened Jon get lost?” He replied, “Yes luckily the Princess happened to find me before the Tyrells did.” Making his sister smile “You I have wanted to meet for a while I’m Laena Jon’s slightly younger twin” Daenerys replied “Awhile?” she nodded and Jon rolled his eyes “Jon’s been talking about his Moonlit Maiden since we were five years old Jon spoke “Thank you, sister, you’re a treat” giving a fake smile Laena laughed “It is what I am here for big brother.”

**_Don’t get dragged into her game Aegon._ **

She looped Daenerys arm and lead her away to where her nieces and his other sister was siting “Come Princess Daenerys your nieces are sitting with me we have much to talk about” Jon looked to what everyone else was doing his grandparents were speaking with Daenerys most likely planning events leading up to the betrothal announcement. His father was speaking with Rhaegar and Visarys about dragon from what he could hear. Jon’s mother was with Elia they were fussing over his baby brother Elia looked clucky.

Jon made his way to his brother who was sitting with Aegon who got up to shake Jons hand “Aegon the Black” Jon laughed “Aegon of Dragonstone” Aegon laughed Jon spoke again “Please call me Jon to make it easier, my family is doing the same while here.” Aegon nodded as they both sat down.

“Bump into anyone interesting.” His brother asked as he cut into his food “Well the Princess” his brother looked at him and rolled his eyes “Anyone other than her we will get back to that.” Jon smirked “Lord Willas Tyrell” Aegon spoke “What did he want he’s been asking after my aunt the old bitch Orlenna seems to be sending him her way” Jon laughed at Aegon brutal honesty “To take the Princess for a walk though she did say it would be inappropriate as of lunch”.

Aegon sighed “For fuck sake, I’m sick of the old bat, everyone knows you and Daenerys are being brought together as suiters, I like Willas I do but I will speak with him and tell him not to follow his grandmothers orders, in this case, Willas is a reasonable man he will listen if told” Jon nodded “Margaery Tyrell, on the other hand, is out of my hands she wants what her grandmother wants and she is aggressive” Aegon explained.

Baelon spoke, “What has she tried?” Baelons interest always peaked when girls were the topic “Well two months ago Rhaenys walked into my room to get something she left behind only to find her laying on my bed naked waiting for me to return.” Baelon choked on his ale “Seriously, Aegon I’ll check your room before bed… in case she tries the same thing can’t have her ruin what you have going with the princess.” Aegon laughed and Jon smiled while rolling his eyes

Aegon spoke again “She will be all over you tonight though if you stick close to Daenerys she will likely keep the doe-eyed cow off of you, do not wander out by yourself as she will shoot out after you if you need to use the privy take your brother or find me, I’m dead serious she will take any chance” Jon nodded Bealon spoke, “I fuck hate social climbers but it appears the further south we go the worse they get.” Aegon nodded “They are the worst in this place we have to have guards posted at our doors all hours of the day to avoid shit like this”

Aegon continued “But at least the toad will be in the black cells so he can’t annoy my aunt.” Jon spoke “The toad you mean Quentyn Martell?” he nodded in return Baelon spoke “How arrogant can someone be that they think that they can strike a Princess in her own home I know he is a Prince in Dorne but well fuck” Aegon spat “Quentyn has never been told no by his father and has been told anything he wants his papa will get him no exception even Daenerys even though my grandfather has said he would never hand her to the Dornish even before your family came along”

Jon spoke “I don’t blame your father Daenery is the last daughter of old Valyria if it was not me your father would likely marry her to you sorry if I’m taking her from you” Aegon laughed “Don’t be I love Dany I do but I don’t love her I would only marry her to keep her from the Martells and another lord the way you two were looking at each other when you walked in you seem a good match so I’m not sore about it.” Jon nodded.

Aegon continued “Besides I hear your lords have brought some Valyrian beauty’s for me any Margaery Tyrells I should be watching for?” Jon answered “No our lord no better we dissolve a House if they try that kind of crap. They will however likely throw them at you for introductions tonight and at Daenerys Name Day Celebration they will expect you to dance with them like I will have to with Margaery and your cousin Princess Arianne it is the only time I plan to interact with them” Aegon nodded “Any front runners you would suggest”

Baelon answered “Naerys of House Arraxus she has been in the royal court fostering with us she is like a sister and close with Laena and she will continue to foster with us when your aunt dose so they should get along as well, she is smart and brutally honest with the Lords if not for your aunt she would be first in line to take her place” Aegon nodded Jon Spoke “She is also a true Valyrian in looks Honey silver with rare Inigo eyes and the only eligible lady left with a High Dragon and Sandwing”

Aegon nodded “Will lookout for her then and keep her at the top of the list”

Lunch continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter this time next one will be at the girl's table.
> 
> Next chapter the girls talk at lunch.
> 
> I have hit a wall righting Blue Rose In the Sand that is why and update is taking so long.


	9. Lunch with Dragons Pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany's launch with the girls
> 
> Aerys holds court over the incident.

Daenerys

“So you two have a lovely walk aunt you looked very happy when you came in” Rhaenys had a smirk as she looked to he rolled her eyes “Jon had just made a joke as we walked past Lord Robert Baratheon about him being upset Jon was not his son.” Laena laughed “Was his scowl as impressive as it was in the throne room?” Daenerys shook her head “Even more so it must have been because he can now see your father was the better man for her it must sting him more now seeing her family” Laena tilted her head “Most likely though it did make me uncomfortable the way he was staring at me in the throne room old perve” Daenerys laughed.

Rhaenys looked over at the boys table “Well at least my brother is being pleasant I thought he might try to show your Aegon up but they appear to be having a good conversation” Daenerys looked over the three boys were smiling and it was not a fake smile one her nephews face “I think his attitude earlier was envy, here is another Dragon House who could have just destroyed us and now they are here saving us from our own Kingdom and to top it all off the crown prince of this dragon house is named Aegon as well”

“We ran into Willas on the way here he wanted to walk with me,” Daenerys said looking two her niece Rhaenys sighed “Willas is such a sweetheart he should know better than to follow the old cunt, it means he is likely doing it because he wants to and judging by the look on my brothers face he has just heard about it” the three older girls looked too the boys table Laena sighed “Fucking social climbers” Rhaenys responded “Willas and his brother Loras have never really been social climbers but Olenna and Margaery Tyrell are the worst I have ever seen it amazes me they are related at all”

Rhaenys continued “Judging by the looks on the boys faces Aegon just told them what Margaery Tyrell tried with Aegon two months ago” Laena was curious “What did she try?” Rhaenys explained the story getting a loud response for Laena “Sevan fucking hells what a whore so…” Lyanna yelled “Laena language!” getting a quick response “Sorry Muna” then she continued “So her whole plan was to have your brother walk in and then try to fuck him or just claim he sullied her?”

Daenerys and Rhaenys nodded “Then Olenna and Margaery Tyrell are morons if they try it with my brother” Laena looked to Daenerys “Has he told you what happened to House Stormchaser they tried something similar decades ago?” Daenerys nodded “I thing Rhaenys would like to hear it though” Laena explained the disappearance of House Stormchaser.

“Well it would send our lords a message however I have no wish for Willas to lose everything because of his grandmother and sisters ambitions” Rhaenys was unsettled by the way the Balaery’s dealt with what they now consider treason Daenerys spoke, “I could speak to Willas give him a warning ab….” Rhaenys interrupted “No Dany you spending time with Willas at the moment would be inappropriate you have a suiter here, to be honest Willas should not be asking you to go for walks at his time and he knows it, I’ll warn him” Daenerys nodded she knew Rhaeneys was right over the coming days most of her time should be spent with Jon and his family, not a young lord trying to woo her despite knowing it would not be allowed if her father found out he would likely have Willas executed and he was too nice of a man for her to let that to happen.

Rhaenys lent in “So what did you two to talk about.” Daenerys cut into her stake “Well I warned him about the Tyrells” Rhaenys nodded it was the obvious thing to do “He introduced me to Ghost, his Direwolf and told me the story of how he, his siblings and his Stark cousins came into ownership of them” Rhaenys was curious but deanery’s continued “I’ll tell you later, I told him how I had seen Ghost and most likely him before in my dreams” Rhaenys interrupted “Wow Dany bold it is not every day you tell a guy he is the man of your dreams” Laena smirked while Daenery rolled her eyes.

“Jon also gets them said he had seen me as well.” Laena interrupted “Yep he’s been telling us about you since he was five years old was calling you his Moonlit Maiden who would sing to the dragons who dancing in the sky.” Laena was looking to Jon as she told them making him roll his eyes.

“Jon told me about his green sight and his dreams with the former slaves Missande and Grey worm and how I was in them so I guess I’m going to Essos one day apparently” Rhaenys raised an eyebrow Laena laughed “Apparently so, Jon does have unfinished business there” ”Oh?” Rhaenys questioned, “Well we are going to be expanding to Essos and Jon wants to break the chains of every slave there.” Laena explained.

Rhaenys nodded the looked back to Daenerys “He told me I have a lovely singing voice, I thanked him, he then told me he draws and paints, to which I made the conversation awkward by asking him to paint me one-day” Rhaenys put her hand on her forehead smiling “Fucking hell Dany only you can ruin the mood like that.” Laena laughed “Oh don’t worry Jon can do it as well; in all honesty, it surprised he was able to speak so freely he si normally hopeless around girls although he never really tries so maybe I missed something”.

Rhaenys turned to Laena “So Laena you have someone special back home?” She shook her head “No have yet to bother and my parents are ok with whoever I marry as long as they are of the right stature” Daenerys spoke, “yet they seem very determined to find the right match for Jon?” Laena explained “Jon will be Emperor his wife, Empress she has to be special and exceptional he could never be free to just seek anyone and there are traditions and rules the Belaerys need to uphold”

Rhaenys spoke, “Daenerys is exceptional?” Laena answered “I don’t know just met her if she is not now Jon’s visions say she will be” She took a sip of wine Daenerys spoke “Any from your side I should be careful of?” Laena was blunt “Cousin Sansa says our aunt is going to send her brother Rickon your way to try to woo you.” Making her pause “Aunt Catelyn is still upset her Sansa can’t be Empress, so looks like she wants to try to get her boy a princess and the moment she saw you she knew you were Jon’s, don’t worry Jon will speak with Rickon and he will leave you alone most likely only have to dance with him” Daenerys nodded

“Your aunt Catelyn seems like” Laena interrupted “She is a fucking social climber yes tried everything she could to get Jon interested in Sansa even though Jon has to marry a woman of Valyrian descent” Rhaenys interrupted “Why?” Laena explained “To keep the dragon blood strong our mother was a Stark no Valyrian blood their so Jon’s wife must have Valyrian blood well that and we don’t marry first cousins we do not need to there are enough Valyrian’s to go around to stop the practice of brother and sister incest and even first cousin marriage” Rhaenys spoke “My father will be happy he has wanted to stop the practice” Daenerys nodded Laena continued “However apparently Jon does find Sansa a little dull she tries way too hard to be the perfect lady” Rhaenys laughed “Well Dany is anything but the perfect lady” getting a pout form the princess “What Dany it’s true” Daenerys replied “Well then it must mean I’m not boring” Rhaenys smirked “Well no Dany you are not”

**_I love you to Rhaenys._ **

Lunch came and went quickly before they knew it Daenerys father told them he wanted everyone present in the throne room he was meeting with the Prince of Dorne to discuss the incident with his son and he wanted all the lords present to see Daenerys injury.

The throne room.

She stood to her father’s left-right next to her mother giving the lords a clear view of her face and Quentyn Martell handy work the lords lined the left of the room and they Balaerys and their lords lined the right she could see the lord and lady whispering to each other as the Martells walked down the hallway towards the throne to face her father Doran looked nervous.

His brother Oberyn, paramour Ellaria and daughters had lined up with the other lords he did not look happy at his brother her nephew had explained everything earlier in the day and he was growing tired of his nephews behaviour towards the Daenerys, Oberyn was always loyal to his family this included the Targaryen as he saw them as suck, well except maybe her father.

Her father spoke, “Prince Doran thank you for answering my summons to discuss this unfortunate incident as you can see your son had assaulted my daughter.” Doran looked at her and nodded “So I have heard yet I have not been allowed to see him so I can get his side of the story” Doran responded “Your son is being brought here as we speak so you can ask him yourself, However, I wish to know how you think we should proceed Doran?” her father waited for his response.

“I will have him sent back to Dorne and he will never return to Kingslanding or go anywhere else in the six kingdoms I believe that is sufficient” The lords started to whisper and grumble at Doran's response even Oberyn was annoyed Elia glared at her brother before she shook her head. Daenerys looked to Jon so see what his reaction was from what she saw he was dumbfounded by it.

“Hardly a fair punishment if it had been anyone else they would lose their hand for striking a prince or princess” Lord Randal Tarly spoke out Doran simply responded “My son is a prince it is not the same” Lady Orlenna then spoke “He might be a prince in Dorne but here you son is a guest and he struck a princess in her home he must be punished” Tywin interrupted “Indeed the Lady speaks true take his hand I say”

“You will not harm my son or….” The doors swung open as Quentyn was led down the middle of the room his face bloodied and bruised Doran shouted “How dear I demand the one who did this to my son be punished" Her nephew spoke “But uncle Doran that would be me so are you demanding that I Prince Aegon be punished for defending my aunt Princess Daenerys” Aegon was being a smart arse getting a glare from her mother.

Doran did not respond for a moment before answering “No nephew it is just his beating is rather extreme I was shocked” Aegon responded “Not as extreme as the beating he would have given my aunt had I not interfered quite the son you raised uncle” Doran scowled at her nephew but he did not respond he turned to his son “Why did you strike Princess Daenerys, Quentyn and I want the truth from you”.

Quentyn responded sharply “She slapped me three times I was defending myself” Doran looked to Daenerys to see if she would elaborate she spoke “I did” she paused and looked at Quentyn “What your son forgot to mention was that he forced me to kiss him stealing my first kiss” gasps were heard everywhere along with shouts for him to be sent to the wall or castration.

**_Don’t you dare leave out the most important part you prick_ **

“Silence” Aerys shouted.

Doran just looked at his son with fury then slapped him “You dare” Quentyn spoke back “I was just taking what was mine, what you promised to get me papa” Doran slapped him again “I said I promise I would put in a request and the request was refused and I told you to drop it after the last time you were sent home” Doran paused “You have shamed this family for the last time son from this from this point on you are no son of mine and are no longer welcome in Dorne” Quentyn shocked by his father’s declaration only said “Papa” He turned his back on his son “I apologise for my son your grace and Princess Daenerys please accept my sincerest apologies for his behaviour”

Doran looked at his son with disgust “Do what you want with him your grace he is dead to me but if you will excuse me I wish to not be in his presence any longer “Doran looked back to Aerys who only nodded “Come Arianne” Doran said as the left she did not speak just giving her brother one last glare.

Aerys spoke ”Quentyn Martell do you have anything to say for yourself, and before you ask for a trial by combat as always fire is the champion of House Targaryen and there are dragons in Kingslanding” Aerys grinned as the lords whispered to each other Quentyn looked to Daenerys “Why Daenerys why was I never good enough for you?” She responded, “Why did you want to marry me Quentyn?” Quentyn thought for a moment “What man would not you are the most beautiful woman in the world Daenerys”.

**_I knew it._ **

Daenerys then gave her answer “You only wanted me for what I was not who I am and that is why you were never good enough Quentyn to you I was an item a decoration, a prize to be won nothing more” she looked to Jon for a moment he was contemplating her answer he notice and gave her a nod he understood.

**_Jon understands what it is like to be wanted for looks and titles I know he understands._ **

Quentyn looked down at the floor and Aerys spoke getting his attention “Quentyn Martell I King Aerys second of my name exile you from the six kingdoms you will never step foot back here on punishment of death” Quentyn was shocked Until King Rickard spoke “I King Rickard also exile for from the North, we do not want you among us” then final Aerys looked to Maekar “I Emperor Maekar exile you for the land of always winter do not ever step foot in our lands”

“Where do I go then?” Quentyn asked Aery spoke “You will be taken by ship at first light tomorrow to Essos beyond that I don’t give a fuck boy take him away”

The lords continued to whisper most seemingly agreeing with the punishment her father spoke again “Court is over everyone may leave” as Aerys got up and made his way out.

Jon made his way over to Daenerys he walking right past Margaery Tyrell who was making her way over to him “Daenerys If I could would you please take a walk with me?” she nodded

“I was wondering would you like to meet them?” He asked as he looped arms with her “Who?” Jon smiled at her “The Dragons Daenerys my siblings are asking your nephew and nieces as we speak so how about it up for another meeting with Emperion, Princess?” she grinned “Absolutely Prince”.

She looked back for a moment her mother was smiling and Orlenna and Margaery Tyrell were scowling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys meets Emperion.
> 
> Willas gets a warning from Aegon and Rhaenys.
> 
> Daenerys prepares for dinner.


	10. Meeting the beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany meets Emperion.
> 
> Aegon and Rhaenys talk with Willas.
> 
> Aerys talks with Daenerys.

Jon

He was still amazed by Daenerys and the heat that radiated from her even now he felt it coming through her clothes it was an aura of heat just like the dragons making Jon realise what his grandparent’s meant by the blood of the dragon flows through our veins.

This time walking with Daenerys he noticed how many Lords were unhappy with them being in each other’s company it was mostly all on the Targaryen side so he came to the belief that most of the lords were going to ask her father to marry her to their eligible sons.

Daenerys smiled and greeted them all with curtesy but even Jon noticed the farce Daenerys knew what the young men wanted from her Jon broke the silence between them “It appears most of the lords present were or are going to ask your father for your hand at your feast tomorrow” She gave a sad smile “It appears so how very unfortunate for them my father is very set on this one prince that has only just shown himself to the lords which seem to have agitated them I wonder who will speak out first”

Jon replied “I know what you mean my grandparents are very set on this one princess I just met though I do wonder how she feels about all of this?” she smiled at him “I won’t lie Jon I scared about leaving the only home I have ever known to go to a place no one will or can tell me anything about” He gave her a sad smile “ However at the same time I am excited because for the first time I will see and experience new things none in my family have ever seen” Jon nodded

“Tomorrow my mother and grandmother wish to break there fast with you they will be going over things that would be expected of you” she looked at him curiously “Would?” “We are not betrothed Daenerys not yet and if you do not want this it will not be enforced we are not southern lords who will sell their children like cattle, if you don’t want to marry me you will need to speak up”

She nodded “What about you Jon how do you feel about all this?” Jon thought on it for a moment “Unsure as well myself I suppose, I grew up conditioned to expect and arranged marriage that while I would get a choice it would be from my families selection of ladies not my own me marrying for love alone was never an option” She nodded

“Your parents married for love I here” he shook his head “That’s not true Daenerys it is more they were brought together and my mother’s personality captivated my father and he was in love with her by the time they married and she was in love with him because he did not try to change a thing about her he gave her freedom while any other man would have given her chains” “I see so they just happened to be a perfect match” Jon nodded.

“Though my father finds it amusing how much she tries to be more like a lady nowadays she says it is to set a good example for my sisters, it is one of the reasons she will not be drinking much while we are here” this made Daenerys curious “Why?” “The she-wolf comes out when she drinks she is worried it will give a bad impression on your family that we are all wild animals when the truth is it is just her, Baelon and my little sister Alysanne” Daenerys laughed in response “Rhaeneys is a wild one as well” Jon laughed “All my sibling who took after my father in looks are the wild ones while myself and Laena we look like her but act like my father’s side”

They arrived at the Roost Rhaenys and Aegon were already being introduced to his siblings Dragons Aerys and Rhaella were off to the side with his grandparents Rhaegar was with his father being introduced to his dragon.

Empirion was still on the highest platform watching until he notices Jon and Daenerys arrive he got up quickly and came down towards the Jon unlooped his arm from Daenerys and moved her slightly behind him after he landed he moved quickly like a charging puppy towards them exited for his masters return.

Jon moved to the dragon putting his hand one his snout “Hey boy not angry at me anymore” he made a clucking noise as Jon rubbed his shout.

Daenerys

it was a strange sight to see the dragon that acted so vicious before act kind of like Jon Dire wolf wanting his master attention by the time Jon took his eye off the beast and looked to her it was like he was purring Jon motion her to go over Ser Barristion was just behind her but she waves for him to stay behind her knight looks over to her parents who nodded to him so he moves back.

She moved slowly towards the dragon as Emperion moved his focus from Jon to her “Put your hand out and let him get your scent” she lifted her arm and Emperion’s nostril’s flared as he took her smell in his eye was still focused on her Daenerys could see the beast was curious about her before she knew it he blew a puff of smoke at her making her cough and then laugh he moved to her again close again.

She toughed his shout without flinching he was hot to touch.

**_Fire made flesh_ **

Emperion tilted his head as she rubbed his snout the dragon was still staring at her he began to purr for her she felt tears begin to well in her eyes she was touching a real dragon she wanted to cry it made her so happy Jon moved closer to her “He likes you, Emperion is an ass and he rarely likes anyone, well anyone but me” she felt herself grin and she let out a laugh “He amazing it does not even seem like the same dragon from when you arrived”

**_Do not cry Daenerys do not cry_ **

Jon smiled “Like I said he’s an ass” making her laugh again Emperion nudged Jon like he could understand him “What boy it is the truth it’s what make you so fun to be around and why I know you are mine” He made the clucking sound again.

“Maybe next time I can take you for a ride” she looked to him “would he let you?” He thought on “Well he lets Arya and my little sister so I don’t see why not but I should probably ask your father first and you will need to wear thick clothes and riding breaches to be more comfortable” She nodded as she looked at him “I would love to Jon” Empirion raise himself and looked down at both of them before he blew a second puff of smoke at the two.

They both coughed and fanned the smoke away Jon spoke “Like I said an ass” Emperion then took to the skies “Maybe we can take you tomorrow” Jon was looking at her “We” Jon answered quickly “Yeah maybe tomorrow Emperion and I can take you for a ride as a gift it is your name day” She just looked at him unsure how to answer him “I think that is a wonderful idea don’t you husband?” her mother and father had walked over “Yes it would do you too good to spend as much time together as possible” Jon nodded “My siblings can take Rhaenys and Aegon for a ride as well we would not want the lords and ladies talking would we now” her parents nodded.

Daenerys spoke “I look forward to tomorrow then Prince Jon” “As do I Princess Daenerys” Rhaella clapped her hands together Now if you will excuse as Prince Jon my daughter and Her nieces need to ready themselves for tonight and Daenerys now smells like smoke” “Of course Queen Rhaella I probably do as well so should get ready myself” Rhaella led her daughter and granddaughters away.

Rhaenys

She always was the first girl to be finished however Daenerys had to bathe to get the smell of smoke off of her which meant her hair had to be done again Aegon was already ready and simply reading to pass the time.

There was a knock at the door so Rhaenys answered it “Willas what brings you here my lord” she knew why and it was the perfect time to give him the warning his family needed “I was wondering if Princess Daenerys could accompany me on a walk” Aegon shot up and made his way over quickly “Daenerys is getting ready for dinner so she can’t Willas however myself and my sister have something that needs to be discussed with you please follow us to the study Lord Willas”

After the had arrived and Aegon shut the door Rhaenys was they first to speak “You need to stop Willas” He replied “Stop what Princess” she sighed “Following you grandmothers bidding stop trying to woo Daenerys she has a suiter here Prince Aegon Belaerys if my grandfather finds out what do you think he will do?” Aegon spoke “Seriously Willas what you are doing is dangerous at this point my grandfather wants this betrothal more than anything what do you think he will do if he learns the Tyrells are meddling in it he will kill you all for it”  
  


Rhaenys spoke “It is not just that you grandmother’s tactics will be the destruction of your house if she keeps playing her game, a game that did not work with Aegon and it will not work with the Belaerys they will destroy your House over it Willas Daenerys is the only southern lady they will except to be Empress because she is a daughter of Valyria” she tried to explain.

Aegon spoke “Rhaenys do you know something I don’t I know the Belaerys dissolve houses but that was all I was told” she closed her eyes and sighed “Yes brother I do” Aegon looked to Willas then back to Rhaenys “Tell us” So Rhaenys explained the story of House Stormchaser to them both getting wide eyes from them both.

“That is why I said your House will be destroyed Willas if this keeps up” She paused “Willas what do you think my grandfather values more House Tyrell or the alliance we have with the Belaerys and the potential for a Targaryen Empress” Willas stayed quiet for a moment “I understand I’ll stop doing my grandmothers bidding however I doubt sister or grandmother will stop even when I warn them but I’ll stop”

“I get it why they do it they are protecting their legacy I’ll speak with father maybe he will grow a backbone if he learns grandmothers plotting will destroy us it is just a lot to think about” Aegon spoke “Willas I like you a lot you will be a great lord of high garden I will speak to my grandfather about putting you in charge if something happens Willas though ultimately it will be up to Emperor Maekar I think” Willas nodded Rhaenys spoke “Willas if you still want that walk come and find me tomorrow” he looked at her as she winked as they left and went their separate ways until dinner.

Daenerys

Her father walked in “Daughter I have something for you for tonight an early name day gift” it was in a small wooden box she spun around “Oh father, how do I look” Daenerys was in a blood-red dress with a low cut front her father answered “Stunning my child all eyes will be on you tonight”

Aerys passed her the box she opened it and gasped it was a necklace with rubies and obsidian lined through it “It is made Valyrian steel” he grabbed it and she spun around so he could put it on her I had ones made for Rhaenys and Visenys as well though they are gold not Valyrian steel” it made Daenerys smile “It is beautiful father thank you” she hugged him even though she knew he hated them but for his little girl Aerys always made exceptions.

“Prince Aegon I mean Jon is begging brought here so you can lead him to dinner I will not make the mistake of the Tyrell bitch getting him alone tonight I want you by his side as much as possible understand sweetheart if you need to leave take him to Rhaenys or Aegon” she nodded “I understand Father I do not wish for the social climbers to get to him so I will make my intentions clear”

Her father looked at her for a moment “Oh so it is going that well with you to, good I don’t want what your mother and me have for you I want you to be happy” Aerys paused “Do you think you could do that child be happy with Jon?” she answered “I do father I do, he’s kind and speaks to me not at me like most lords or their sons” Aerys smiled and kissed her head “Good then I would like your answer before the feast tomorrow” he got up to leave

“Father?” he turned and faced her “I’ll do it, so yes father my answer is yes” he nodded and left.

Now all she had to do is wait for Jon to arrive and hope his answer would be the same as hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next  
>  Jon gets ready and collects Daenerys
> 
> Margaery tries to make a move and Daenerys confronts.
> 
> The Targaryens get gifts from the Belaerys at dinner.
> 
> Aegon meets Naerys


	11. A night to remember.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willas get a talking to from Aegon and Rhaenys.
> 
> Jon Gets ready and speaks to Rickon.
> 
> Dany confronts Margaery.
> 
> Balaerys give gifts and make an announcement.

Willas

The first thing Willas did is explain to his Grandmother and father what he had been told by Aegon and Rhaenys while his father listened to him, his sister and grandmother laughed “Oh sweet grandson and who did they here this from might I ask?” he answered quickly “They heard it at lunch with the Belaerys” she laughed “Willas sweetheart it is a bluff they would be seen as monsters the Targaren’s needs us too much for that to happen” his father spoke “But do they mother we need to think about that, I lost my position as master of coin just under 13 years ago someone new was appointed but never in council he was clearly working for the Belaerys helping the Targaryens grow to what they are now”

Olenna looked to her son as he continued “What exactly do they need from us gold? No protection? No, they are the strongest they have in over a century and anything we could offer them they could take from us anyway I agree with Willas this plan is too dangerous we should stick with Aegon of Dragonstone, Aegon the Black is too much of an unknown to risk our house”

Olenna rolled her eyes “My boys you are cowards we should continue as planned all Margaery needs to do is win the boy over from Daenerys while Willas Woo’s the Dragon Princess and we will have an Empress” Willas snapped “They will not allow it, mother, the only southern lady they are looking to is Daenerys because she is of true Valyrian descent even Rhaenys is not in the running”

Willas took a breath “They will not be honour bound to Margaery even if you say he sullied her they will claim you are trying to force your way in the royal line and we will all pay for you arrogance grandmother” Mace spoke again “Willas is right they are too much of an unknown and you two will not risk it, that is a command mother and Margaery” both the ladies rolled their eyes.

**_Nothing we say will ever get through to them._ **

* * *

Jon

Jon was almost ready Jon again was in black and blue but his outfit was textured with a dragon scale-like pattern his right shoulder had a wolf skull guard forged out of a light alloy on it and a small pelt of white wolf fur hung from it he also had Frostfyre on his hip they would have all the eggs brought in later when it was time to gift them Daenerys egg was in a different box he would give it to her himself personally.

He would save the three petrified eggs for her name day tomorrow they were just decorations beautiful but they could not be hatched anymore. Jon heard a knock at the door and walked to open it.

**_Please do not be her please do not be her._ **

It was Rickon Jon let him in without though “Rickon what brings you to me” Rickon was nervous “Daenerys Targaryen I just want to check something she is the suiter your here for your moonlit Maiden?” Jon nodded Rickon pinched his nose “Fucking hell mother she knows but is encouraging me anyway don’t worry Jon I’ll interact but no wooing from me we are family I will have to speak to father again I think” Jon wrapped his arm around his cousin's shoulder “Rickon think nothing of it cousin you did the right thing you came to me to see first” Rickon smiled ”Will I see you at dinner Jon?” He nodded “Right after I pick up the Princess” Rickon grinned and left.

**_Now that is family loyalty_ **

The next knock was Ser Barrision he was sent by Aerys to escort Jon to Daenerys so he would avoid Margaery Tyrell intercepting him the walk was short but Ser Barristion said he would spar with him in the morning he has hoped to ask Ser Jaime as well tonight.

He arrived at Daenerys solar and knocked when she opened the door he stopped breathing for a moment **_seven hells_** she looked incredible ”You …. Look amazing Daenerys” he could still see the bruise on her face so he guessed that she did not like to wear a lot of makeup or she didn’t yet She smiled at his compliment “Thank you, Jon, you don’t look so bad yourself the only thing I think I would like to see is your beautiful black curls were long it would suit you more I think” he laughed “I knew it, My mother and grandmother demanded my hair be cut I’ll grow it out just for you” making her laugh "Thank you Jon"

“That is a lovely necklace Daenerys Valyrian steel?” Daenerys nodded “How did you know?” Jon answered, “The same colour and ripple pattern as my sword” he put his hand on it tapping it she nodded “Does it have a name” Jon nodded “Frostfyre” “It’s a beautiful sword Jon” she looped his arm “Shall we, my Prince” he nodded “Yes my Princess,” Jon noticed Ser Barrision smiling as they left towards dinner.

They stood and waited for the announcer “Lords and Ladies may I present Prince Aegon Jon of House Belaerys and House Stark and Princess Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen”

The dining hall was packed yet Jon could see where they were to sit Jon would be between Aegon and Daenerys who would be between Laena and himself the of the hall went silent as they walked in most lords and ladies now getting the picture since the two arrive arms connected Jon and Daenerys could hear the whispers see the unhappy frowns of the lords on both sides of their families Jon’s lords and ladies because they think the Targaryen’s are getting an Empress to soon and Daenerys lords and ladies because they wanted the princess for their sons.

**_We should just announce the betrothal tonight and deal with the blowout now_ **

Jon and Daenerys took their seats Laena quickly speaking “You to look good together Daenerys you look divine” Daenerys smiled “Thank you though it does make me uncomfortable all the lords are still staring at us” Aegon laughed “Well Dany both the lord and ladies on both sides are jealous the most sort after man in Winter and the most sort after maiden in Westeros may soon be off the market most of the lads now know they have to settle for average” This made Laena laugh

“So Aegon does that mean you will be now settling for average none of the Valyrian Beauties we brought are above average?” Aegon laughed “I meant on your side none compares to Jon for the ladies and on our side, none compares to Dany for the young lords looking for a bride” she took a sip of wine “Oh I know what you meant just teasing I look forward to what you think of Naerys as far as beauty goes she is close to Daenerys a little curvier though”

Aegon looked around “Strange I have not noticed her though if she is so beautiful” Laena replied “Naerys is not here yet she was unwell after travel her and her father arrived by sea it did not do her well apparently, I will point her out when she gets here” he nodded

Jon always did envy how easy his sister spoke to others she was a perfect lady just like his grandmother and aunt Ashara she was across the room Jon gave her the signal Arya was getting ready to flick food something she quickly put a stop to sighing then giving him a nod in thanks lucky for her Ashara was seated with his mother, father, Rhaegar, Elia, Oberyn, Ellaria, uncle Brandon, aunt Catelyn and uncle Ned Jon noticed his mother was not drinking.

His table consisted of in a loop Himself, Daenerys, Laena, Sansa, Lyra, Rickon, Robb, Theon Greyjoy, Rhaenys, Baelon, Aegon there were some of the Sand snakes among them sitting with Aegon and Rhaenys there was room for more the younger siblings were made to sit with their parents a good thing when it came to Arya and Alysanne.

Daenerys whispered to him “Your aunt looks unhappy” Jon spoke back “Rickon came to talk to me about you his mother tried sending him your way he wanted to be sure it was ok so I told him the truth he likely told her no after that” she smirked “Well Rickon sounds like a good man Jon” Jon laughed “Rickon is just like uncle Ned he is loyal to family something he does not get from his mother apparently” she laughed “I'll introduce you to my cousins”

Introductions went as expected all his cousins’ polite and well-mannered Sansa was especial pleasant she had long given up on being Jon’s Empress, Lyra already knew Daenerys as Ashara visited frequently, Theon was Theon calling Jon a Lucky little prick, Robb was well Robb the ladies man promised to try to not get in Daenerys skirt making her laugh.

The announcer brought in three guests “Lords and ladies may I present Lord Corlys House Arraxus his wife Lady Baela of House Maelon and their daughter Lady Naerys of House Arraxus and House Maelon” Jon looked to Aegon who from the look of things was speechless as were most of the lords even Jon sometimes forgot how Beautiful Naerys was it was very close between her and Daenerys.

All Jon heard for Aegon was a “Wow” even Aerys and Rhaella seemed shocked by Naerys she was about two years older than Jon so she had become more womanly than Daenerys who had only really just begun to blossom.

His grandfather motions them over to introduce Aerys and Rhaella to Naerys and her family Naerys herself was then instructed to make her way over to them to sit while her mother and father met the King and Queen and likely Aegon’s parents who from what he could see were speechless by the girl who stole all the noise in the room.

Jon also noticed the panic in Lady Olenna’s and Margaery eyes realising they may not have a backup if all failed with Jon and Lord Mace did not seem happy about it.

Daenerys spoke, “You passed up a chance with her for me?” Jon laughed “Daenerys she is two years older than me you have not seen the woman you will grow in too” making her smile.

Nerys made her way over and hugged Laena, Rhaenys was first to speak “You are fucking gorgeous” Shocking the girl “aAh thank you, you must be Princess Rhaenys and that would make you Prince Aegon” Aegon got up still in shock from seeing the girl “Yes a pleaser to meet you I have been told about you” He kissed her hand and she sat down next to him to speak a little more.

“I have never seen that before” Daenerys whispered, “Seen what?” Jon asked “Aegon awestruck by a girl” Jon laughed "Jon I need to tell you something I already said yes to my father, and I need to know if we are on the same page” Jon raised both his eyebrows, “Said yes to what exactly?” she rolled her eyes “Us to our betrothal, I want the future you saw in your dreams because I know with you I will be happy.” Jon responded “Oh …. Well I said yes to my folks after our first walk because I knew you were the girl from my dreams your laugh gave it away” She was taken back by Jon’s response “Oh…. I see”

“Are you two fucking serious?” Laena almost spat her drink out everyone at the table looked at them some of the other tables were watching as well “Laena for fuck sake” Jon spat “Sorry” She quietened down everyone moved in closer to talk “Both of you have already decided yes” they looked to each other then looked back and nodded Baelon put his head in his hands shaking it “Only Jon would do something like that say yes to a betrothal after one fucking conversation with the girl” making everyone laugh “Well here is a toast then to you two… I guess Rhaenys put her glass in the middle and everyone toasted getting the attention of the head table and the closest ones.

“Laena spoke you should tell mother, father and our grandparents” Rhaenys interrupted before Jon could ask why “Dany you should tell grandmother and grandfather they might announce the betrothal tonight before the Tyrell can try anything” Naerys spoke “Their right the Tyrell will be unlikely to risk the Kings wrath by ruining his daughter betrothal” Jon and Daenerys looked at each other then nodded “Baelon come I don’t want to be intercepted” his brother nodded Rhaenys followed Daenerys.

Jon first wetn to his parent’s his mother ended up choking on her drink all he got from his father was “Fucking hell Jon you could have let her finish drinking first” everyone else at the table was speechless except Oberyn Martell who only said “What's wrong the boy knows what he wants and she is going to grow to be a real beauty that once good choice lad” laughing at Jon's boldness “I will speak with father and mother send your brother to get Daenerys crown you had made for her” Jon nodded looking to his brother" you don’t want me to guide you back to the table" Jon shook his head.

* * *

Daenerys

“I’m sorry sweetheart what?” her mother had failed to catch what she had just said her father was dumbfounded by her boldness “Jon and I have talked about it we both want this betrothal, and Laena, Rhaenys and Naerys all think it is better to announce it tonight over risking the Tyrells trying something Olenna will not risk your wrath if we are betrothed already she might just turn her focus Back on to Aegon, even if Aegon is enjoying his new company at the moment” Daenerys explained.

Her parents whispered to each other before Jon’s grandparents made there back over Maekar spoke “These to fucking love birds they want the announcement tonight” making her laugh “It would possibly remove the risks of the Tyrells trying something?” Her father said “Oh I agree with the plan we should do it after the gifts are given Jon’s brother had gone to get his betrothal gift for your daughter” this shocked her Valaena spoke “Do not worry love it is a customary gift one for a future Empress one you will ware that lets others know you are destined for Jon” she nodded.

“For fuck sake, the Tyrell bitch has made her move” Daenerys turned to see Margaery had stopped Jon on his way back he looks uninterested in whatever she was saying and whatever he said had shaken her but Daenerys was not having it she went to intercept “Daenerys what are you going to do” she turned and smiled to her mother “Claim what will be mine mother” her mother nodded she herd Maekar speak as she walked towards Jon “She has guts that one a true dragon she’ll fit right in back home”

Jon

Jon had only gotten halfway back to the table before he was stopped by the girl with the cute smirk “Excuse me, Prince Aegon, may I have a word”

**_Fuck I should have taken Baelon’s offer_ **

He turned and smiled “Lady Margaery Tyrell I believe” she nodded “What can I do for you Lady Margaery” she smirked” Please Prince Aegon call me Margaery” he shook his he “Sorry my Lady but it would not be appropriate” she tilted her head ”Prince could we perhaps go for a walk" Jon shook his head again “I’m sorry again my Lady but it would not be appropriate” her smile disappeared.

“May I ask why” He nodded “You see my lady I am betrothed to Princess Daenerys and we would not want to get people talking now would we” his declaration shocked her and made her step back “I was not aware it has not been announced yet” He smirked “It will tonight very soon my family has gifts to give the Targaryen’s and it will be announced after that so very soon my lady”

Jon could see Daenerys making her way over she was not happy but her face was neutral not revealing any emotion.

**_Oh wow she dose that to…._ **

Daenerys

She made her way over contemplating how she would go about this she could not be brash it would reflect badly on her family she would not have that so she had to be cleaver “Lady Margaery Tyrell could I have a word outside please” Margaery nodded “Follow me Margaery, My Prince I will see you back at the table Jon nodded to her “I will see you their My Princess”

**_Fuck it I’ll go all out I don’t care if she hates me after this._ **

“Margaery I’ll be blunt just stop what you are doing stop I won’t ask again” She acted innocent “I do not know what you mean Princess” she sighed “Enough Margaery this is not a game anymore you cannot win Aegon Jon from me, you stand no chance even if you sneak into his bed because to Aegon Jon you are just so plain like most ladies” she paused Margaery was not happy with her claim “There are also two types of people Aegon Jon hates more than anything, Number one is social climbers” Margaery face had turned in to a frown.

“Number two is what you will be if you follow in you grandmothers footsteps “she lent in closer “A common whore playing a lady the difference is you would just be a common whore after it because my father will take everything from your family and I don’t want that because your brothers are good honest people” she stepped back smiled, turned around and walked away.

“I mean it Margaery Tyrell stay away from My Betrothed and My nephew or you will regret it forget your desire for a crown” she made her way back to her table not looking back to see Margaery face but she could see Olenna’s just fine and she was not happy Daenerys smiled as she walked by.

The next hour or so went fine Aegon seemed smitten with Naerys, Daenery herself thought she would fit in fine at the red keep and Naerys herself seemed to know where her focus should be getting to know her nephew and niece. Every now and then Daenerys would glance over at the Tyrells, Margaery was not facing her but her grandmother seemed annoyed mostly at Daenerys, Margaery must have told her what she said so she needed to watch her back now she knew it.

Maekar tapped a spoon on his glass getting everyone’s attention “My Lords and Ladies if I could have your attention for a moment I would like to announce that we have brought gifts for House Targaryen to welcome them and the six kingdoms into the New Valyrian Empire” Daenerys noticed the lords and ladies of the Six Kingdoms began to talk among themselves before

Maekar continued “You all have questions this I know but let me assure everyone House Targaryen will remain the sole rulers of the Six Kingdoms just as the Starks rule the Kingdom of the North this is an alliance between the Dragon Houses of Old Valyria between House Targaryen and House Balaerys”

He motioned some of his men to bring in a chest “Members of House Targaryen please come forward there is a gift for each of you” Daenerys, her Nephew, nieces brothers made their way over and stood beside her mother and father. Jon made his way over to his grandparent’s grabbing two smaller cases as standing behind them.

Aekar spoke again “First I would like to return two lost relics of House Targaryen to their rightful owners” Aelor and Baelon brought two swords over to them they were beautiful Daenerys had seen them in paintings and knew instantly what they were “May I present the Valyrian Steel swords of House Targaryen Blackfyre and Darksister now back in the hands of their rightful owners”

Her father looked them over and smiled “I am no warrior so I gift these swords to my sons Blackfyre for Rhaegar and Darksister for Viserys” both her brothers were in shock but took hold of them and bowing in gratitude. “A wise choice King Aerys next there is a gift here for each of you One dragon egg Visarys and Daenerys please wait until the end Both Daella and Aegon have selected an egg just for you two specifically”

**_Jon chose my egg…._ **

Her father chose a dull blue egg, her mother a yellow, Rhaegar a copper, Aegon got a dark grey egg, Rhaenys a dull red, Visenya a purple Maekar spoke “Lady Daella of House Caraxys who is set to wed Prince Visarys of House Targaryen, Prince of Summerhall in a weeks time has selected an egg personally for him” Visarys kissed her cheek before taking the egg it looked like it was made of solid gold.

“Finally an announcement it was going to be made tomorrow at the Princess’s name day feast “ Jon had something in his hands covered in a blue silk cloth as he walked over to her it was two small two be her egg her father stood next to Maekar “king Aerys and myself would like to announce the betrothal of my first grandson Prince Aegon Jon of House Balaerys and House Stark will wed Princess Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen and when their time comes to rule it will be as Emperor and Empress of the New Valyrian Empire” Aerys spoke “Long may they rain”

Jon removed the silk cloth it was a crown which was made of Valyrian steel with two small rubies on each side of a large sapphire each with a dragon head above each of the stones her mother and father were taken back by the craftsmanship of it to say it was Beautiful was a disservice to the maker, her mother removed Daenerys current crown then Jon placed the new one on her head it was lighter than the her old one.

To say Daenerys was happy was an understatement Jon also place a small kiss on her cheek “This crown is a symbol of our betrothal of the two of us to become one and from this day, I Aegon Jon Balaerys dedicate myself to you my future wife Princess Daenerys Targaryen” she felt her heart quicken and tears begin to form in her eyes she wished Jon had prepared her for this but the result was likely the same.

Daenerys smiled and looked over the room while the Lords of winter were clapping and smiles mostly the lords of the six kingdoms clapped but were mostly angry faces her father was going to get a lot of complaints she could see it House Targaryen’s three most sorts after suiters most likely snapped up by the members of the Land of Always Winter.

Jon spoke again “Daenerys I have one more gift for you” she turned to face him he was holding a small chest which he opened “I believe this egg will hatch into an egg fit for my future wife” it was pitch black with no shimmer to it covered in red marks all over it” she gave him a meek “Thank you” the night was beginning to overwhelm her.

Her mother, Elia and Nieces hugged her and congratulated then did the same with Jon, her father Rhaegar and Viserys Shook Jon’s hand before hugging her.

The rest of the night was filled with lords and ladies making their way over to congratulate them the Starks were especially thrilled for them, well expect for Catelyn Stark who had a horrible fake smile like most of the Lords of the Six kingdoms, Tywin and his sons might have been the only lords to be genuinely fine with everything that was going on making Daenerys believes that her father must have promised him something.

This night was probably the greatest night of her life to date or it was until she realised Margaery Tyrell was gone and Lady Ollenna had a smile on her face.

**_Fuck._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Margaery tries something.
> 
> Daenerys sees Jon fight.
> 
> Targaryens go for a ride.


	12. Soves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olenna Tyrells plot unfolds.
> 
> Dany watches Jon spar.
> 
> Dany speaks with Lyanna.
> 
> Dany takes a ride.

Daenerys

**_Fuck._ **

Jon was still in the dining hall so she was lucky at the moment she looked to Jon for a moment he was speaking to Jaimie Lannister he had told her he wanted to spar with him.

**_That doe-eyed cow_ **

Daenerys quickly made her way towards Jon’s room if she could intercept the bitch first maybe she could stop Willas and Loras from losing everything they have she did not get far before she was stopped by three men “Princess we would like to congratulate you on you betrothal to the Prince of Winter” the men were not meant to be in the red keep that was obvious they were dirty and poorly dressed.

  
**_Olenna you fucking old cunt_ **

“Princess please allow each of us a dance with you as celebration” she did not even give them a chance and shun around to blot away but one of them grabbed her hair “Don’t be too hasty Princess the night is still young” she when to scream but one of them covered her mouth so she bitt him as hard as she could He screamed in pain then punched her in the gut “For that bitch, I’ll make you scream just for me” But before he could do anything he was dragged to the floor by Ghost who quickly gripped his neck.

The other man withdrew his sword to strike the wolf down but quickly lost his hand two another black Jon had followed her, swiftly he put the second man down as the third released her and threw her to the floor “I’ll fuckin gut whelp” but he could not get a strike on Jon he was quick Jon ducked behind him cutting his leg between the joints making him fall to his knees.

More people made their way to the commotion guards as well.

He put his sword away “Take the live one to the dragons for questioning if he does not answer feed him to them alive if he does give him a quick death” Jon checked over Daenerys as Baelon led the man and their men to the dragons “Daenerys you alright” she nodded but did not answer Jon looked to one of his men “Take five men to my room bring the that Tyrell bitch to the dining hall if she is not clothed bring her wrapped in a blanket nothing more let the lords and ladies see her for who she is”

Daenerys heard Jon could be ruthless not that she cared at this point Margaery Tyrell and her grandmother could rot for all she cared for.

When Daenerys and Jon arrived back Mace Tyrell was screaming at his mother “What have you done mother” but she kept her silence guards were standing around them stopping them from leaving Willas and Loras both had their head in their hands.

Her mother took her hand and led her over to her father he looked her over her hair was a little messy and she was pale but he could Daenerys was otherwise unharmed he looked at Jon giving him a nod thanking.

Jon’s brother arrived back whispered to Jon then to his father then they could her crying as Margaery Tyrell was dragged in wrapped in a blanket crying Mace went red he screamed at the guards “How dare you; You insult my daughter the Golden Rose of Highgarden I demand an explanation”

* * *

Jon

“She may be a Golden rose however lord Mace she has been raised by human horse shit going by her behaviour” some of the lords laughed Jon shouted again “Enough all of you that was not a joke just a statement; Lord Mace Tyrell tell me how our men found your Daughter naked in my room on my bed waiting for me?” he looked at his mother then back Jon spoke again looking to Rhaenys “I believe Princess Rhaenys caught her trying the same thing months ago with Prince Aegon of Dragonstone correct Princess?”

The lords grumbled and shouted some calling Margaery a whore.

Her Niece nodded Mace turned to his grandmother; he was furious “What have you turned my daughter into mother I told you to stop” Olenna did not answer he looked back to Jon “What will happen to my Margaery?” Maekar angry spoke up “That depends on who’s plan it was two put her in my grandson's bed and who put the three men in Princess Daenerys path” he paused “Your daughter will be punished no matter what but the severity depends on who’s plan it was”

“If it was her she will die here and now she will be fed to the dragons Alive, if not we will explain after” he turned to Margaery “Tell me child was it your plan did you send the men after the Princess?” she shook her head and began to cry “N….No I did…. I did not know about the men I swear “she was terrified Aerys spoke up “Then who you little tart did?” Margaery looked at her grandmother pleading for her to speak up “I did it, it was me” Olenna shouted.

“Why?” is all Rhaella said “I did it for House Tyrell to put us where we belong at the top” Rhaella spoke again she was frowning now “The men you sent?” Olenna looked at Daenerys “Your daughter said my granddaughter was a common whore playing a lady she needs to learn respect” Margaery shouted at her grandmother “I was upset that she said that grandmother but I would not want that for her”

**_What a cold bitch_ **

The shouts calling for Olenna head were loud and clear she had to die for her crimes

“I did what needed to be done to protect House Tyrell dear” Aery spoke, “Olenna Tyrell I sentence you to die by dragon fire” Margaery broke down screaming and wailing Mace spoke “What of me daughter what of House Tyrell?” Maekar spoke “We have a place for misbehaving little girls your daughter will now foster with Lady Helaena of House Maelon she will make her a lady afterwards a suitable husband will be found for her by me and Aerys”

Mace slumped in defeat “House Tyrell?” Aerys spoke you should thank my granddaughter Rhaenys for speaking on your sons behalf earlier today; We knew the old bitch was planning something” Aerys paused “House Tyrell will no longer be the seat of power in the reach I will decide that by my son’s wedding you Mace will step down as Lord of Highgarden immediately and your son Willas will step up in your place your mother will be executed in three days say your goodbyes before then”

Mace “Yes your Grace thank you for your generosity”

Aerys pointed for Olenna to be removed Maekar spoke “Lady Helaena please have Lady Margaery taken to your apartments and dressed and lock her down no visitors for now” she nodded and pointed to her guards to take the girl then spoke “I will gladly take over her upbringing she will be a true lady you graces” Rhaella spoke again “I believe the Tyrell should return to their apartments as well The night is ruined” Aery sat down for a moment and nodded “Indeed everyone can return to their apartments if they wish though there is still food here”

**_What a way to end a night_ **

A people trickled out Jon spoke to Daenerys before leaving himself “Would you like me to walk you to your sola Princess” she looked at her mother before looking back and nodding Ser Barriston followed most of their conversation was about how bad she felt for Willas and Loras and how they would be looked at from now on Jon admitted he felt bad for them but the blame was on Mace and Olenna for their arrogance Daenerys nodded in agreement Jon was right.

Jon kissed her cheek then her hand and said his goodnights then headed back he could see she was disappointed in how the night turned out. He stopped to speak with Lord Tywin who told him he thought he handled himself well very few young lords do as well as he did; he did what needed to be done to put the Tyrells back in their place.

When he got back to his family’s apartments everyone was just sitting around Jon sat with them for a while before heading to his room cleaning Ghost then heading to bed for the night.

**_What a great night shame it was ruined in the end I just hope I’m not the one who ruined it by how I handled it._ **

* * *

Daenerys

She woke early the next morning though readying herself to break her fast with her mother and Jon’s mother and Grandmother her mother like normal did her hair and she put a grey and red dress. She smiled as she held her crown still taken with its craftsmanship and a little sad that one day she would have to replace it with one of more simple design all the same she sat is atop her head.

“Dany you have to see this Jon is sparing with well many differ lords” Rhaenys had burst is grabbing her hand and leading her to the sparring match. It did not take long for them to get there and they pushed their way to the front of the crowd at the balcony looking down at the people sparing.

He was getting ready to Robb at that moment there were a few lords down with the fighters watching Ser Jaime, Ser barriston, the Sand snakes, Aegon, Rickon, Jon’s father, his brother and Rhaegar were the ones she could see both boys took their stance but in three quick moves it was over, she knew Jon was good from last night incident but not this good she even saw Rhaegars brow raise at how good he was for a boy of ten and three.

Rickon stood before Jon next he was nervous he was worried about being embarrassed like Robb she hears him ask him not to beat him so easy he simply shook his head and said: “Would you want that cousin for me to hold back?” Rickon shook his head and then both took stances however after Rickon took his Jon changed stance quickly the fight was a little longer but over quickly Jon like with Robb disarmed him.

She noticed Princess Catelyn storm off not happy at how he was made to look weak truth was Robb and Rickon were good Jon was just way better.

Aegon took stage next and was on his back in two moves making Rhaegar laugh Aegon was not a fighter he had no interest in swordplay Jon helped him up Aegon spoke “Now I have to start taking it seriously” Jon laughed “You will want to or you might have a wife who is better with a blade than yourself”

Was Jon referring to Nerys now that she thought on it almost every Lady from the Winter Kingdom carried a sword or weapon of some kind did they train their ladies on how to fight?

**_Maybe I should learn to protect myself to avoid what happened last night_ **

“The boy is good you chose well princess” She looked to the man standing beside before she knew it Rhaenys pushed her aside to hug her uncle and spoke “Surely you could beat him uncle?” the Dornishman smiled “Of Corse, niece but he is but still a boy imagine what he will be when he is a man grown she looked down at Jon smiling as he got ready to face Ser Barriston.

Jon did well against the older men but did not beat or disarm any of them they were simply better, older and more experienced but the way Jon move when he fought it was like he dances with them he was nibble but Jon had to be to make up for his lack of size.

“Careful Princess you’re a bit young to be looking at my son with such hungry eyes” she sun quickly and tried to speak but she was indecipherable making Lyanna laugh Oberyn too laughed at how flustered she became “Come, princess, we are to break our fast with my good mother and your mother there are things we need to discuss” she looped her hand and more or less dragged Daenerys away.

As they walked Daenerys noticed Lyannas sword “You will be expected to learn to fight and will also get a sword it is mostly so you can learn to protect yourself” Daenerys spoke, “Is that why you learned to fight?” She shook her head “No I always preferred to ride or spar with my brothers I was also the best of them they call me the She-wolf for a reason even if I have learned to mask it and act like a Princess since I married Aelor”

“When I married him I was unprepared for what being a future empress meant what I would have to be capable of doing and the tasks that it required, I promised myself my son wife would not be so unprepared that is why you will be fostering with us to prepare for your future being married to my son will not be easy” Daenerys spoke “I know what is expected of me as a woman when it comes to being a wife”

Lyanna stopped her and looked her in the eyes “No you don’t we are not ladies of the south Daenerys you will not just run my sons castle and push out babies you will be in council meetings war meetings once your dragon hatches and grows you will be on the battlefield bringing fire and death to our enemies” she paused Daenerys was taken back “Last night you charged after the Tyrell girl you could have been killed child was that you first time seeing someone die?”

Daenerys nodded “Seeing how easy Jon just killed one of the men and gave it no second thought was a shock, he is so gentle and caring yet he showed no mercy it was like he was a different person it unsettled me” Lyanna putt her hands-on Danaerys shoulders “Yet before first light, he went to the gods wood to pray for those men, Jon is gentle he hates killing and hates that he is good at it but when he is in the moment he forgets about it” Daenerys looked back in the direction Jon was she could not see him.

“Can you do it Daenerys can you take a life and not let it destroy you? Do you have what it takes to do what is necessary when we go to war?” Daenerys closed her eyes thought about it then opened them and looked at Lyanna “Yes” Lyanna looked at her for a moment then spoke “We will see because you will give the command that will make Nightfyre burn Olenna to death” 

Daenerys was speechless for a moment she went to speak but Lyanna spoke first “Daenerys Olenna wronged you when she faces justice you will give the final judgment and our way is the old way” Daenerys looked at her curiously and Lyanna informed her “He or in this case She who passes the sentence should swing the sword and for her judgment, Nightfyre will be you sword” she nodded and Lyanna took her arm again and they continued in silence to break their fast.

**_I have to give the order…._ **

The rest of the trip there was silent the meal and talk was nice enough Lyanna and Valaena were nothing but nice to her, they when over some of the tasks she would undertake her mother was a little unhappy that she would be the one making the final decision and giving the order to end Olennas life to say she was unsettled was an understatement.

After lunch she readied herself for a dragon ride with Jon she wore a dark grey leather outfit with a red sash and red gloves and a silver chain her mother braided her hair into a single ponytail but she left her crown behind she did not wish to risk losing it.

When she arrived Aegon and Rhaenys were already in the sky with Laena and Baelon on their dragons Jon was in black as always with blue standing by Emperion, Visenya had just taken off with Aelor on his dragon once she was before Jon he smiled then spoke “A word of advice it is tempting to grab his hair to hold on to but don’t he hates it, just hold on to me ok” she nodded “Nervous?” she was honest “a little but I am a Targaryen I know I can do this you saw me remember” he nodded and smiled Emperion lowered himself and Jon climbed up.  
  


He reached out his hand and helped her atop the dragon he spoke “See the chain wrap it around you like I do the clip them on the other side of the saddle ok” she nodded and followed what he did then grabbed his waist “You ready Daenerys?” she smiled “Yes”.

“Soves” Jon spoke and in an instant, they were off the ground Emperion letting out a thunderous roar this moment on her name day would be an experience she would never forget one she could not wait to experience with her dragon.

From so high above Daenerys realised just how tiny they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flight continues.
> 
> Dany gets name day gifts.
> 
> Some dancing happens at a feast.


	13. Name Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continues with the flight
> 
> Dany's Nameday gifts.
> 
> Dancing.

Daenerys

Being so high above the clouds was breathtaking everyone was so tiny and atop the dragon, she felt free, calm and at peace was this how Jon felt every time he took to the skies?

He spoke, “Every time I feel stuck or the weight of the world on my shoulders I take to the skies well at least since Emperion allowed me to ride him, immediately I feel free and all my worries are gone” she leant her chin on his shoulder “Does it ever get easier for you the weight on your shoulders Jon?” Jon answered “No however my grandfather says that is why finding the woman who has the strength who can shoulder it with me is so important “she smiled looking around at her surroundings “How do you know that I am her the moonlit maiden?”

**_The wind feels so nice_ **

On close his eyes for a moment “I don’t know I just do, when I am with you everything seems easier I can talk to you without issue something I find hard even with my family” she nodded “I think it is the same only I have no problem letting people know if they have pissed me off” Jon laughed “I know I saw last night” He grinned “would you like to pick up the pace?” She leant in closer “Yes show me what a dragon can do” he gripped the spines of the dragon and he dived sharply and his speed picked up they were diving to the sea she could see the ships getting larger.

Her heart raced faster and faster “Um Jon…..” He did not answer “JON” Again no answer she closed her eyes “Daenerys you have to trust me no not me trust me and Emperion trust us in the sky a dragon and their rider are one if there is no trust they will never be effective. Open your eyes” she took a deep breath and opened her eyes they were still diving but at the last moment Emperion spread his wings and they were gliding quickly above the water.

Her heart was pumping in her ears her hair was standing on end yet she was no longer afraid.

**_“Trust me and Emperion trust us”_ **

Emperion roared in excitement he was having just as much fun as them as the weaved between ships Empirion’s wing skimmed the water and spread the boats get screams of anger from the occupants making her laugh Varmax appeared in front of them Aegon and Jon’s sister looking back at them grinning Wildfire appeared to their left with Bealon and Rhaenys again grinning.

They slowed down and above at a boat she could see him on the deck of the ship Quentyn Martell was staring at them with a angry scowl “I thought you would want to see him off, happy name-day Dany” Jon said she smiled then grinned “Should we give him something to remember this moment?” Jon looked back at her “Oh what would that be we could just sink the ship and be done with him” she laughed then shook her head “No something better” she leaned in and Kissed him Jon pivoted himself a little more to her and returned her affection she laid a smaller kiss on his lips just before the parted them when they were done they stared for a moment.

  
Emperion roared making the men on the ship panic “Should we head back fast or slow?” Jon asked she was still looking in his eyes “Slow I want to enjoy this as long as I can” he nodded so they slowly headed back Daenerys gave Quentyn one last look then she lent her head chin back on his shoulder he was warm and she felt at peace and safe. Daenerys never wanted this moment to end.

Jon got down from Emperion first so he could better help her down she was more worried Emperion would take off with but Jon assures her he would more likely shake her off. As the two of them walked away all she could do was all smiles she had just flown on the back of a dragon after that the young Dragons and Wolves lunched together Rhaenys commented on Daenerys rosy cheeks “I won’t speak of what I saw up there Dany” she winked making her roll her eyes.

After lunch herself and her nieces were dragged off by Eila and her mother to get ready for her name day feast her father and Rhaegar were stuck in court some lords were unhappy that two of house Targaryen’s eligible suiters were scooped up by the Valyrian’s

Aerys

The lords had been complaining all more morning about the fact that most of the royal suiters were now gone or soon would be and it was the Lords of winter that seemed to befit most from it Aerys thought they were all fools the ones who benefited most was House Targaryen and it was his job to find the best match for them he did.

**_Entitled maggots the lot of you._ **

Cerci Lannister made the biggest noise she was hoping to put Marcella forward to be the Future Queen Aerys and Rhaegar would never allow it she was the daughter of a man who was at one point looking to usurp the throne why would they marry her to it after that.

“Aegon cannot marry outside the six kingdoms the next queen must be one of us” Cerci Lannister spoke “If the next queen must have Valyrian blood my daughter would suffice her great grandmother was one of you” Aerys laughed “I would never marry my grandson to a Baratheon, women your husband was plotting with Jon Arryn to usurp us and your daughter has a sliver of dragon blood Lady Nerys is a true daughter of old Valyria”

Cerci looked at her husband angrily “What do you want from me I don’t want Marcella stuck here in Kinglanding just because you could not be queen don’t push it on our daughter she has no interest in it” The lord of storms bellowed making his wife huff in frustration.

Aerys spoke “Aegon will marry a girl from the Land of Always Winter we will have dragons again and must keep the Valyrian blood strong you should all be thrilled House Targaryen can stop marrying brother and sister besides Rhaenys and Visenya will be marring in the six kingdoms”

Edmure Tully spoke “But the best options are being used for the Alliance with the Winter Dragons, we now have no shot at getting one of our own on the throne, Summerhall or Princess Daenerys hardly fair I was hoping for a betrothal to Daenerys myself she would make a great Lady of Riverrun”

Aerys laughed so did a lot of the lords “I only ever looked at two options for my baby girl Daenerys boy, she would be Queen of the Six Kingdoms or Empress of the New Valyrian Empire nothing more nothing less a pathetic loser like you is unworthy of her to go find a girl more to your stature I here Walder Frey has a lot to choose from” Aerys could see the anger boil in him awhile the other lords laughed at him.

“As for Aegon he is still unbetrothed as of now but he is to be King and deserves the best so bring me a girl of Valyrian descent who compares to the beauty from last night” the lords and ladies were silent “That’s what I thought I saw the way all of you looked at her she was breathtaking and would be a good Queen; Narys marrying Aegon of Dragonstone and Daenerys marrying Aegon the Black locks in this Alliance batter than them marrying any of you sons or daughters so move on you entitled shits”

“Then what of Prince Viserys certainly he could….” Aery interrupted “Half of Summerhalls restoration has been funded for the last 3 years by his betrothed's family my son is infatuated with that girl, would you want to ruin it for a girl with a full-grown dragon because I will send her your way then” all the lords went silent “That is what I thought” he answered.

Doran spoke up “What of Rhaenys and Visenya then my son Trystane Martell is of Visenya’s age it would be good for…..” Aerys shouted at him “After what your little shit pulled out of the question” Doran backed down “Rhaenys and Visenya are still on the table so you can send your sons their way however within reason I do not want the girls bombarded by them” Tywin looked at Aerys for a moment.

“But know this the girls are free to choose from any their options and Visenya is already close with a young future lord of the rock so with her your chances are slim” Tywin “Court is over for today I grow tiered and it is my little girls name day” without word the King got up and left his son followed.

Jon

“How was your talk with Daenerys Mother?” Jon sat down directly next to his mother “She is a sweet girl though I liked her better last night when she took charge and let the Tyrells know what was hers we need to find a way to bring that fire out more often son” she looked at him for a moment “How was the flight did she have fun” Jon smiled “I think so she did not want it to end that I know” She smiled at him “I am happy to see you are calm, relaxed and happy even it is a side we do not see much from you like we used to”

“Why would I not be I’m betrothed now to a incredible girl, now the Lords of Winter might stop throwing their daughters at me” Lyanna laughed “Oh son woman still throw themselves at your father trying to get him that will likely never stop” Jon laughed “True mother but now I have a real excuse to tell them nicely to fuck off” she lightly slapped his shoulder “Language son you are a prince, what will people say if they here you speak such away” she joked “I’ll just tell them my mother was Lyanna Stark” Making her lightly slap his shoulder again while she laughed.

Daenerys

She hated being the centre of attention last night was not too bad because it was shared attention everyone’s eyes were on her, Jon and Naerys but now she sat in the centre of the room and received gifts from everyone most minor lord gifted her small jewellery, perfumes, oils and silks which was standard and expected major houses were the ones expected to give her the better gifts though Jon himself had a large chest brought in which had her wondering what could be inside he had already given her a crown and a High Dragon egg, yet the Balaerys were confident his gift would be the talk of the day.

House Stark gifted Daenerys a chest made of wierwood for dragon eggs the bottom of it carved so they could sit upright the outside had dragons carved in it and it was lined with rubies, sapphires and Dragon glass the gift was the idea of the Balaerys but it was beautiful she thought it strange that it could house four eggs at a time, they also gifted her a coat for when she went north it was made of a white wolf pelt with red lining she was surprised how in love with it she was it was the idea of Lyra and Sansa she was also given outfits more suited for the cold climate she would live in.

House Lannister gifted a lot of gold jewels which she expected they were a matching set all dragon themed lined with rubies they would look good on her and they were a costly gift that she thought would go well with her darker outfits and like everyone silks.

House Martell gifted her wines and jewels and silks not that she knew when she would wear outfits made for Dorne’s climate unless Doran was expecting her father to cave and accept a betrothal to his son.

House Tyrell gifted her Wine, dresses and some very nice jewellery buy she was not expecting to get much other than such items from them which set the theme for Houses Baratheon, Tully and the rest of the houses of the six Kingdoms.

The Houses of winter mostly gifted her extravagant outfits more suited to the Cold of winters peak she would not need to worry about clothing it seems or objects calved from ironwood and weirwood.

The Baelerys gift was a shock A freshly forged Valyrian steel short sword that was unnamed when questioned Valaena said “A future Empress must know how to defend herself and you will be taught as such” Maekar said she would also receive armour once she is grown to protect her when on dragon back.

Rhaegar's gift blew her away because of what it meant for her he gave her his harp and it almost brought her to tears “I thought it was time to give you a Harp that matched your voice little sister” she got up and hugged him in thanks it was her favourite gift for her name day and she did love Jon’s but Rhaegars Harp was something that meant everything to her even her parent were shocked that he gave it to her.

Jon had his gift brought to the table in front of her the chest itself was nothing special rather plain Jon spoke “My gift is something I took ownership of when we sacked the manse of the Pentos Magister Illyrio Mopatis he was one of the Blackfyre conspirators working with the Spider and the Golden Company to overthrow the Targaryen’s and while time has turned them to stone they are still very beautiful and rare in colouration Princess”

Jon then opened the chest getting a gasp from her parent’s and the lords who could see them three Dragon Eggs one the colour of obsidian and red, another was green and bronze and the final cream with specs of gold “Grandmother believes she knows of a way to bring life to the eggs once again but you will need to wait until you are in Winters Peak it would be far too dangerous to do it hear” Daenerys held the obsidian egg “They fell warm to me” Jon looked and his grandmother “she rubbed her chin “Strange that they are cold to everyone else I will have to look into this”

**_Wow Jon_ **

Daenerys put the egg back with the others and her father motion some guards to take the eggs to her solar “Thank you, Jon, they are a beautiful gift” she beamed at him Jon joked “They did not cost me anything though I believe it was not the same for Magister Illyrio Mopatis he planned to gift them to you for your wedding to Aegon Blackfyre” This got a laugh from her “Then I am glad you found him first Jon” she was still smiling.

The rest of her day consisted of spending time with Jon and enjoying time with her family, the Starks and the Balaerys before her mother whisked her away to ready for the feast which she would be expected to dance with the lords her family and of course Jon.

The first lord she danced with was Ser Jaime he was probably her third favourite partner for the night he was one of the few who was not looking her over with their eyes he only commented on how much was like her mother and how luck Jon was that he scooped her up and from the conversations, he had with Jon she was lucky she got him.

Her second favourite was Tyrion Lannister she loved his company and wicked tongue she was laughing the whole time she danced with him especially when she spun him around as he was too short to do it for her yet it did not bother him that others were laughing at him when she did it Daenerys would miss her talks with him dearly.

She danced with Dickon Tarly he almost got a little too hands-on but she was quick to warn him her betrothed was watching him and he might lose a hand if he saw.

Samwell Tarly was sweet and a much better dancer than his brother she had herd that Jon’s Grandfather had struck a deal with his father he would be going to Winters Peak to learn and be a scholar in healing and history it was the first time she saw in smile since he had been there he was meant to go to the wall but Jon must have put a stop to it.

Rickon was a good dancer despite having very little practice his aunt Ashara had taught them earlier on making her laugh it made her wonder if Jon knew how to dance before he got here when she looked he was dancing with Lady Marcella and he was doing well so dancing must be common in Winters peak.

Robb was fucking awful Daenerys lost count of how many times he apologized for stepping on her feet luck for her he never hurt her but he lacked the good footing which she thought strange for someone good with the ladies.

Theon Greyjoy kept his hands to himself that surprised her but he told her; he was not going to piss off Jon by touching her in any wrong way.

She danced with Jon’s father he was the most skilled dancer of the night he told her his mother made him learn to dance so he could woo any girl in the world then he ended up with the one woman who still can’t dance for shit, he made Lyanna practice every day with him until she was at least passable but he gave up she still steps on his feet it made her burst out laughing getting everyone attention Lyanna did not seem amused though he did compliment her as well “The woman can do anything she puts her mind to except dance”.As Danerys and Aelor past Lyanna who was dancing with Oberyn Martell “I’ll have you know Princess I can dance very well just not on the dance floor and only with my husband” Aelor quietly spoke “Lyanna!” Making Oberyn Martell laugh “Well whatever you say She-wolf you are still awful on the dance floor” making her pout.

Oberyn Martell then switched her and Lyanna Aelor spoke “I don’t want sore feet” he joked making him laugh Oberyn was always fun with Daenerys and her nieces “I hope you betrothed is as good on the dance floor as he is when he fights” Daenerys laughed “For a moment there I thought you were going to say bedroom” he simply replied “That too but you are still a little young and yes I was at your age but I am not a good example princess you know them” she smiled and nodded.

She then danced with Lord Tywin not much was said beyond pleasantries.

Baelon would not shut up about how boring all the ladies were the only interesting one were the Sand Snake and Rhaenys every other girl was just telling him how handsome he was Daenerys joked with him “I can promise you them Baelon your not has handsome as you brother” he faked offence at her comment and called her cruel”

Her final partner for the night was Jon by this time most of the lords or ladies who had a partner were with them Oberyn Martell was with Ellira, Lyanna with Aelor, Ashara with Ned she was surprised to see Aegon was dancing and seemed to enjoy himself with Naerys, Viserys was with Daella so on and so forth, even her mother and father were dancing and he hated it but he did need to put on a show.

They danced slowly for what felt like an eternity their eyes stayed locked on each other and the world around them fell away it started as a hum but before she knew it Daenerys was singing her favourite song to Jon Rhaegar had sung it to all the Targaryen children especially when they were sick. Jenny of Old Stone was a sad song but she loved it anyway. Daenerys had no Idea that the music had stopped and all that was heard in the room was her voice as she sang but Jon just stared at her keeping his focus just on her.

**_Everything feels right when I am with him_ **

Everyone had stopped dancing just watching the two as they danced to her voice once she was done with the song everyone was clapping and she realised what had happened yet she was not embraced at all just happy because at that moment Daenerys thought were only on Jon and her future with him Jon spoke to her quietly “I was right you are the moonlit maiden who sings to the dragons in the sky” she replied, “Did you need to hear me sing for that?” He shook his head “But I wanted to hear your lovely voice before we parted” she smiled

**_This is the best name day ever_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter 
> 
> Skip ahead to a few days before Jon goes to the moat with uncle Ned and Dany goes to Winters Peak.


	14. Away they go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Execution time.
> 
> Jon talks to Dany
> 
> Jon leaves for the Moat Dany leaves for Winterspeak.

execution night.

She waited in the roost as the guards retrieved the prisoner it was a long wait either Olenna Tyrell was waking at snail’s pace or Daenerys worries were making the wait take forever today she would take a person’s life she would perform an execution on an old woman who hire thugs to “Teach her respect” Why did she feel bad if this woman had succeeded she would have been raped and likely killed yet Daenerys felt guilty. Maybe it was because of Willas and Loras and what their mothers and sisters actions had cost them the name Tyrell had lost all respect in the Six Kingdoms.

Daenerys had spoken with Jon the night before asking if it was hard to take a life, Jon replied with “It depends on the person the first man I executed had raped and murdered 3 young women, I was more angry that the prick had my balls to plead for mercy and cry like his victims would have” Jon paused “Olenna set the men on you Daenerys with one task do not feel bad for her people like Olenna are the most dangerous people in the world of politics; she will do anything to put her family on top without regret” 

He put his arm around her shoulder “If Olenna succeeded you would be defiled or dead maybe both and she would not lose a moments sleep people like Olenna will crush men woman and even children beneath their feet as long as they get what they want just like the Slave Masters in Essos they only care about their families power” she leant her head on his shoulders “Swing the sword Dany people like us cannot have regrets in the moment it could get us killed”

The old woman arrived and stood before Daenerys her mother and father to her left Maekar and Jon to her right and a crowd watched from inside the keep Daenerys spoke “Olenna Tyrell you have admitted to hiring three men to assault men right here in the red keep in my home, you plotted to put your granddaughter on not only the iron throne but the weirwood throne as well by claiming she was sullied do you have anything to say for yourself”

Olenna stared at her for a moment “I wish I could say I am sorry child but I am not every action I have taken was for the benefit of House Tyrell I only regret being caught, I am to die tonight and my life has been a good one so get on with it love” she stared at her expressionless with no regret just like Jon said she was.

Daenerys closed her eyes took a deep breath “Olenna Tyrell I Princess Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen sentence you to die by Dragonfire” she could hear the thumps behind her as Nightfyre approached behind her, Daenerys saw fear in the old woman’s eyes for but a moment as the dragon emerged from the darkness and opened its mouth the first time she when to say the word nothing came out so she swallowed and took another breath.

“Dracarys” The dark blue fire came from above her in an instant it was over there were no screams she was just dead no screams nothing she was just ashes, Daenerys felt hollow at that moment then her heart sank, she felt like she was going to cry so her mother whisked her away to her solar where she broke down.

**_Why was it so easy…?_ **

The next day she spent most of it by herself all she wanted was to be alone, she felt like something was wrong with her for not regretting taking Olennas life. Since no one could get through to her Jon decided he would do it so he burst in Daenerys looked at him “I want to be alone Jon” then she looked away “Get dressed into something you can fly in now. I will be waiting outside if you do not I will drag you out in what you are wearing and I'm not joking Daenerys” she spat at him “I just took a life, Jon, I’m a killer” he cupped her face and looked in her eyes “I know a killer when I see one Dany, I have executed them before so if you are a killer so am I, this whole world is built on the legacy of killers Aegon first of his name burned anyone alive if they did not bend the knee”

He paused “That old cunt tried to have three men rape you and likely kill you because she wanted a crown for her little bitch and because you insulted said little bitch, You Daenerys are still a girl and she tried to send same and death after you, Dragon fire was a mercy and too good a death for her she should have been skinned alive for what she did” Jon had a fire in his eye she had yet to see tear ran down her eyes “Then why do I feel so awful for not regretting it” Jon answered rubbing her tears away “Because Dany you are a good person and that is why you feel awful, I did as well the first time”

“Does it get easier taking a life?” Jon closed his eyes for a moment then opened them “Yes and no some part of you will almost always question if what you did was right or if they deserved to die but you learn to live and accept your decisions; now get dressed I’ll be outside waiting” she gave a single nod and he left.

They did not talk much when they were up in the sky but that was not why they were up there it was for her to clear her head and to process what she did they were up there for hours before they came down once she did she felt better but still need time, she did spend the rest of the day with Rhaenys, Laena, Lyra and Sansa until dinner were the lords again feasted together.

Four days later Viserys and Daella’s wedding was a grand affair no expenses speared they day went fast with no incidents her brother was smiling all day the Northmen who were present tried to get a bedding going at the end of the night, but Viserys refused it saying he wished for his wife to keep her dignity, Jon promised her that they did not do bedding in The Land of Always Winter, they were more cultured making her laugh.

The rest of the time passed quickly from then Aegon and Naerys betrothal was announced, it had been decided that Sansa and Lyra would foster in Winterspeak with her Lyanna had said it was to create an as strong relation with Winter and the North but she knew it was to stop any plans Catelyn Stark might have. Doran tried to get Aerys to foster Aegon and Rhaenys but Elia outright refused the proposition saying House Martell could not be trusted with the future king or any royal children anymore. Rickon would be Joining Jon and Baelon in the moat while they fostered angering Catelyn, Brandon said “It will be good for him Ned and Ashara will teach him responsibility”

When the travel plans were announced Daenerys learned that she would be travelling by a place called Leviathans bay then travel by land to Winterspeak Jon would go by ship to White Harbor to Winterfell for a week then travel to the Moat by land. Daenerys was quite disappointed she would not get to see Winterfell or travel with Jon most of the way but her parent said it was for the best as things can happen on a boat.

* * *

Jon

Today he departed to the Moat for five years his uncle would do his best to teach him to be a man or what he thought it meant to be one, he was both excited and sad he enjoyed being around Daenerys and the other Targaryen and Stark children it was who they spent most of their time together with it was just disappointing that they would not see each other again for Three years the next time Jon saw her it would be for Aegon's wedding to Naerys so he would be back in Kingslanding for that. Jon could contact her by writing to her Jon hated writing letters he could never put what he was thinking or felling's into words.

He took her one last flight with Emperion but they did not speak much but she did sing something Emperion seemed to enjoy he made his purring sound most of the time. Jon did hope the next time he saw her she would be flying on the back of her own dragon Rhaenys dragon egg was the only to hatch before they left she named the Dragon Shrykos.

They were at the docks he was watching Daenerys say goodbye to her.“You better be saying goodbye to us as well Jon” he turned to see his sister and mother and moved in and hugged his sister “I would never forget but I still have something to give to Daenerys” he kissed he cheek “I’m going to miss you big brother maybe when I see you next you will be taller than me” she joked He laughed “I bloody hope so” she laughed before he turned his attention to his mother “When I see you next you will be a man” she hugged he son before kissing his cheek “Almost” he replied he was still taking glimpses at Daenerys “We will watch over her son; I’ll keep the other lord’s little shits off of her for you” he nodded “Good but make a list for me for when I get back ok?” his mother nodded.

Jon turned his attention to his little sister “You little dragon better behave yourself or I won’t spar with you when you get back Ok Alsyanna?” she nodded as tears dripped down her cheeks “I don’t want you to go” he wiped away her tears “It could be worse I could be joining the watch I’ll just be with uncle Ned and aunt Ashara, with Arya it will go by quick” he kissed his sisters head.

Jon picked up his baby brother “You better never stop smiling little one” he kissed his cheek before giving him to his mother.

His father approached hugging him “You keep Baelon and Robb out of trouble with the five of you boys now together who knows what you will get up to” Jon laughed “I always keep them out of trouble father don’t I” His father nodded “Good lad I will see you in three years at Aegon of Dragonstone’s wedding” Jon nodded as he walked over to Daenerys to say goodbye.

* * *

Daenerys

“You better fucking write me Dany” Rheanys had tears in her eyes Shrykos was on her shoulder chirping and purring as Daenerys rubbed the dragons chin “I will I swear it I will write on my trip to Winterspeak so when I get there I can send it to you right away Daenerys was trying not to cry” They hugged before Rhaenys stepped back. He mother hugged her “My baby girl will be a woman when I see her next” Rhaella was crying “Muna please don’t cry you will make me cry” her lip was trembling as she fought the tears.

She turned to her father “Kepa I’ll make you proud” she hugged him he rubbed her back “Dany you have already made me proud these last few weeks” she looked up at her father as he kissed her head she looked to her oldest brother “Rhaegar I will take care of the harp and practice every day” Rhaegar held her close “When you get back you will be better than me, now is the time to become or own person Dany you will no longer be able to hide in your room you must face your problems from now on” she nodded as he hugged her again then kissed her head “I understand brother” she nodded. She then Hugged Visenya “Muna says I can’t come why not Dany?” Daenerys laughed “This is one journey I must take alone little niece” she kissed her head “Well that is fucking stupid Dany” that got her reprimanded by her father.

Aegon ran in and hugged her “I’ll miss you aunt, try not to burn Winterspeak down with your temper ok?” Daenerys faked offence “Apparently all dragons have a hot temper nephew the Toad learned that did he not?” he laughed and nodded “Keep an eye on Naerys for me the lords of Winter will have their boys all over the two of you” She nodded “They will have to get passed Lyanna and Valaena from what I hear” he laughed as she turned to her good sister.

She hugged Elia goodbye “I will miss you sister,” Daenerys said, “Not as much as we will miss you Dany you will see new things none of us has seen before I look forward to reading them so write often ok?” Elia looked behind her “I think someone else is ready to say goodbye to you” Daenerys turned to see Jon waiting she walked from her family to Jon who waited.

“I wish we had more time here Jon” she smiled sadly Jon nodded “You’re not the only one Dany both Ghost and me are going to miss you” Ghost walked up to her for a pat goodbye “I will miss you too good boy” Daenerys scratched his ear she then focused back to Jon “I one more gift for you “ she looked in his hand as he held a ring in his fingers it was shaped with a wolf and a dragon head on it “I was meant to give this to you when the betrothal was announced but I forgot your engagement ring” she looked at it as he slipped in on her finger making her smile.

“It’s beautiful Jon but it is a little big” Jon smiled, “I notice maybe you will grow into it? I’m wearing mine on a chain” he showed it to her it was a Valyrian steel ring that was almost black with ruby eyes she smiled “I have a spear chain or two I could use” She hugged him. “These three years are going to be a long wait she leant her head on his chest” he leant his chin on her head “and we still have two more after that” she looked up at him “Don’t remind me” he smiled “Sorry” she kissed him on the lips quickly before Jon’s mother came over and dragged her away “That is enough of that come with me young lady, Jon get to your ship” he looked back and smiled “Yes mother”

Then they sailed away to their new lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter might not be up tomorrow as want to ahead on what will happen.
> 
> Next chapter Daneyrs arrives at Leviathan bay.
> 
> Jon arrives at White Harbor.


	15. A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jons travels and Daenerys travels

Daenerys at sea

Daenerys was surprised how boring it could be on a boat she felt sick for the first few days on the sea voyage to her new life at Winterspeak after their time at sea they would stop at Leviathans Bay for one week home of House Meraxul, The bays current rulers were Lord Gaemon Maeraxul and his wife Lady Maelys Caraxys Daenerys had been told to watch out for their son Vaemond the boy was known for perusing women’s maidenheads he was a lot like Jon’s uncle Brandon was in his youth. The Future Lord of the bay would not care she was betrothed to the Prince or of the consequences it would bring to his House for his actions.

The trip was mostly uneventful though she did enjoy watching the 6 dragons that accompanied them hunt in the sea they would dive headfirst into the water the come flying out it was an interesting sight to behold. About two weeks into their voyage there was an attack by the Iron Born not that they got even close to the fleet the dragon attacked them as if they knew they were a problem for sea travellers Daenerys could see and hear the screams as they passed the sinking fleet of about thirty ships.

* * *

Jon in White Harbor

The voyage at sea was uneventful the Iron born attack was fun to watch as the Dragons went on the attack even without their riders on their back decimating the ships it was also the last time he would see Daenerys she was not so nearby that he could see her face but her hair made it easy to pick her out on the ship The Seadragon. They had only spent two weeks together but already he was missing her although them being separated was necessary Jon knew it he would not be able to keep his hands off her for five years if they were living under the same roof.

Jon never used to mind White Harbor though that was before the Members of House Manderly knew he was Aegon Balaerys, they could care less about him when he was just Jon of House Stark now he had Wylla Manderly annoying him and her father encouraging it, despite him saying he was betrothed to Daenerys, the girl was pretty with her blond hair of which she dyed green for some stupid reason, but she was nothing compared to Dany, he must have heard his uncle Ned and Grandfather want the man at least 4 times in the one night they were their Jon and his brother were glad to see the back of white Harbor in the end.

* * *

Daenerys in Leviathans Bay

The cold had hit Daenerys like she had run into a door she expected the cold but nothing could prepare her for it though the lands she did see looked beautiful and sparkled like diamonds in the son she was now even more grateful for the gifts she had received from the Starks her white coat had become her favourite thing to ware she was jealous of how he Stark and Baelerys girls seemed to handle the clod she just hoped she would get used to it, the other girls would joke how they knew she was coming because they could hear her teeth chattering away as she approached them.

Laena and Lyra had become her go-to girls when she was missing home and her family they knew it would be a difficult thing for her as she had only ever been to Dragonstone and she was normally with family this was her first time apart from her family she had slept in Lyra’s bed on occasion as she used to when she would have nightmares with Rhaenys.

Once they finally hit land Daenerys had trouble walking at first as her legs readjusted they were greeted by Lord Gaemon he was a stern man seemed to have nothing but devotion to his Emperor and Empress, when introduced to her he simply nodded and looked her over.

At the feast, the Meraxul’s had prepared Vaemond finally approached her the moment she was alone as everyone said he would, all day he had looked too with lust in his eyes “A fresh face is always good to see Lady Daenerys….” Laena interrupted him “That is Princess Daenerys; Vaemond and don’t even think about it she is to wed my brother” he stepped back “My apologies Princess Laena I was just…” She put her hand in his face “Doing what you always do try to charm your way into a girls bed if you chase Princess Daenerys my grandfather will have your cock removed understood” Laena grabbed her hand and walked away with her.

“Don’t make me put a leash on you Daenerys, Vaemond is a male Margery Tyrell but all he wants is your maidenhead never let yourself be alone with him if you need to use the privy find me or Naerys understood” Daenerys nodded smiling “You remind me of Rhaenys you know that Laena” she smiled “Sisters watch out for each other Daenerys and one day that is what we will be” Laena looped her arm as they walked back to their table she looked back for a moment to see the lord of the bay berating his son over his behaviour she was not the only newcomer he hate tried to get into bed with both Sansa and Lyra had dealt with him multiple times since they had arrived.

**_I always wanted a sister, though I have always thought of my nephew and nieces as siblings_ **

The bay was nice enough though she preferred Dragonstone at least she could go swimming on Dragonstone here the cold gave her a chill to the bone but she did see some young men jumping into the water from a nearby cliff it was a right of passive just watching it made her cold. What surprised her most was when a horn was sound only for her to watch as everyone moved away from the sea.

The locals had positioned a dead mammoth near the sea then the beast came out from below the waves it was massive much longer than a dragon but its head was not as big she had seen her first Sae Dragon or Leviathan as the Valyrian’s called them it was red and gold as quick as it came it dragged its food out and it was gone but she could still hear it’s loud bellow the locals called the beast Tessarion of Queen the Deep and Nerys said she had a mate called Morghul king of the Deep, he was green and gold in colour apparently but he did not make an appearance to her disappointment.

Daenerys also saw her first Giants they were large but she was expecting them to be larger everyone laughed at her because she was disappointed the Giants were smaller than she thought. There were dragons everywhere in the skies giants on the ground some people even had bears following them. She saw Ice Wyverns they were all the same colour a pale blue with translucent skin on their wings blue eyes they looked like they were Ice made flesh.

She was writing down everything she saw so she could write letters the moment she got to Winterspeak she missed home, she missed her family and she missed Jon and Ghost but everything she was experiencing in her first week in the Lands of Always Winter made up for it except for Vaemond who was still annoying the girls by her last day their his father had locked him in his room.

**_I have so much to tell everyone_ **

* * *

Jon in Winterfell

Arriving in Winterfell was like arriving at home and with Sansa on her way to Winterspeak Catelyn did not seem to bother him much they did the normal things while there they had their normal lessons, the trained the master at arms and the two royal guards sent with him and his brother, Jon had begun to teach Robb and Rickon what he had been taught when training which would help them greatly if a war broke out. They would go hunting it was his uncle Brandon’s favourite pastime, Jon had explored as much as he could on Dragon back with his brother Arya had tried to get him to take her for a ride every day but her mother would not allow her once and a while was fine she would say but Ashara knew Jon flew to clear his head and thoughts to get away from everything.

Luckily it was mostly just the Starks in Winterfell only the Mormont’s were there and they had no daughter of the right age to send his way through his did meet Ser Jorah Lord of bear Island and he showed him his sword Longclaw.

His uncle Benjen was glad they were back he was the only one of the Balaerys Kingsgaurd who did not come to Kingslanding there must always be a Stark in Winterfell so he stayed behind but he would stay with Jon and his brother in the Moat. Catelyn did seem to complain the Rickon would be coming to the moat with them he had no clue why though it would be good for all the boys.

Though Jon was happy when they finally left he had not seen the Moat so this would be his first time experiencing it; some of the Northern locals were not happy to see dragons in the sky again even though there were only two of them the trip to the moat would take two weeks from Winterfell though at the moment he was wished he was home so he could spend more time with Daenerys he had tried to write her but decided he would wait until she sent her first letter to him as not all that much had happened for him on the trip yet.

* * *

Daenerys in Winterspeak

**_This place is incredible._ **

Daenerys was blown away the Keep of Winters Peak was built into the mountain as well as above it they architecture was so different and a little terrifying as she approached she saw him at the top of the mountain Syrax the behemoth he was massive and made the Largest of the Balaerys dragons look like hounds compared to the great dragon in size and only Jon’s dragon would ever command him from what she heard she could not wait to see him up close. She was surprised by the size of the doors in the keep but giants were frequent guests there and they need to get around comfortably. She met a strange girl looking named Lily until Valaena corrected her and told her she was older than Empress, Lily was one of the Children of the forest she was both scary looking and beautiful.

She was lead through the keep to where she would be staying she was shocked to learn she would be staying in Jon’s room but was told once they were wed it would be their room anyway so she guessed it seemed alright Lyanna told her to familiarise herself with the room and look around Lyanna would send for her handmaidens her chest from the Starks was brought in and sat near the fireplace but not so close it would get burnt she placed her eggs in them the Green egg on the left, the obsidian egg next, then the black egg she first got from Jon then finally the cream and gold egg.

She noticed Jon’s what she guessed was a sketchbook he was good there were imaged of Emperion as a hatchling and Ghost as a pup he was adorable there were images of men who looked to be made of ice, dragons the cities of Essos, the Targaryen swords then it was her Jon’s Moonlit maiden well her back any way she was playing Rhaegars harp her harp and there were dragons in the sky with pyramids in the background.

**_This is a book of Jon’s dreams……_ **

The last page was just symbols she could not understand but she put the book down as she thought she was betraying Jon by looking at them. On the bed, she noticed a sealed letter, from Jon and labelled for her like he knew she would be here she was going to open it but thought she would do it letter as she went to bed if it was from Jon she knew it would be sweet. Lyanna enter again and spoke.

“Princess Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen may I introduce you to two people first your handmaiden and advisor she will help you get your bearings in this place this is Missandei of Narth she is a former slave who Jon freed, and this is the Grey Worm a leader among the Unsullied for now Jon has requested that he be one of your guards as well as any other member of Greys choosing” Greyworm stepped forward and put his hand on his chest “It is an honour to serve my Princes future wife your grace” then he bowed his head “Thank you Greyworm I only hope I am deserving of such an honour”

Missandei spoke she was a little more casual then Greyworm “Your grace it is a pleaser to meet Prince Aegon's Moonlit maiden finally I hope I can make to transition to making this place you're home as easy as possible” Daenerys smiled, nodded her head and spoke “Please Missandie just Daenerys when we are in more casual settings” Missandei, bowed her head “Of course your Gra… Daenerys” Lyanna spoke Missy please run Daenerys a bath and get her ready for lunch we have many she must be introduced to today and will be a long day” Lyanna put her hand on Daenerys shoulder then left.

**_Maybe I should have read the letter……_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter
> 
> Daenerys first day at Winterspeak.
> 
> Jon Arrives at the Moat.


	16. A day in Winterspeak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys first day at Winterspeak

Daenerys

The keep was warm that surprised Daenerys the bone-chilling cold disappeared when she got to Winterspeak it was still cold but once inside the keep she was warm she relaxed in the tub Missandei had washed her hair for her as they spoke about how the Balaerys had sacked Astapor and freed every slave there she was offered the chance to go home but Missandei decided she would serve Jon and his Family as did the twelve thousand Unsullied, apparently Greyworm and Jon were close.

Missandei was helping her select an outfit to meet the Imperial council “I think the dark blue one will be nice Missandei I believe the Baelerys colours are black and blue correct?” Missandei nodded “Technically they are dark grey and blue Daenerys but Jon prefers black over grey” Daenerys smiled “Does he wear the black to stand out?” Missandei shook her head “No he just thinks black is his colour” she laughed “I see well still I shall wear the blue one I think though I believe for formal events I am expected to wear my birth houses colours correct?” Missandei nodded in response “Yes the empire believes marriage does not change who you are that is why you will always be Daenerys Targaryen even after marriage to the prince”

“What can I expect Missandei is the Imperial court a viper’s nest-like the royal court in Kingslanding?” Daenerys was trying to get as much information as possible “It can be the younger ladies of court will not like you as you have now claimed their prince and they cannot watch your back around them their families will try to send their son your way just to pull you away from the prince so their daughter have a chance” Daenerys nodded “Just like back home I see”

Daenerys got out of the tub and dried herself with Missandei’s help and put on her dress “So how would you like your hair Daenerys loose, formal braids or elaborate braids” she closed her eyes for a moment “Something between formal and loose I guess I should try to make a good impression today do you prepare others hair often” she nodded smiling “Laena and Naerys often ask me to help with their hair as well I have gotten very good at it these last three years” Daenerys smiled looking back at her in the mirror “I’m glad my niece and my mother normally do my hair for me never gave me a chance to learn for myself” she felt hopeless.

“Well that is going to change right Missy” Laena entered Missandei nodded “Yes Laena it will” Laena sat next to Daenerys “You’re going to help Missy with my hair next ok” Daenerys nodded with a small smile “How do you like your new room is it to your standard” Daenerys looked around for a moment before Missandei moved her head back to look at the mirror “Sorry Daenerys but I need you to face forward to do this” Daenerys nodded “The room is larger and more luxurious than my own was back at the Red Keep so yes is Jon always this neat?”

Laena nodded “Jon is a neat freak we used to often find him cleaning our rooms if he had passed them and they were messy so I hope you a neat freak as well” Daenerys laughed “I do clean up after myself yes though I would not call myself a neat freak why is there a smaller bed in here?” Laena laughed “Ghost's bed all our Direwolve’s have their small bed” Daenerys looked at her confused “Trust me you do not want a wet dire wolf making your bed smell like them” Daenerys nodded.

“All done now you look like a future Emperess the ladies of court will be jealous of you Princess” Daenerys looked at her hair she was blown away by Missandei’s skills “Wow my hair has never looked this good thank you Missandei” Laena spoke “Missandei is the best you look more like a woman with your hair like that Daenerys less like a little girl that is why I stopped letting my mother do my hair a while ago” Daenerys laughed “My turn so if you could Daenerys” Daenerys nodded and got up giving her chair to Laena “Now watch learn and help Missandei you will learn fast”

Later

The three women walked down the hall towards the throne room the walls were decorated with stone carvings of dragon and dire wolves dragon and dire wolves statues lined the halls one statue stood out it was made of ivory and had red ruby eyes then Daenerys got it the statues represented the wolves and dragon of the imperial family the ivory statue was Ghost and the white dragon next to it was Emperion all the other statues were painted to look like the dragons and wolves of their owners.

**_I wonder what my dragon will look like will she get a statue?_ **

The throne room was smaller than she thought smaller than the red keeps but the Wierwood throne’s where far more beautiful to look at both Emperor Maekar and Empress Valaena were sitting in them a lord appeared to be speaking with them or arguing with them about something they looked board and tiered of his presents she was now close enough to hear “Your graces this is the second generation in a row you have looked outside the realm for a crown prince’s suiter you need to be fairer to your people it should have been one of our own on the thrown I have two daughters myself it is unfair to your people”

Maekar laughed “Well maybe Aegon would have chosen one of the ladies of the Empire if they were not throwing themselves at him, or maybe he showed no interest in them because he thought they were all boring harlots just after a crown.”Aegon chose Princess Daenerys and Princess Daenerys is who he will wed if they don’t like it tell them to shove it up their brown-nosing arses” Valaena slapped his shoulder “Maekar the girls are present” he looked at them “Well they can get used to this attitude because after dealing with these entitled shits as much as us they will talk like me as well” this made Daenerys smirk and Laena laugh.

Valaena looked at Daenerys “My dear you look divine Missandei did wonders with your hair” Daenerys smiled “I know, she’s amazing I’m very lucky Jon found her and assigned her to me Your grac….” Valaena put one finger up “Daenerys you are to be one of us Valaena will suffice none of this your grace” Daenerys nodded

Another man who was standing next to Maekar spoke “So this is the girl that stole my nephew’s heart” the man nodded he looked like Maekar only he had a beard “Princess Daenarys, I am Imperial chancellor Aenar Balaerys Maekar’s brother it is an honour to meet you young lady” Daenerys nodded “Thank you, my lord, or do I address you as chancellor, what is a chancellor?” he laughed “If the six kingdoms had an equivalent to my position it would be Hand of the King and it is just Aenar” she nodded in acceptance.

Maekar spoke “Princess Daenerys, Lord Valerion of House Monterys is upset that my grandson has chosen you over a girl from the Empire what say you on the subject?” the lord look uncomfortable over being called out in front of her “It appears to me that he is more upset that one of his daughters was not chosen by Aegon after all House Targaryen is now a part of the new Valyrian Empire am I not mistaken Emperor Maekar, House Targaryen just happens to also rule over the Six Kingdoms, I don’t know why your upset there were only two candidates for Aegon’s hand myself and Lady Nerys, your daughters were likely never in the running or very low on the list” the lord looked at her with a very displeased face.

Valaena was trying not to laugh but Maekar did laugh “This girl Valaena I swear she will fit right in here I see why he chose her, Lord Valerion the Princess speaks true Aegon only really had two choices for marriage The Princess right in front of you or Lady Nearys and if you can’t see the advantages to such a match then you are short-sighted” He spoke quickly “Then you should have matched her to Prince Baelon, not the future Emp……” Maekar interrupted “She was likely going to marry Aegon of Dragonstone and be a Queen you might say we traded Nearys who would have been Empress for her as that is who Daenerys was in the Six Kingdoms”

Valaena spoke “We traded a future Queen for a Future Empress an equal trade if I do say so myself the only way to truly bring the Targaryen’s into the fold was through marriage which is the main reason we chose Daenerys and the main reason we suggested Naerys as her replacement it is also why Lady Daella married Prince Viserys and is now the Princess of Summerhall to create bonds between us and them”

“For my Aegon, a marriage within the Empire was of no advantage to us and a royal marriage must bring us an advantage just like Lyanna and Aelors marriage kept our bond with the North strong Daenerys marriage gives us strong ties with the Six Kingdoms what does a marriage to a minor lord bring us Lord Monterys?”

**_Nothing and he knows it he’s just greedy._ **

He did not answer just looked at them then turned around and left like a child throwing a tantrum Daenerys spoke “I don’t think he likes me” Laena burst out laughing “No lord will like you when they feel their daughter was a better fit, some of the Lords are still unhappy with Lyanna’s marriage to Aelor if you wanted to be liked you chose the wrong family to marry into Daenerys and the wrong son to marry” Valaena explained Daenerys spoke “The Six Kingdoms are the same most of the young ladies at court hated me because they thought I was going to marry my nephew Aegon” both monarchs nodded in agreement at the pettiness of lords and ladies.

**_A royal court is a royal court it seems._ **

The rest of the day was spent meeting the imperial counsel who consisted of Lady Baela Vhagonshe was the Lady of finance and the Empress’s Sister, Spymaster Jacaerys Balaerys Jon’s uncle and War Master Corleys Arraxus, Nearys father Daenerys had met Grand Admiral Gaemond Meraxul in Leviathans Bay, the Balaerys had not chosen a new commander of the Royal guard yet as Benjen Stark was with Jon at the moat

She had only arrived at her new home today and she had been dragged around everywhere Daenerys wanted to spend more time at the massive library she had been shown down in the city Kingslanding liberty had yet to be finished but the library in Winterspeak collection was said to make the Citadel look like a simple book collection, by comparison, Samwell Tarly spent the whole day there she was surprised to see his smile had not disappeared since they got there. Then she was shown the Royal Valyrian collection of tomes she knew Rhaegar would have a field day in Winterspeak.

**_This place is amazing_ **

The Balaerys were going to show her the Nest tomorrow so they could introduce her to the other dragons they had however she had seen the cat-sized Drakes running and flying around they used them for pest control however most were wild dragon with very few being tamed.

She was finally alone in her room Missandei had helped her let her hair down and she had dressed in her sleepwear normally at home she would sleep more or less naked but this was a strange place to her making her less inclined she knew and trusted Jon’s family but not any of the other lords around her and she had been told not to trust anyone except for Jon’s family and lucky for her Grey Worm had assigned two guards to be at her door at a night.

**_I just want to sleep_ **

She was lying on the bed ready to read Jon’s letter she had broken the seal but not opened it yet, she took a breath and opened the letter.

_Daenerys Targaryen_

_Princess Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, that is who I have been told you are the Daughter of King Aerys and Queen Rhaella of House Taragaryen by the time you read this letter we will have met and are betrothed or we are not and I have burnt this letter, Sorry I hate writing letters I can never put the words down how I want to so some of this may seem like gibberish._

_I would not have told you this but the dragon eggs I gave you, they will be hatched all four of them I saw it in my dreams the dragons you sing to were your dragons I do not know how you will hatch them grandmother says ‘only death can pay for life’ and three of the eggs are stone._

_The first egg I gave you she is an Emperor Dragon like Emperion she is he’s other half his mates as you will be mine you must be careful as one she hatches many will desire her and likely you there is power in your blood Daenerys, even more so than mine. It is not the lords of winter or the six kingdoms you need to watch for but the men across the sea and a man who sales the seas who believes himself a living god when he shows himself he will desire you above all._

_I did what I could to protect you from the return of Black Dragons but these threats are yet to show themselves and the Three-Eyed Crow would not help me find them he said it is not time if I have not seen where to find them then we must wait, So Daenerys learn what it is to be unburnt, learn to fight I beseech you to learn to be my equal as only together will we be able to be everything I saw in my dreams._

_I know this is not a romantic letter as I don’t know you yet I hope I left a good impression my parent’s used to say I stayed in the shadows too much to know how to do It, Baelon is much better with women than I, I have been nothing but nervous as the day we meet gets closer I know you are her my Moonlit Maiden, I know that I will love you and you will love me._

_Your future Husband Aegon Jon of House Balaerys and House Stark_

_P.S Watch out for Snapjaw my little sisters' drake he will bite you if you give him a chance, please don’t give him a chance I don’t want you to lose any fingers._

**_Jon was nervous when he met me yet he did not seem so he must have hidden it well_ **

Daenerys heard a cracking sound and a quite screech she looked to her eggs the Black egg had cracked it was time for her dragon to come into the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon arrives at the moat.


	17. The Moat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon at the Moat

Jon though the smell of the swamp would be much stronger than it was but his uncle Ned had told him the Crannogmen had helped eliminate the smell over a century ago and have continued to keep it gone, it was strangely beautiful to look at The children’s Tower was rebuilt long ago some of the children of the forest now made it home, the Northerners had built a new main keep called the Great Moat Hall which connected to two other large building the left building called Grey Wolf Den or just the Den where the Lord of Moat Cailin and his family stayed and the right housed guests called Andal's stop because southerners rarely stayed more than a few nights in the Moat, Jon and Baelon were staying in the Den with his uncle’s family.

They had been at the Moat for a week Jon and his brothers' Dragons had made their den not too far from Drunkard’s Tower much to the displeasure of the Karstark’s who claimed it as a second home there was a building built for most of the major Houses of the North. The Reeds had a small tower close to Great Moat Hall called Crannog Retreat they were currently visiting Lord Howland was good friends with both his mother and his uncle and very loyal to them the only interaction he had with Lord Reeds children were introductions as they both seemed uninterested in him and his brother it was a good change of pace for Jon. they did, however, show interest in the dragons even if they refused to get as close as his cousins did The dire wolves seemed to trust them and they were good judges of character

Lord Reed himself had more Interest in Jon and his cousin Bran as they both had the greensight like his son Jojen Reed had been asking questions about Bloodraven though Jon was honest that he knew very little of the three eyed crow or what he wanted only that he sometimes helped or he didn’t and that he was interested in Bran as he was much more powerful than Jon was that seemed to leave Lord Reed a little disappointed.

“Aegon what do you think of the Reeds?” His brother had sat down beside him Jon was watching Emperion the dragon had been acting strange since the night before making calling sounds and now he was flying circles around the Moat while making the same sounds “They seem like good people uncle Ned trusts them as dose mother from what I have heard and they are loyal to House Stark that cannot be put into questions” Baelon nodded “That and Lord Reed's daughter is not throwing herself at you” This made Jon laugh “That makes me respect the girl a lot she kind of reminds me a little of mother or at least who we were told she was before she had us” Baelon nodded his head.

“Robb and Rickon want to know when you will start teaching them to fight like you?” Jon looked at him “Tomorrow I think” Jons thought were still on his dragons strange behaviour “What do you think is wrong with him with Emperion?” Jon shook his head “I don’t know he’s never acted so strange he not even aggressive and strangely friendly at least for him he senses something but it’s a good thing I think”

Rickon came running to them “Bad new father is thinking of a betrothal between my family and Robert Barathionss” both Jon and Baelon rolled their eyes “Fuck” they both spoke at the same time “Why?” Baelon spoke Robb spoke he had arrived just behind his cousin “Robert had an obsession with joining my father’s Houses and his he wants to be my father’s family so it will be one thing he wants a marriage between one of my siblings and one of his children” Jon spoke “It will likely be you or Lyra to Joffrey or Marcella ages are closer to being married off”

Jon continued “If uncle Ned is smart he will go with Robb and Marcella that way he is less likely to be dragged into a war because he wants to protect Lyra if Robert goes to or starts a war” Rickon chimed in “Do you think he would start a war with the Targaryen’s now they have dragons again and three House that could bring more to the side” Jon answered “It would be a stupid move but who knows who is in he’s ear but at this point, I don’t think he will bother Robert has to know he stands no chance against the Targaryen’s” the three other boys nodded “Robb spoke maybe he does just want to join our Houses?”

Robb looked to Jon “Aegon what do your spies say about Joffrey and Marcella?” Jon replied “Not much, Joffrey is not fond of his mother or father thinks his mother is a cruel ambitious bitch and understands why Rhaegar and Aerys never gave her a second look to be Rhaegar’s Queen and Joffrey can’t stand his father’s drinking and whoring so I don’t think he will step out of his marriage bed like his father dose” Robb nodded. “And Marcella?” “Not much to say she seems like a good girl just wants to marry a kind man, her parent’s marriage has made her uncertain of even getting married at all” Robb nodded his head “Good so neither are like their mother or father that’s good”

“Do you think Uncle Ned will accept a marriage?” Baelon asked Robb shrugged his shoulders “Who knows he always felt bad about what happened with aunt Lyanna I know for certain he will not say yes to a marriage between Lyra and Joffrey with her not here to even get to know him, seven hells I would say yes just to keep Lyra from a southern marriage” Jon nodded “Understandable to a lot of southern Houses she will always be a bastard even if she was given the Stark name she will never have the respect she deserves”

“In the Land of Always Winter, we don’t punish children like that they will always have the name of their noble house they are just last in the line of succession to the trueborn siblings bastards are treated well just like in Dorne” Baelon explained Rickon spoke “I can’t stand that about my mother the way she thinks of bastards of Lyra I’m just glad none of my siblings thing that way even Sansa”

Jon decided to change the subject “what can we do in this place for fun Robb?” he shrugged “Not a lot it’s a swamp but we could do some hunting maybe after we do some sparing and our lessons of course” Jon rolled his eyes “got to keep up with them”

Days later

The blood dripped down his face and blood covered his sword “Fucking hell where did they come from?” Jon pressed his hand over the cut that went over his left eye he could not open it due to blood getting in “Northeast fucking hell Jon your eye” His brother grabbed his jaw and twisted his head to check the wound” Jon spoke, “I’m fine Baelon it does not feel deep but if we did not have the dire wolves with us….” Baelon interrupted “We would be fucked right now…. And your right the wound does not look bad it will likely scar though” Theon spoke “You two less chatting more getting the fuck back to the keep before more show up” Baelon nodded

**_Fucking hell stupid fucking bird_ **

Jon spoke “Robb and Rickon you two with us we need to head back before more arrive” the two younger boys were in shock the clansmen that attacked were their first kills both Jon and Baelon had dealt with wildling’s attacking their people and attacking the free folk Rickon was in shock “yeah it’s just…..” Baelon interrupted “The first kill is always the one that sticks with you I know” both boys nodded Jon spoke “Let’s go you three we can talk if you need to, once we get back to safety”

The walk back to the keep luckily for the five boys none eventful though the way Ashara and Ned when pale on seeing the boys covered in blood and Jon’s injured face Ned run to the boy checking on Jon’s face “What happened boys?” Robb spoke “clansmen they are….. all dead father” Ned nodded “Get a healer for Jon now” Ned spoke to one of the guards “I want you all checked over as well you too Theon” the boys nodded he looked to Jon again “Your eye can you see?” Jon shook his head “No but it is more because of the blood hat got in it I could before that” Ned nodded “Fuck how do I explain this to your mother”

Ashra spoke “How did it happen a blade would have taken the eye” Jon shook his head “It was not a clansmen it was a hawk they must have had a skin-changer among them or it was one hell of a well-trained hawk” Ned looked to Ashara then to Lord Reed “Send in men from both our parties flush them out of the moat I want them gone” Reed Nodded before sending out the orders.

Ned put his hand on Jons back as he walked the boys inside “What a fucking mess the clansmen are getting bolder Ashara we need to flush them out and if they don’t listen to reason eliminate them” Ashara spoke “They rarely listen, Ned, they only care about what they can take or what we will give them and they are getting more demanding so the North will be at war with them” Jon spoke, “Then let them meet the Dragons, it always ends wildling attacks swiftly me and Bael…”

Ned interrupted “No Jon not until I get you looked at and you have healed and I need to hear back from you mother and father on this, you are not back home you can’t just charge into action as you do back home if something happens to you here it is on us, for now, the five of you boys are on lockdown you will not go out of the border unguarded understand” Jon Nodded “Yes uncle”

The healer checked them all over only Jon was injured and it would be a very light scar so he was not overly worried Theon had joked that he thought he would have to wear a patch or bandage his pretty face it brought much need levity to the boy evening meal Jon was still amazed by Theon’s skill with a bow he must have killed 3 or four of their attackers on his own Jon knows he took down at least three of them.

When he finally headed to bed that night he stopped to look at the wound on his face it did not look to bad and he doubted that he was the only emperor to have a scar on his face a lot of his ancestors were warriors the risk of scars came from being one Ghost had already laid himself on the bed he pressed his wound and flinched it still hurt more than he thought it would. Jon thought back to the attack about Rickon and Robb were under-trained to fight in an ambush even in a one on one fight he would have to talk you uncle Ned and uncle Benjen about fixing that problem.

Jon took off his shirt and got into bed Ghost moved and laid beside him so he rubbed his ears for him “You did well today boy as did your brothers” he stared at the ceiling as he slowly trailed off to sleep.

**_I hope Dany likes scars_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter 
> 
> Lyanna get the news.
> 
> Dany's Dragon.
> 
> The North prepares.


	18. Call of the North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyanna learns about the attack.
> 
> Dany and learns some stuff.
> 
> Rickard makes a desition regarding the clansmen.

Lyanna

“Love you can’t just up and head to The Moat, Ned said it was just a scratch and will only leave a light scar on his face nothing more, He’s fine Lya really” she spun are around “My beautiful boy has had his face marked by a savage I have to see it Aelor for ….” Aelor raised his voice he rarely put his foot down with his wife and children “Lya enough Aegon is fine you are not leaving for the Moat because he got a scratch on his face the boy is a fighter and he will one day fight a war Jon likes to be on the ground with his troops this will not be his last scar”

She went to speak but Aelor cut him off “The only thing you will do is make Aegon angry by treating him like a child, he is ten and four in two moons stop treating him like Daeron” she looked at him annoyed.

“Besides Lya mother and father have made it very clear we will not leave the Lands of Always Winter until the wedding of Naerys and Aegon of Dragonstone unless it is an emergency this is not you are the Crown Princess of Winter you have duties to attend to such as Helping ready Daenerys for her role was her and our son marry getting our daughters and the ladies in waiting ready for womanhood” she sat on the bed and just looked at him “This could have been worse Aelor what if Aegon had been killed?”

“Your father assures me this action will not go unpunished the North is all but sick of the clansmen and soon they will go to war with them and if they don’t fall into line they will be wiped out the clan that attacked our boys are all but dead thanks to the Crannogmen” she nodded “What of the others near the moat?”Aelor sat next to her “Your brother has tripped patrols and the boys are not to go into the swamp without guards anymore” he kissed his wife’s cheek.

“Get yourself ready Lya Daenerys begins her training in swordplay today” Lyanna nodded “I’ll try to be gentle with her my love” he laughed “You’re the one who had to deal with Jon if you hurt her o bad try not to mark her face”

Daenerys

“Dracarys” She smiled as her little dragon spat her little flames cooking her meat the little Black and red dragon immediately bit into its meat making her laugh Matrion was a quick learner but had a feisty temper already she would complement Emperion perfectly her eyes were silver like her hair her scales black with red markings the hair on her head matched her silvereyes and did the underside of her wings she was beautiful she had gotten a letter for her family Aegon and Visenyas eggs had hatched Aegon's grey dragon he named Greysmoke and Visenya named hers Dreamfyre other than that nothing had happened yet.

She had finished her lessons with Princess Lyanna her hands were sore from the number of times she was disarmed she was not very good with a sword defiantly not the natural swordsman Jon was but she would endure and continue Lyanna had told her she was better than some women she had seen pick up a sword for the first time her, foot movement was good but not her movements with a sword Daenerys had decided she would not carry her Sword Moonlight until she was at least competent her lessons would be every day before lunch.

“Daenerys did you hear about Jon?” Laena had come into her room along with Lyra and Sansa “Hear what?” Daenerys was confused Lyra answered “Jon was cut down his left eye by a skin changers hawk” she turned quickly her dragon perched on her shoulder “Is he ok?” Sansa replied “Lyra is making it sound worse than it is the bird missed his eye and he will have a light scar Lyra shame on you for making it sound so dramatic,” The three girls noticed Daenerys did not seem shocked.

Sansa spoke again “You’re not surprised about it?” Daenerys shook her head “The shadow man with Ghost in my dreams had a scar one over his left eye and another slightly beside his right they did not disfigure his face he was still very comely” Laena questioned her “Wait you get dragon dreams and prophetic dreams like Jon?” Daenerys nodded “Ever since I was little I dreamed of Jon, Ghost, the three eggs Jon gave me and even Matrion I think it is why I feel so familiar with my dragon Jon was the same with Emperion I believe” Laena Nodded “Yeah he dreamed about a lot of things that have happened some that he prevented through Jon dreams are mostly because of his greensight”

“Jon had to spend some time with the Three-Eyed Crow to better control it.” Daenerys looked confused “Who is this Three-Eyed Crow exactly I have heard of him but not seen him” Laena explained “He is the most powerful green seer in the world he is old very old and he dwells in a cave southeast from here, he one of you a dragon form the south he gave us Dark Sister to return to you”

This confused Daenerys more “One of us you will need to explain that to me” Laena laughed “You would know him by another name Brandon Rivers or Bloodraven” Daenerys was shocked, _how could Bloodrave be alive?_ “It’s not possible for him to be alive he was much older than Maester Aemon” Laena spoke “Magic of some kind keeps him alive though to say he is alive would be questionable same as to say he is still just Bloodraven now he is so much more than that and I could never explain what he is to you now” Daenerys perked up “Would I be able to meet with him?”

Laena “He has already asked of you but he said he will see you when it is time when you can take to the skies on your own” Daenerys understood “When I can fly on Matrion I can see him that is what he means” Laena nodded “Most likely yes” Daenerys was disappointed by that there were so many questions she could ask about her family’s history.

Winterfell

King Rickard Stark

“My lords I hear your anger at the clansmen we have tried being peaceful, we have tried being generous sharing our wealth with them and still all they do is ask for more from us” Lord Glover stood up “My King they still steal from us from food to live stock even some of our people, these last two moons they have taken three high born daughters from my lords and ladies and killed two sons this cannot continue any longer they must be eliminated” shouts of agreement when on throughout the main hall Lord Manderly spoke “My King it is our duty to protect our people and enough is enough the time for action is now the North must defend its self from these savages” then came words from the King of the North that shocked everyone “I agree one moon ago my grandsons were attacked in the swamps outside the Moat one will have a scar on his face for the rest of his days, the time for action is now and Emperor Maekar has given his grandsons permission to bring fire to the clansmen with the two dragons they brought with them” murmurs of agreement filled the great hall.

“I King of the North give all of you permission to bring war to the clansmen wipe them out no longer will we tolerate the people of the North being unsafe in the North, Winter has come for the Clansmen my lords do what needs to be done, I will provide aid to the smaller houses that need it so Lords and Ladies do not be afraid to ask me your King for help” cheers of agreement echoed the room.

The Moat three moons later

Ned

The North was now at war with itself the Crannogmen and his men were now searching the swamp for any clansmen they would wipe them out Ned himself had met the chief months ago to try and bring peace but the only peace offing he would except was his daughter as his wife _No way will I hand Lyra over to that pig_. I was too late for anything but war now Maekar had all but demanded it Jon’s face had healed nicely the scar was light.

It had been three moons since the boys were attacked and Ned made certain all four boys were given things to do Robb and Rickon were planning attacks they were not ready to be on the frontlines yet Theon was with the Crannogmen as he was good with a bow and Crannogmen use stealth tactics to win Aegon and Baelon were providing the Northern lords with fire from the skies. Ned had been very firm on them staying on the dragon and not being on the ground so far they had listened to his orders

Aegon was currently at Bear Island burning the clansmen out on Emperion and Baelon was at white Harbor doing the same with Wildfyre this was not going to be a war it would be a slaughter and the clansmen had brought it on themselves there was no going back now. The lords were growing to like the Dragons presence in the North and Aegon's Dragon had become much more agreeable towards Jon, Ned felt bad about the boy’s wolves as they had to be left behind with Robb and Rickon but they both appeared to be lost without there masters.

The skies of the North one week later

Jon

“I feel bad for the clansmen Emperion the don’t seem to know what has hit them I doubt the Northerners even need our support do wipe them out, the clansmen never seemed to realise that they were never feared the North just wanted to help them but they got greedy they remind me of the Dothraki” Emperion grumbled at his rider.

He rubbed his scales “Sorry boy dose my yapping annoy you well how about this Dany’s Egg hatched your mate is with us now though she is still just a hatchling Matrion is her name boy” the dragon made a purring sound “Yeah I thought you might like to hear about her the next time we see Dany she should be in the skies with us along with Matrion though I will miss taking Dany for rides on your back boy” Jon steered the dragon upwards above the clouds the sun was setting “We are almost back at the moat boy it will be good to see Ghost again” the dragon roared

Emperion then dived down fast and hard before coming in for a soft landing “Wildfyre is here so Baelon is back as well I wonder where we will be off to next boy” Jon dismounted the dragon and rubbed his hand down Emperion's neck as he walked away the dragon made his way to Wildfires location.

Baelon approached him throwing his arm over Jon’s shoulder “How was Bear Island?” Jon shrugged “A little boring though I met Lyanna Mormont she is going to be one scary woman when she grows up I’ll tell you that right now” Jon wolf came sprinting to him before stopping right in front of him Jon rubbed his head “I missed you boy” he looked back at his brother “Any idea were we will be off to next” Baelon shook his head “Uncle Ned is waiting on word what houses could use the help of dragon fire but a lot of Clansmen are moving to the gift to try and unite with the other clans against the North” Jon laughed “Then they are fucking morons it will make it easier to wipe them out if they are in one place” Baelon nodded.

“Then Robbs plan is working” their uncle approached them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter
> 
> one year later


	19. A Dragon to the Skies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> almost three years later.
> 
> Dany in Winter Peak.

Daenerys

It had been a long couple of years, but she had learnt so much. Why her ancestors had hated the other house of their homeland it was a petty reason one she was glad they had moved passed. Matrion was growing fast and already trying to command other dragons. She had become close with Jon’s sisters, Nearys and Princess Sansa though Sansa did feel like an outsider not having a dragon, Daenerys felt the same about not having a dire wolf and not being able to take to the skies yet though she likely would soon.

Matrion had been a little difficult she had been unsure if she should try to mount her, she seemed to growl at her when she tried making her hesitate and then Matrion would not allow her. She was uncertain of what to do so she had written Jon about it and was waiting for his reply

It had been a long few days Lyanna had upped her game in training leaving her sore and bruised though she was now competent enough that she carried Moonlight at her side now. Lyanna had told her she was at the point that she should now. She was currently in her lessons with the girls learning about history.

“Why did your ancestor Aegon Targaryen refuse Emperor Aerion Baelrys offer to join the Empire Daenerys?” her tutor spoke getting her attention she looked up at him the other girls looked at her.

She signed it had been a long lesson “Aegon refused because Aerion refused to give him the North and because he had a petty hatred for the other Valerian House’s for treating Hose Targaryen as a Joke before the Doom” her tutor nodded indicating she was correct.

“Then why did Aegon not challenge Aerion over the North Daenerys” he inquired more.

She smiled “Easy Aerion's Dragon made Baelrion the dread submit to his dragon Vaegor the Crimson King. Aerion told Aegon that the North belonged to the Starks and the Empire and his next challenge would mean his death” Her tutor nodded smiling.

“Good, then that is all for today young Ladies you may leave” They all more or less grabbed their things and sprinted out the door Maekar had told them to meet for lunch for them to discuss their trip back south for her nephew's wedding to Lady Nearys who would soon be Princess Nearys.

Nearys had grown even more beautiful over the last couple of years making Daenerys a little Jealous she had grown more womanly herself, her breasts now more plump and round and her hips wider though she was still short. Neary was much curvier, taller with larger breasts and rounded hips. **_I hope I live up to Jon’s expectations._**

She got to Jon and her room to see that a letter had arrived from him making her rush two open it.

_My beloved Daenerys._

_Since we finished off the clansmen not much has happened here it has been rather dull of late. Though we have our moments Emperion continues to grow he would be larger than my fathers Dragon now, I think though his growth has slowed now. I believe he looks as forward to meeting his mate as I do to see you again when we head south once more._

_My thoughts on your dilemma with Matrion, you at thinking too hard and she feels your hesitation Dany that is why she regrets you Emperion was the same. I got past it one day when I just said fuck it and mounted him you must do the same._

_Take the saddle you were given last year by my parents for your name day and put it on her then climb on her and take to the skies. Do not hesitate and she will let to take her above the clouds._

_She will still test you and she will always test you it is her nature._

_I look forward to seeing you again at Kings landing._

_Love, Aegon Jon Baelerys._

_I have also included some of my sketches for you to see._

She smiled **_Do not hesitate_**

She began to go through the sketches some were of the sights of the North a landscape of Winterfell and the wall some of the dire wolves and Emperion and Wildfire and the last was of her where the crown he gave her and holding Matrion’s egg. They were beautiful and she always loves Jon’s letter he hates writing letters but always sent her sketches to show what he had been up to and where he had been.

Back home all her families remaining dragons had hatched Rhaegar’s dragon was called Copperjaw, her father’s Dragon was called Stormcaller and her mother’s dragon was named Starfyre. She was certain they would all be beautiful.

“Dany you ready?” she swung her head back over her shoulders Laena stood at the doorway.

“Yes, I was just reading Jon’s new letter to me” she smiled back at her.

“Oh, and did my brother answer your predicament?” Laena smirked.

She got up stretching her arms “Yes he did, do not hesitate. He says my hesitation is my problem and Matrion feels it that is why she rejects me”

Laena nodded “Make’s sense she is an Emperor dragon and a Matriarch of dragons I guess her rider must be one too” She stretched out her hand “Now come, you know what grandfather is like when we are late”

She shuddered. In her time at Winters Peak she had only been late once it was over an hour late as she slipped in the mud and need to bathe. Maekar was not happy and chewed her out. He did not yell but gave her a calm lecture on being on time as future Empress she needs to ensure she did not leave her subjects waiting. The way he spoke made her more uneasy than when she was scolded by her father and she felt smaller than a little child.

It was the first and last time she was late to a meeting of any sort.

When they arrived everyone else was already there waiting. Maekar looked up at them “Just on time girls” Just the word made her and Laena flinch “Please take a seat”

Once they did as he looked around the room he spoke “As you know we leave in one week for Kings Landing” They all nodded “We will travel by sea and stop at Dragonstone for two days as our people set us up again in Kings landing. Then we will fly on dragons back to the roost”

Maekar looked at her “I assume that you will be in the skies by then Dany?”

She swallowed “Yes Maekar, Jon has given me advice that will be most helpful”

He nodded to her “Good. Jon, Baelor and the Starks will arrive around a day or so after us. Daenerys will be staying in her normal solar and Jon and Baelor will be with us for the short time we are there. We will stay for one week before returning”

She was hoping to stay longer but was not surprised it would be a short stay. She missed her home, her family and Jon, but Winters Peak was beginning to feel like home now, even if something was missing.

She had grown close with Jon’s family Laena and Missandei she would call her best friends.

Laena spoke “Grandfather these plans are far simpler than the last time”

Maekar nodded “We made our first impression,s we need not make a massive entrance. This trip is for Aegon of Dragonstone and Lady Neary. It is not about us but the Future rulers of House Targaryen they are where the spotlight should be” Laena nodded.

Daenerys spoke “Will Missandei and Grey becoming with me Maekar?” she enjoyed their company and Missandei still did wonders with her hair.

“Yes Dany, Jon assigned them to you they are yours to command as you see fit. If you want them to come, then they will come” She smiled and nodded.

“I am going to have to dance with my wife again aren’t I father” Aelor Joked getting a hard elbow from Lyanna and she shook her head laughing “Prick”

“You all will we are going to a wedding, I expect you all to pack your best outfits for the day I know all you girls had had new dress’s made for the day yes, in your family colour’s?” Maekar looked around at them and they all nodded in response.

Maekar lent back in his chair “Good then after launch, you can do as you like girls. Dany Valaena wishes to speak with you after launch in privet” She only nodded in response.

She knocked on Valaena’s office door and her the Empresses tell her to enter. She made her way inside and sat Valaena did not look at her “It is good to see you Dany. Lyanna tells me your swordplay is going well?”

She took a breath whenever she was called to speak with Maekar or Valaena she always felt like a child in trouble even if she was not. “Yes, though I am still sore all over. Lyanna believes I am progressing well”

Valaena looked at her smiling and lent forward “I hear you have been having dreams as of late?” she nodded in response “Tell me of them Dany”

She sighed “It is always the same a lot of fire my eggs are in my arms and I walk into the flames. After the flames are gone there are three large Dragons before me one jade, one cream and the last is obsidian and red like the eggs”

Valaena rubbed her chin “I see do you believe these are Dragon dreams?” She nodded She got up and walked to the fireplace rubbing the head of the raven above it “You say you do not feel the heat like we do. Scolding water feels warm what of fire my dear?”

She shrugged in response “I have never tried to grab an open flame Valaena but I know I feel cold in warm water”

Valaena spun around “The candle on my desk run your hand through the flames tell me what you feel”

She complied “It tickles but it did not burn do you know why Vanaena why I feel like this”

“It is just an assumption, but I believe you are what we call an unburnt it is a rare ability among our people it makes you immune to normal flames but not dragon fire”

She looked at the flames “How do we know for certain that I am an Unburnt?”

She looked at her “See the egg on the steel plate Dany?” she nodded pick it up, hold it tell me what you feel then put it down and show me your hands”

She picked the crimson red egg up it was warm to touch it had gold flakes in it after a while she put it back down and showed her hands to her “It felt warm Valaena”

Valaena studied her hands and looked at her “That tells me all I need to know Dany if anyone else had picked up that egg and held it like that the flesh on their hands would melt yet her you are you are unburnt”

Her eyes when wide “If I had not been?” She was shocked that Valaena would test her and risk her burning her hands.

Valaena smirked “I have been certain of it for a while Dany. If I had been wrong, you would have dropped the egg before any real damage was done though it still would hurt”

“So, what does this mean?” Why was she being unburnt important?

She sighed “It means I have more research to do but I may be able to help you hatch the three Egg’s Jon gave you”

“How?” she questioned her.

Valaena shrugged “I only know only death can pay for life. There is not a lot of information recorded on hatching eggs from stone” She put her hands on her solders “You leave that part to me, my dear. Now go the day is yours”

Daenerys smiled and nodded then left.

She stood there holding her saddle Daenerys took a deep breath and approached Matrion. The dragon growled as she approached **_Do not hesitate Daenerys_** She thought to herself. She threw the saddle over her neck and fastened the straps. Matrion snapped at her making her flinch but she did not cower “No Matrion” she spoke firmly Matrion just watched her as she growled.

She felt it Matrion calm down as the dragon just watched her movements. She turned and looked her dragon in the eyes “You are mine and I am yours just like Jon and Emperion we are one” she pressed her head to her snout and the dragon lowered herself to the ground. She smiled **_Just like Jon and Emperion_** She pulled herself up on to her dragons back as Matrion purred to her.

She strapped herself to the saddle. She could see Maekar and Valaena watching from the keep “Sovas” She spoke as Matrion roared and took her to the skies for the first time.

House Targaryen had now officially returned to the skies once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon heading south.
> 
> Dany Heading South.
> 
> Had so much trouble going forward so I skipped ahead to just before Aegon and Neary's wedding.


	20. We meet again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany returns to Kingslanding.
> 
> Jon and Dany reunite agian.

Daenerys

It felt good to be on Dragonstone again it had changed a lot there was a proper village on the island now. Matrion had already chosen a spot to nest it was closer to the keep than Terraxus, Varmax, Sandwing, Nightfyre and Sunfyre she was at the stage Emperion was at when she first met him testing her place among the larger Dragons Terraxus, Sandwing, Nightfyre and Sunfyre were still both beyond her though Varmax, now almost as large as Terraxus submitted to Matrion. Jon had mentioned that Emperion was over twice the size now and the thought brought a shiver down her spine.

The stay at Dragonstone was uneventful Maekar allowed them to fly the dragons around the Island but forbade them from leaving it. Daenerys was never one to disobey the Emperor, his wife, or Jon’s Parents out of both fear and respect for them.

Jon

Finally, they were heading south again and its excited Jon he would see her again and Emperion would meet his mate. He hoped that his last letter got to her in time so she could mount Matrion. He wanted to be able to take to the skies with her. Jon was not the only one who was excited Emperion had been very pleasant to be around even for Wildfire.

He was thankful they would be going by ship from White Harbor to Dragonstone then he and Baelor would fly the rest of the way. He had his hair trimmed though not short like last time Daenerys wanted to see his long and he would grant her that wish. Ashara had ensured new clothes were ready however Jon knew his parents would take their tailors with them. Jon had grown taller had built up his muscles but was still very lean.

Emperion had grown enormously over the last couple of years he was now more than twice the size of Wildfire. The dragon was much bulkier, and his muscle had toned he was terrifying to look at. His white scale had thickened and hardened they glittered in the sun the red colouring on him had darkened to a deep blood red. He was fast and agile though not like he was before.

When they finally arrived at Dragonstone Jon felt surprisingly at peace with himself on the island though Daenerys and his family were gone once, they arrived, to Jon’s disappointment. Emperion picked a spot to nest close to the keep from what he gathered and the way Emperion was acting Matrion had picked the same spot to nest when she stayed on the island.

Daenerys

The shock of her parents faces when she laned with Matrion brought a massive smile to her face. Matrion was aggressive by nature like Emperion but would allow others to give her attention in Daenerys presence where Emperion had only allowed Jon and herself. She wished she could bring her other egg’s but Valaena forbade her to as they were safer in Winterpeak. She had been told of how a couple of Maesters had tried to sneak into the Dragonsroost to get to the young Targaryen Dragons however they did not realize that Vermathor was there as Viserys and Daella were visiting and the high dragon killed them on site.

“My baby girl look at how beautiful you have grown” her mother had tears in her eyes as she brought her in to hug her placing kisses on her like she would when she was a little girl.

“I missed you to Muna” it felt good to be home she turned her attention to her father who was still looking at Matrion.

“She is magnificent my child, the most beautiful dragon here” She gave him a hug which he resupinated.

“Well she should be She is to be Emperion’s mate and equal among the dragons his empress just as I will be Aegon Jon’s” her father nodded his head still looking at her dragon.

Her eldest niece ran straight to her dragging her into a tight embrace “Dany oh how I missed you”

“I missed you to Rhae” it felt good to be back among her family Rhaenys was right up there with Laena and Missandei as her closest friend to see her again made her heart sink.

Aegon’s focus was on his soon to be wife Nearys and meeting her high dragon Sandwing.

Visenya gave her a massive hug “Dany I have great news I am to marry Arthur Lannister in four years’ time grandfather and father approved the betrothal” Her youngest niece seemed to be acting like the happiest girl in the world marring the boy of her dreams. Daenerys was not shocked by her father excepting the betrothal. Tywin and her father had patched thing up further than before. Jaime and Tywin also seemed to love her niece.

“She kissed her cheek, I expected they would, and I am thrilled for you Visenya” her niece hugged her even tighter.

“All I want to know is when I get to meet the girl who does your hair Dany?” Rhaenys began checking out all her complex braids

“Missandei should arrive with Greyworm today some time by ship” She had told her niece about Missandei’s work, but one needs to see it to believe.

“I just hope she won’t think it rude of me if I ask her to do mine for Aegon wedding, it is amazing Dany make you look like an Empress already” she smiled at the thought.

“How about we take this inside the weather is starting to change?” Maekar suggested her father giving them a nod.

So, they made their way inside.

She had been informed that they would only be having a small feast and a larger one would be held once Jon, his brother and the Starks arrived.

She had been informed that Viserys and his wife would arrive in two more days as Daella had not long given birth to their first child a daughter Princess Shaena Targaryen named for the sister who never made it. Her mother seemed to approve of the babe’s name. she could not wait to hold the bundle of joy as she barely remembered holding her Niece Visenya.

Most of the rest of the day was spent speaking of her time in the lands of always winter and at Winterspeak. Her father seemed pleased that Maekar and Valaena spoke so highly of her. Her father had always been proud of her, but it was more because she was so desirable as a princess by the lords of Westeros. Now it was more him having pride in the woman she was growing into. That made her happy to hear her father constantly speak to her mother on how proud of his little girl he was.

What shocked her was how much her father was speaking of what happened in the North she knew that the North had won against the clansmen. She did not know the North had destroyed them out completely. The clansmen now called the dragon of their destruction the White Death. In his letter to her, he had not been fond of his first true taste of war. Her father seemed to praise her betrothed’s ability to do what needed to be done.

When they finally went to bed it felt good to sleep in her old bed again. She loved her room at Winterpeak the room reminded her of Jon which was by design as she would marry him the night Jon returned to Winterspeak and it would then become their room. She was nervous as seeing him again as part of her thought she had barely grown she knows that she has become womanlier. She was a still tiny and skinny she just seemed to have hips and breasts now.

She laid in bed and sighed she needed to remember that Jon chose her. Jon was better than just being a man who cared about her beauty he saw more in her than just that. It was not long before she heard a knock on her door. “Enter” she informed.

“Hey Dany, it just me” her eldest niece made her way in. “Open for me staying here?”

“Always Rhae. Except maybe once I marry Jon” her niece smiled jumping over to the other side of her bed jumping under the covers.

“You’re not betrothed yet Rhae. I thought you would be married off by now” She cuddled into her niece “have you not found someone suitable?”

Rhaenys sighed “I thought I had but his grandmother screwed it up and ruined their name” her niece began playing with her hair.

“Willas Tyrell?” she looked up to her nice who gave a single nod.

“It is foolish of me to think it would work anyway. He was interested in you not me anyway. Now I do not know where to even look” her niece cuddled into her “Father says it would be best if my future husband was from Westeros. Edmure Tully has put in an offer. But I would just be the second choice he wanted you as well”

“Have you spoken to Willas about it Rhae? he was following the old bitches’ orders” her Niece looked down at her in shock at her tone.

“Sorry I have been around Laena a lot and pick up her language it seems” Rhaenys laughed.

“I like this new you Dany you are so much surer of yourself. No, I haven’t I and I don’t even know if it would be allowed anymore after what his grandmother did anyway” she sighed.

“Ask your father and Grandfather about it then it cannot hurt to ask Rhae” her eyes were getting heavy.

“Maybe I will tomorrow Dany good night” Rhaenys seemed tired as well.

“night……”

She got up early the next morning had a hot bath and got ready she put on a nice dark red dress for the day. Her and Rhaenys had their morning meal with Aegon, Naerys, Laena, Lyra and Sansa. Aegon could not seem to take his eyes off his future wife.

After the morning meal she went to the Dragonsroost to sing to Matrion it was one of her favourite past time’s and it always put her dragon in a good mood the other dragons seemed to be listening as well.

Then she heard the roar. His roar Emperion all the other dragon’s took notice the smaller one making room before he was even insight.

He came over the roof fast. His white Scales sparkling like diamonds in the sun. Nothing had prepared her for the sight of Jon’s dragon he was now-massive much bigger than Laena’s dragon now and bigger than Aelors Terraxus most of his size was made up by the bulk of his muscles.

“Sevan hells he is fucking big now” she looked and was shocked to find it was her mother who spoke. Now that she blamed her Emperion was magnificent and nothing prepared her for the Majesty of the almost adult Emperor Dragon. Even Maekar and Valaena were speechless.

She stood up beside Matrion’s head then her dragon stood up taking a defensive position over her rider _I hope they don’t fight_ Then Emperion landed in the centre just in front of her and Matrion. Emperion gave her dragon a sniff then her. She bearly noticed Wildfire land in the background.

Emperion lowered himself to the ground made a clucking sound for a moment. She looked for Jon but could not see around his dragon. Then Matrion took to the skies and Emperion followed the two dragons flew around each other. Emperion was about twice the size of her dragon but he was about twice the age.

She could see him now he was not tall, but he had grown a little over a head taller than her. He was built more like a warrior his muscles much more defined. His mother was the first to run over to him hugging him then she heard her go on about his scar as she looked it over. Daenerys did not mind it she thought the scar looked good on him.

He had done as he said he would and grown his hair long though he had tied it into a bun for flying which she thought made sense she tied all her hair back into a braid when she would go flying.

After he greeted his family, he turned his attention to her “Wow Dany you look amazing.” He walked over to her placing a kiss on her hand. She did not know what to say. She expected Jon to be handsome, but he was beyond her expectations.

“You used to be taller,” he said looking down into her eyes smiling.

She shook her head “No, you used to be shorter I have barely grown since we saw each other” She continued to look up into his eyes.

She touched his hair “I really like your hair long it suits you” She smiled as she fiddled with it _Rhaenys was right his hair will be fun to play with_

“I think I prefer it long as well” he pulled the leather strap holding his hair back. His hair sprung out; Jon’s raven curls took her breath away for a moment. _Silver or raven I don’t care I just want our children to get his curls._

He gently grabbed a little bit of her hair “I see Missandei has put her magic hands to work” she

Smiled at him “She has I love her work. Thank you, Jon, for assigning her and Greyworm to me they are the best”

He placed a kiss on her forehead “You deserve the best. I missed you Dany your and you are wrong you may not have gotten taller, but you have grown. Your beauty has exceeded even my expectations”

Her heart fluttered at his compliment “Thank you, Jon, you too have grown more beautiful than I could have hoped, and I like your scar it suits you”

Jon looked at her strangely “I have never been called beautiful before handsome yes but not beautiful” he laughed “It is a strange feeling, oh well it least you did not call me pretty. I am glad you like my scar as I don’t think it is going anywhere”

Se had been nervous seeing him again but in his presence, she felt calm and relaxed the time she spent with him in Kingslanding was going to be fun. She could not help but grin at the thought of taking to the skies with him and both their dragons dancing with them.

Matrion and Emperion seemed to agree with her as they both let out thunderous roars that shook everything around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter:
> 
> Jon and Dany fly together.
> 
> A family meeting with Jon.


End file.
